


He'd never said that he loved the ginger git

by EliasFinn



Series: 5 years after the war [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, Bonding, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Dracos dog Emma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, M/M, Multi, Mute Draco Malfoy, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Therapy Dog, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn
Summary: 5 Years after the war, Ron is tired of chasing down criminals and want to quit his job as an Auror, so he can start to work with George in the shop, but Harry begs him to help him with this last case.Lucius Malfoy was brutally killed in Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy was found critically injured in Malfoy Manor after she opened a letter, which was addressed to her son.5 Years after the war and the trials Ron sees Draco Malfoy again, in Muggle London as a student at the art university, who is mute since the war, a small leftover of the Dark Lord.To save Draco's life, Ron is forced into a marriage bond with the ferret, while Harry tries to find the murderer.Oh, and Draco has a therapy dog named Emma, because of his PTSD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter, the universe and so on is not mine, sadly, but I like to play with it ;)  
> 2) English is not my native language, so if there are spelling mistakes or horrendous mistakes in grammar, please don't be harsh.  
> I'll always try my best.  
> 3) There will be a lot of angst at first (mention of PTSD, self-harm, suicide attempts and so on), so please look after yourself and don't read it, if you are down, BUT it will get better and then this little story will be tooth-rotting-fluff, because I want them to be happy...=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting at my desk, in my dark office in the ministry and stared at the closed file on it.

My heart was beating too loud, too hard in my chest and I knew that it was time to stop.

The office was small and had only one window, where unfortunately the sun never shone through. Dust settled all too easy on the furniture and if I was being honest, I hated it here.

  
After the war, after we had buried all our friends and ... and Fred, Harry and I had joined the Auror training straight away. We were considered heroes and doors after doors had opened for us and going back to Hogwarts for another year felt impossible for me. Not after the year on the run and everything.

So Harry and I moved into a small flat in Muggle London and started to train while Hermione went back to Hogwarts for another year full of studies.

  
And I had loved it. Loved the training, the privileges and the responsibilities.

  
I loved to eat Indian takeaways on the rotten, green sofa while watching telly with my best friend, going to the pub with the other trainees and being good at something.

I had loved to puzzle over significantly difficult cases, putting pieces over pieces together until a whole picture came together and planning my moves against dark wizards and witches like the chess player I always had been.

  
But now, nearly 5 years after the war, chasing criminals became dull. It felt like I missed out on something. Like, I should have lived my life more. Not working every single minute of the day. After he got a promotion and was now something like my boss,

Harry had moved out of the flat prior to the year, together with Ginny and Luna, like a family. A threesome couple. And it was like he left me behind. We no longer lived together and no longer worked on cases together and I understood that I never liked the work itself all that much.  
  
And now, after the last case, I was tired.

A 16-year-old girl had gone missing, nothing new at first, but her parents were insisting that something must have happened.

Julia was her name; Julia wouldn't go away without telling them.

When she was still missing 3 months later we all knew something must have happened. Then she was found dead in the Thames without any injuries, not even the slightest little bruise and no piece of circumstantial evidence who did this to her.

The ministry nearly closed her case, when another girl went missing. This time it was a 25-years-old healer trainee named Emily. A few days after her teacher reported Emily was missing to the Aurors, she was found near the London Eye. Naked, dead open eyes staring, but not quite staring at the sky. And then another one. And another.

All in all 8 girls between 15 and 25 went missing over a time of six months and I thought that I would never be able to find the person that did this. The girls had nothing in common, some were witches, some were muggles. Different ethnics and religions, different hobbies, family backgrounds, jobs and so on. But with the last one, her name was Lucy, the murderer made a mistake. He was too self-assured, to secure and my new partner Adam and I eventually found the bastard.

 

 

The door to my office opened and closed again, and I did not need to look up to know that it was Harry.

'' Congratulations.'', my best friend said and grabbed the wooden chair to sit down. I looked up to see my best friend smiling brightly and proud of me, but when Harry saw my face the smile dropped dead.

''Whats wrong?''

''I..well'', I started, wringing my hands and feeling 17-years-old again.

I was sure that I wanted to stop.

I had already talked to George and we agreed to run the shop together after I'd quit my job as an Auror, but I certainly didn't know how to tell all that to Harry.

''Come on, you know you can tell me everything.'', Harry said.

I sighed, why was it so hard? Had he felt like this when he told me that he would move out and make a baby with my sister and her best friend?  
  
I took a deep breath and we said simultaneously,  
  
''Are you and Hermione finally back together?''

''I want to quit and start to work with George in the shop.''  
  
Harry's mouth opened and he looked gobsmacked, ''Quit ?''

''Back with Hermione?''

Hermione and I had never been a couple, really. In the war, at the fight at Hogwarts, we kissed, because we thought we wouldn't be still alive in the morning. And with the funerals, the rebuilding of the wizardry society and the reconstruction of the memories of her parents we had other things in mind.

After another shared kiss at Harrys 18th birthday and the revolting feeling like kissing a sibling, we decided to stay friends and only friends.

And Harry knew this very well.  
  
I sent him a funny look for that question, '' Why did you ask that?''

''I don't really know. I thought maybe you would be tired to be alone after all these years.'', Harry shrugged his shoulders, ''But don't try to distract me from the fact that you want to quit your job.''

''I just...I promised myself to think about being an Auror after this case and I came to the conclusion that I jumped right on it, but it wasn't ever THE thing for me.'', I said, a hand in my hair, which needed to get washed.

''I thought you liked it.'', Harry said, confusion was written on his face and the dark eyebrows drew together.

'' I liked it for some time, but now I think it is time to move on for me, Harry.''

Harry moved uncomfortably on the chair and I could get a glimpse of another red file on his lap.

''Whats that?'', I asked and pointed at the file.

Harry took a deep breath, ''Another case.''

''For me?''

''Yes.'', he said and put it on my desk. He looked like he wasn't sure to proceed, ''After that, you can go and quit being an Auror and start to be the guinea pig in Georges lab, but I need you for this case.''

''Why not Adam or Roger?'', I said and shuffled a bit closer to read the name on the file, but Harry put his hand on it.

''You are my best friend.''

I let my eyes wander, the closed file on my desk suddenly in view. I had sworn to myself that I would stop this after I got this one, but then I heard the urgency in Harry's voice, '' And because you are the only one I can trust with this.''

I looked up when he pushed the file to me, ''I can trust you to help this person and not work against them.''

Harry stood up and stretched himself. He went to the door, the knob in his hand, he turned to me and said, ''Please read the file and tell me if I can count on you. If not, I won't be angry with you, ok?!''

He closed the door to my office and it went utterly silent in the instant.

The only thing I could hear was my breathing and my drumming heart.

Why had he been so serious? What was this?

I looked at the dark red file, vibrant and a bit like fresh blood. I shuddered and read the name on the file.

It was written in dark, elegant letters, like the name itself.

_Malfoy_


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a while until I got over the shock of reading Malfoys name on the file, but then I opened it.  
  
The file wasn't thick, only a few papers and photos were in it.  
I could read about the main case on the first page:

" _Lucius Septimus Malfoy, born 15th of October, 1953. Died 3rd of March, 2003._  
 _Married to Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black._  
 _Only Son: Draco Abraxas Malfoy._  
 _Mr. Malfoy is imprisoned since the battle of Hogwarts 1998._  
 _Killed by an unknown person in Azkaban. 79 stab wounds in the back and neck._  
 _Blood results: negative_."

There were a lot of pictures of Lucius Malfoys dead body, his cell in Azkaban. It looked bloodcurdling.

There was a lot of blood on the floor, on the small, dirty bed, and on Mr. Malfoys face.

But the most horrible part was that the killer had cut out the skin where the Dark Mark must have been and stuffed it in Malfoys mouth.

I shuddered slightly. After 5 years I had seen some real shit, but that was bad. That was not just a homicide between prisoners, this was ice-cold revenge.

There were some pictures of Narcissa Malfoy and their son, as well as some pieces of information about their remain since the war.

Narcissa was sentenced to house arrest for 5 years and her wand was confiscated. She lived in Malfoy Manor with only one Houseelve left and visitors were allowed only after an official authorization. The house arrest would end in 4 months.  
  
" _Draco Abraxas Malfoy, born 5th of June, 1980._ Known _Death Eater. Got the Dark Mark_ by _force in summer 1996. After the testimony of Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, he was sentenced to forced labor in matters to rebuild Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. He is not allowed to be in contact with any witch or wizard who was a Death Eater or in any_ kind a _follower of you-know-who_."  
 

 

  
Two hours later I stood in front of Harry's office, Malfoys file pressed on my chest and a bad feeling in my guts.  
I went into it without knocking and closed the door behind me. Harry bent over a letter, a byzantine blue feather in his hand, and said, ''So?''

" I'm not really sure what you want from me, Harry.", I said while I gave him the file back, "Do I need to chase down the killer?"

Harry straightened his back, " Well, there is more than the murder of Lucius Malfoy."

I raised an eyebrow. Hadn't I read the file completely and carefully?

" I went to Malfoy Manor this morning after we got the information about Malfoys death. ", he grabbed under his table and brought out another file, "You know, after the trials I often visited Mrs. Malfoy, because she helped me and well, she was quite lonely in this house. So I thought I should tell her the bad news."  
Harry had mentioned that he sometimes visited Narcissa Malfoy for tea and a chat, but I did not know that it must have been quite often.

" I found her in the small dining room. She was cursed, nearly dead and I brought her to St. Mungo's."

Harry took a long sip of his teacup and I saw that his hands were trembling.

"She hasn't woken up until now and the healer isn't sure if she ever will."

"That's horrible.", I mumbled, not sure what else I should say.

It wasn't a secret that I didn't hold any love for any Malfoy in this whole country, but a murder and murder attempt in one day was awful. I couldn't quite imagine how bad it must have been for Draco Malfoy, so I asked:

" Has someone already talked to Malfoy about his parents?"

"No.", Harry said and looked very serious, "You see, that's the point. Some other prisoners told the guards after Lucius was killed, that they had heard the killer asking for Draco. Mr. Malfoy hasn't told the killer anything. And I found a letter near Narcissa, the one that cursed her and it was addressed to Draco as well."

Well, that was interesting, I thought and looked invitingly at Harry to carry on.

"I need you to keep Draco Malfoy save until we have this whole situation under control."

So this was what he meant when he said, that he could only trust me with keeping the person safe and don't harm him any further.

I sighed loudly, '' Of course I do it.''

Harry let out a breath he must have held the whole time and gave me the other file,''Thanks.''

I opened this one and looked into it.

Again, some information about the murder attempt and pictures of Narcissa Malfoy, while she was lying in a bed in St. Mungo.

Her face nearly as white as the sheets.

And then a picture of Draco Malfoy and the remaining information about him.

" _Went back to Hogwarts after trials. N.E.W.T.'s in 9 subjects with an O and one with E_."

"Nerd.", I muttered under my breath, which put a small half smile on Harry's face.

" _Lives in Muggle London since 2000 under the name Draco Black. Studies Art history and practical art_."

"He lives in Muggle London? Why this? ", I asked slightly surprised, but my best friend just shrugged.

With a quick glance at my watch, I stood up and straightened my robe, "Who is going to be my partner for this one? Adam?"

Harry shook his head, ''No, like I said: I can't trust anyone with this except for you, so I will be your partner.''

I flashed him a grin, "Well Partner. Let's go and talk to Malfoy."

Harry stood up as well, grabbed his cloak and said, "Just one more thing.

Malfoy is mute since the war, so it will be a bit difficult to talk to him, we need someone to translate."


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, I had heard the rumors about Draco Malfoy losing his voice, but I never really cared for those.

Not until now.

  
Harry explained to me slowly that the victory over Voldemort had triggered some kind of curse. A follower who was not hundred percent loyal to the Dark Lords believes would lose what was the most important part of this person. What maybe would help them after everything...

  
"Draco lost his family, his home and his voice.", Harry had said sadly, while we walked down the street to the University of Arts London, where we would meet the interpreter and then talking to Draco Malfoy.

What I couldn't grab was why it was his voice he had lost? What was so important about it?

We waited in front of the main entrance, where I thought what we could say to him. I didn't know.

It was a warm spring afternoon and there were a lot of people on their way. More than once young students came out of the building. Carrying canvases and easels or a big coffee cup and funny looking bags in their hands. And I couldn't really imagine Malfoy between them. Laughing along and being friendly with Muggles.

"Hello, Harry. Hey Ronald.", a dreamy voice next to me said and Luna waved friendly at me, while she gave Harry a small peck on the cheek.

Until now I didn't really understand why my sister and Harry were a couple with Luna but seeing my best friends face lightening up like Christmas came earlier, I was happy for them.

It was just so different.

Like Luna herself.

She nodded in the direction of the door, "Maybe we should go before Draco has to wait longer than necessary."

We entered the University and asked the grumpy old women in the office where we could find Draco Black.

"He is in room 43A, but you can not disturb them now. The class has an important life study session at this moment.", she told them with a high voice which reminded me a bit of Madam Prince, the old librarian in Hogwarts.

"I'm very sorry, Madam.", Harry said and we showed her our Auror badges which looked like the muggle one for her, "But this is likewise very important."

"Could you be so nice and show us the way to the room?", Luna asked, a sweet smile on her face.

The secretary grumbled softly but started to walk down the hall, "Has the boy done something again?"

"Again?", I wanted to know.

" Oh, you should know about it, shouldn't you?", she commented, "Two weeks ago a police officer came here and demanded to talk to Mr. Black, but the boy wasn't here at this time."

I sent Harry a look and he only furrowed his brows.

"He must have come from another department.", Luna lied without hesitation.

We stopped suddenly and the women knocked at the big wooden door.

A petite woman with dark black hair opened it and scolded, "WHAT?"

"These officers want to talk to Mr. Black."

"Hello, Mrs...?", Harry held out his hand.

"Wilbery.", she answered and shook his.

" Mrs. Wilbery. I'm detective Potter, this is my partner Mr. Weasley"

I nodded shortly.

"And this is Miss Lovegood, our interpreter. We are, for sure, sorry to disturb your class this afternoon, but we need to talk to Draco Black."

She sighed but opened the door wide so we could enter the room.

It was a big, bright room, with a long window front.

There were around 15 students, all standing in front of easels and in the middle stood a naked woman.

Life study session, I thought and searched for Malfoy.

At first, I couldn't find him, but then I viewed a glips of white blond hair.

Draco Malfoy stood with his back to us, a charcoal pencil in his left hand and eyeing the woman.

"Mr. Black, would you be so kind and come here for a few minutes?", Mrs. Wilbery called him.

Draco turned slowly around and he stood still immediately. The small smile frozen on his face.

I hadn't really thought about, how it would be to see Malfoy again, after all these years. His features were still pointy, his cheekbones sharp and so defined.

He still had silver skin, silver hair, and silver eyes.  
He looked the same, but also so different.  
Like he had grown into his body, the edges had softened and he didn't look like the scared teenager I had known anymore.

His expression turned from surprised to angry and after he saw that we wore our Muggle Auror robes to fearful.

He didn't move. He just stood there and looked at us, face pale and mouth slightly trembling.

"Draco?", the blonde girl next to him whispered and then, finally, he took a small step in our direction.

Luna went to meet him, "It's nice to see you again, Draco."

He moved his hands slowly and Luna answered, "Oh I don't think it would be a good idea to talk about this here. Would it be ok if you follow us and let us talk about why we are here?"

I was startled when he just nodded and left the room with long steps, not really interested if we would follow him.

He opened another room were a small desk and few chairs stood and closed it with a bang.

Then he started to wave his hands furiously. I was amazed. Malfoy signed like he had talked all these years before.

Sharp, aggressive and somehow obscene.

It looked like he was insulting us with every move of his fingers, eyebrows, and mouth.

He probably was, I thought to myself.

"Draco, could you please stop ranting. We are not here to make your life miserable. Something happened.", Luna said with a soft, but a matter of fact, voice and Malfoy stopped suddenly.

Then, really hesitantly, he signed one word and, even if I had never had the need to learn or see sign language, I knew, that he asked, "What?"

That was when Harry stepped in, his working face in place, "Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

The young man sneered at Harry but sat down.

"We are very sorry to inform you that your father died the last night in Azkaban."

Malfoy blinked, once, twice and then he wanted to stand up, to go away.

"I'm very sorry, Draco, but there is something else. If you are up to, we need to talk to you about your mother.", Luna had laid her hand on his shoulder and he tensed so much that I worried that his back would snap in half or his skin would rip apart.

He looked like he wanted to say something, mouth open and his throat working, but there was no sound, except his unsteady breaths. His eyes wide and full of fear.

Harry had taken the seat in front of Malfoy and watched him carefully, "After I was informed about your father, I went to Malfoy Manor to give Narcissa my condolence. She was cursed by a letter. She is now in St. Mungo's, but the healers are not sure what to do."

Malfoys hands flew through the air.

"He askes if he could see her.", Luna translated.

Harry shook his head, "This will be impossible until we found the person who did this to your family."  
Malfoy looked like he wanted to shout or maybe punch Harry, but he remained in his seat.

"We are sure that you are not safe in wizardry London right now.", I said the first words to the blond man since the trials.

Malfoy looked at me, confused and irritated.

" The killer asked about you. The letter was for you."

And then everything happened fast. Malfoys breath became unsteady like he couldn't breathe properly and sweat broke out on his ashen face, his lips nearly purple. His hands signed fast and hectic the same word over and over again.

"Whats happening?", Harry nearly screamed.

"E.M.M.A", Luna shouted back, "He askes after Emma."

I grabbed Malfoy from behind, my hand on his heart which beat far too fast, erratic while Harry jumped out of his chair and run to the room where Dracos teacher and the other students were. I heard him shouting about Emma.

"Breath", I whispered into Malfoy hear, "Breath with me. In...Out..."

After Fred's death, George had had panic attacks quite often and I knew a bit how to handle it. So I held the boy-men in my arms, one hand on his heart, the other on his hand, commanded him to breathe with me. I smelled his cold sweat on his neck and feel how cold his fingertips had become.

And then Harry came back, rushing into the small room and instead of the blonde girl from earlier, like I had thought, he was followed by a large white huskie.

The dog settled on Malfoys legs, its nose in his face and was whimpering softly.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Luna spoke to Mrs. Wilbery, who pressed a hand to her mouth. A shocked look, and something like pity, for Malfoy.

After what seemed like hours Malfoys squeaky breath became less squeaky and his heartbeat slowed done.

The dog, Emma, started to wiggle her tail after Malfoy eventually began to pet her with his free hand, while the other was still in my to warm him.


	4. Chapter 4

With a lot of patience and time, Malfoy became calmer.

  
After that, he stood up, expressionless face and nearly dead eyes, and asked what we would do now.

"We will try to find the bastard who did this and Hermione is looking for a cure for your mother."; Harry explained with a steady voice, but still nervous flicking eyes.

Malfoy crocked an eyebrow like he wanted to say, "Granger is helping me?", but instead, he signed, " _How did my father die_?"

"Maybe we should go to your home, somewhere where you feel safe.", Luna said with a small smile on her lips.

He just nodded and went to get his belongings. Emma followed him without hesitating and to my amazement I did the same.

The classroom was completely silent. All eyes were on us, while we walked up to Malfoys easel. The woman who had stood naked in the middle of the room before wore a rosè bathrobe, to my relief.

It was like Malfoy didn't really recognize that it was me, the Weasel who helped him pack his pencils and papers in the bag.

With a short look at his sketch, I realized that he was good.  
More than good.

A brown haired boy signed with fast movements to him and Malfoy answered slowly.

"Oh Draco.", the blond girl said and hugged him tight, "I'm so sorry!"

I didn't know what to do or to say because obviously, I couldn't participate in the conversation, but I was lucky.

Luna had come to us without me noticing. How could she? I was a fully trained Auror.

"We are sure that Draco's mother will be recover from the car accident."

Malfoy must have said, that his parents were involved in a car accident. Smart, I thought.

"And your father?", asked another student, but instead of answering, Malfoy just closed his eyes, his lips tight and left. His bag on the floor next to my feet.

"I can understand that you are all worried about Mr. Black and his family.", I said to the group, "But maybe you should give him some time."

I picked up the bag. It had some funny looking stickers on it and it was silver-green. Slytherin.

We left the University, Malfoy between Luna and his dog. Harry by my side.

"What do you think?", he said, "Do they have cameras in the building?"

"I asked this myself as well. I really hope so. It would help so much", the police officer in mind. Who was this person? Why, except the obvious part that Malfoy and his family had supported Voldemort years ago, did they want him dead?

We walked for quite a long time, nearly in silence, until Malfoy stopped abruptly in front of an apartment house.  
Malfoy reached behind his back, startled after there was nothing. He turned around, looked at me and pointed at his bag.   
I gave it to him and he fumbled a while until he found his keys and we followed him into the house and then in the flat.

I was not sure what I had expected, but apparently not this.

The flat was small. Really small, two cupboards alike rooms and it was messy.

There were dirty dishes and clothes all over the place. Books piled next to the violet armchair. The big table in the middle of the room was overcrowded with pencils, pens, papers, color tubes and other art supplies.  
One wall was covered with pictures. Of his parents, the Slytherin group, all charmed so they wouldn't move. Between them were a lot of his friends of the university. At one of the pictures, he was kissed by a dark-haired man.  
With a wish of his hand, most of his stuff vanished and I was slightly impressed. I hadn't known that Malfoy was good at wandless and silent magic.

He signed something and Luna translated, "He askes if you would like some tea?!"

"Yeah, thanks Malfoy.", Harry said and took a seat. Emma was sniffing at his shoes and sat down as well.

I followed Malfoy into the kitchen, which was as messy as the rest of his flat, "Do you need help?"

He shook his head and made shoo-ing movements with his hands. That was when I saw, that silent tears were rolling down his pale face.

He was shaking violently and the delicate china in his hands was clattering far too loud.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he instantly let go of the cups.

"It's ok. I'll do it. Just sit down."

He sent me something like a grateful look and went to the bathroom. I could hear the click of the lock.

I put water into the muggle water heater and searched for tea. Then I placed the bags into the cups and waited.

" That was really kind.", Luna said and leaned against the shelf next to me, "Draco is really scared for his mother."

I nodded, "Yeah, I can imagine."

Luna shook her head, the long blond curls jumping up and down, "No, Ronald. I don't think so."

The heater clicked and she grabbed it, to fill the cups with the hot water.

"He thinks that it is his fault. He thinks he should have been killed. He should have been cursed. Not his parents.", she declared with a small voice, " He thinks that he doesn't deserve to live."

Then, as she had never said anything, she cast a spell and the cups were floating to the living room, where Harry was petting Emma between the ears.

I stood at the window, examine the neighboorhood until I heard the click of the door again and Malfoy came into the room. His back straight, his gaze clear and if it wasn't for his red-rimmed eyes and nose, he could have fooled me.

" _What happened exactly?_ ", he signed and Harry took a small sip of his tea before he started to explain.

It took us a while to explain everything in detail. Malfoy didn't start to cry again, neither did he had a panic attack, but Emma was at his side the whole time. Her head on his lap, licking his long fingers. These were colorful. Blue and violet paint were sprinkled on it and with his white skin between it looked a bit like the night sky. I realized that I liked this, a lot.

" _And you two are the Aurors in charge of this case?_ ", he asked his right eyebrow a bit higher than the left one.

"Well,..", Harry started, not sure how to explain this.

"Yeah.", I stepped between. While Harry had told Malfoy everything about his parents, I had been quiet, "That's why we are here."

He looked bewildered like he couldn't believe that Harry Potter was there to help him, save him, again.  
His finger flipped and Luna translation faltered, but he seemed to encourage her.

" _Why would you do this? You hate me and my family._ "

"That's not true, Malfoy.", Harry said, the teacup between his hands, "Its no secret that we had our problems in school, but now, we are adults and no one deserves that."

  
Malfoy looked at me. Watched the muscles in my face jumping and was waiting for something. An answer, my brain told me.

"It's my job.", I crossed my arms in front of my chest, looked away. But not fast enough to miss the disappointed glimmer in his silver eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update the next chapter. Last week was a bit stressful because of school and work and yesterday after my exam I fell into bed immediately and forgot to update.  
> But now I have a few days without work and school, so I have a bit time to write and update it.  
> I'm really grateful for all your lovely comments and I hope you like the next chapter as well.  
> Have fun and enjoy the nice weather while reading =)

Later that day Harry and I sat on our sofa, no, on MY sofa and sipped at the cold beer while watching a wrestling match between The Rock and Hulk Hogan.

  
Before we went home, Malfoy and I exchanged our mobile numbers and arranged a meeting the next day to go over all his acquaintances and friends.

Luna had asked him if someone should stay for the night, clearly in mind that I wouldn't mind. I would mind Luna. I would.  
But he just shook his head, a second later someone knocked on the door.

It was the man of the photograph and he hugged Malfoy tight, whispering in his ear, while Emma went out of the room.  
After that, the man had greeted us, his name Felix and Dracos boyfriend.

Felix was a tall man with a beard and dark brown eyes. His posture screamed of his aristocratic background and his smile a trace too mocking, his handshake too presumptuous. I couldn't stand his nice featured face.

 

"Did you knew that Malfoy is gay?", I didn't look at Harry, my eyes on the telly in front of us.

"Yeah.", he answered and got distracted by the match,"OHH damn...that must have hurt! Well, yeah, Luna had said something like that a few months ago."

"Ok."

I tried to concentrate on how the Rock and Hogan smashed their heads together, but I couldn't. Something wasn't right with this Felix, I could feel it clearly in my bones.

Harry watched my face intensely, "You're not being an asshole about his orientation, are you?"

I took a deep sip of my slightly warm beer, "Of course not. I'm not a bigot like his old man."

"Good.", my best friend said and put his legs on the TV table and continued to stare at my face. Like he was searching for something or waiting, but when I didn't say anything about the matter, he repeated, "Good, because while you are with Malfoy tomorrow, I will try to find out if the University has some security cameras. And if you treat him like shit because of whom he fucks, then I have to come up with something. And you have seen him, Ron. Malfoy is different."

"Unquestionably.", I said with a heavy sarcastic undertone, "Does he see a therapist?"

"I'm not sure. I know that he had one in the past. That's why he has Emma. She is his therapy dog."

After that, we tried to watch the match while we talked about how we are trying to keep the ferret safe and to not let him feel defenseless. We all knew how he could be if this was the case.

Shortly before Harry went home I couldn't resist and asked, "Was it really that bad for him that he needs constantly psychological care since the war? Wasn't it bad for all of us?"

Harry reached into his bag, which had laid next to us on the couch and pulled out another file. This one was in a dark Russian green and thick. Really thick.

"That's why I brought you his file of the trials.", he handed it to me and it wasn't only thick, it was heavy as well, "It's important, that you read it clearly, Ron. Maybe you find some evidence who is trying to kill him."

Harry grabbed his cloak and went to the floo, with a head turned around he added, "Oh, and it's a copy, so you can keep it."

With a loud wish and green flames, he vanished and I stood utterly alone in my flat, the proof of a horrible youth in my hands.

With a flick of my wand, I made me a strong cup of tea and sat down at my working table and opened the first page.

This could take a while.

 

                                                                              ******

  
I was tired and not in the mood to argue, so when I got punctual to Malfoys place and the git wanted to go to a coffee shop and brandished his hand fast and sharp, I just nodded and held the door open for him.

It must have taken him by surprise because Malfoy sent me a completely irritated look, but held Emmas lash tight and started to walk down the stairs.

Luna had come through the floo early that morning with an arm full of books about sign language and a charming smile while saying, "You really need to learn it, now that you are together."

With that, she had planted a light kiss on my cheek and obviously didn't care that I was only wearing outrageous red boxers and had a toothbrush in my mouth.

So this was the situation when I walked side by side with Draco Malfoy trough Londons streets, in muggle trousers and a training book for sign language in my bag.

He stopped in front of a corner café with many books in the window and a colorful flag above the entrance.

Of course, I knew the meaning of the flag, Charlie had told me many years ago. Another reason not to be a bitch about Malfoys orientation. We went inside because although it was a nice spring morning, it was still far too cold to sit outside.

A young woman with pink fluffy hair behind the counter smiled brightly at us and she reminded me a bit of Tonks. My heart clenched and I planned to go to meet Teddy and Auntie Andy with Harry the next time. I adored the little pup.

"Hey Draco-Darling. How are you?", she said and I could see a golden lip frenulum piercing.

He signed really fast and the girl frowned a bit, but said, "Dang-it. I hope your mother will get better soon."

" _Thanks_.", Mafloy answered a sign I had already learned.

"Ok. Mood and stuff.", she said, clapping her ringed hands together, on her nametag _Lizzy_ , "And who are you?"

"Ron.", I held out my hand to her, which she took without hesitation, " Draco and I went to school together and after what happened to Mrs. Ma-Black I thought it would be a good time to visit."

We had talked about our explanations for his friends before and had decided to stick with this kind of story, so Malfoy didn't blink an eye after I said that.

"Oh, that's nice. Having someone you know in that time by your side. This is really kind of you.", Lizzy commented, "So, Dake. Same as always for you? And for you too, Emma?"

Malfoy nodded and smiled when Emma's tail waggled erratic, a goofy expression on her fluffy face.

"And for you?"

I scanned the counter and was clearly in heaven. Cakes, muffins, wraps and other awesome food was listed there and I couldn't decide what to eat, so I closed my eyes and pointed to something, what turned out to be a raspberry-white chocolate Strudel,

"That and a grande latte macchiato, please."

Malfoy snorted because of my behavior but didn't comment on it and went to sit in the corner at the windows.

It was the first time of that day that I had time to look him up. The day before I was just shocked to see Malfoy again, so I hadn't considered to really SEE him.

Despite the dark shadows under the red-rimmed eyes and the bloody bitten lips, he looked good. He wore a big purple jumper and dark denim, a golden rimmed glasses on his nose. His hair was a bit longer than after the war, curling to small, wild locks at his neck. And he had freckles. A lot.

All over his straight nose and sharp cheekbones. There was even one right above his upper lip and a small one of his cupid bow.

He looked somehow beautiful.

And this thought unsettled me, let me blink in confusion a few times before I could think about why I was there in the first place.

 

Once we were settled and Lizzy had brought our food, I didn't know what to do. I had totally forgotten that without Luna I wasn't able to hold a proper conversation with Malfoy, but after I told him this, the git just snorted again. He took a big sip of his hot chocolate, a surprise for me, I always had assumed Malfoy would be the espresso type of guy, and hold out a small writing pad and a pencil.

He wrote something on it and hold it high in the air.

"Idiot.", it said, "As if I wouldn't think about something like that. That you are an imbecile and not able to understand sign language was pretty clear."

"Well, thank you, BLACK.", I muttered and took a bit of the Strudel, "FUCK ME, that's delicious!"

Lizzy and a few other costumers laughed at my loud statement and I hear that someone said, "Give me the same what the ginger has!"

Malfoy just looked at me with a stony expression, like he wanted to say, "Manners, Weasley!", but I could see his heart-shaped lips twitching.

I swallowed the piece of Strudel and fell into my working mood, voice professional, "So, did you do the list of people of the wizardry community you are still in contact?"

He handed me a small paper, which held only a handful of names.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks, Edward Remus aka Teddy Lupin, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger.

"'Moine?"

"She helped me settle in London after our NEWTs and we talked a few times since then.", Malfoy scribbled on the pad.

"Okay.", I said, slightly frustrated, "None of them would want to harm you or your family."

After a raised eyebrow of Malfoy, I added, "Well, not anymore. The war is over and you were pardoned and none of those persons would want to harm you."

He shrugged, which I interpret as "Guess you're right." and we moved on, but I made me a small note to talk to all of them later anyway.

He gave me a list of all his friends and acquaintances in the Muggle world and he told me every introductory history. Every once in a while his hands were shaking so much, he had to hold Emma tightly, who seemed to love his attention and helped him through his rising panic.

At first, he seemed to wait for me to comment on it badly, make fun of him and his emotional state, but I told him in short sentence about George and ignored the matter after that.

Malfoy seemed to be able to relax more after that, which made your conversation much easier and less awkward.

When Malfoy had to go to classes I accompanied him on his way. Emma walking between us and rubbing her nose on my leg once in a while.

 

Before he went in the building, the blond girl from the day before was already waiting for him, he wrote, "I  ~~want~~ need to see my mother, please?!?"

  
"I know you want to, Draco.", somehow between the third and fourth Latte, he became Draco, which made the act in front of his friends easier, "But you know your parole as well. No contact with any person who was a Death Eater or was somehow in anyway a follower of you-know-who."

His eyes went big and pleading. His mouth slightly open when he signed a desperate, " _Please_."

I sighed and muttered, "Fuck. Yeah, ok. I will think about something, but I can't promise you anything."

" _Thank you so much_.", his hands moved slowly, so I would understand him without any problems, a small smile on his lips and he waved goodbye.

I watched him go into the building, his back straight and his walk somehow still poncy, but less arrogant then so many years before. His bum small and round and perfect in his denim.

" Fuck.", I muttered again and the old hag of the office the day before, scolded, "Language, young man!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> mention of self-harm, suicide attempts and torture while the war.

I met with Harry to go over all information we got. The University had indeed some security cameras but at first, they couldn't find the tape of this particular day and then the face of the guy was never on display.

"It was like in a movie.", my best friend told me with a grim face, "It's like this dick knew every camera angle. He doesn't even had a glamour on him."

We were at Harry's place, sitting at his kitchen table which was filled with the papers of this case.

"And I talked to the prison guards again. Malfoy senior hasn't had a visitor for three years and since he was in solitary confinement, he hadn' talked to anyone since then."

"Oh, this must have been a very sad time.", Luna came into the room and gave Harry a short kiss on the lips, before she hugged me tightly, her blond hair in a high messy ponytail fixed with her wand, "How is Draco?"

"Fine.", I said, but corrected myself, "Well, no, he isn't. How would you feel after you found out that your father was killed, your mother is in a hospital and someone is after you?"

"Scared.", Luna answered simply and I nodded my approval, but asked, 

" So, you and Malfoy were in contact the last few years?"

Luna jumped on the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple, "Yeah, while I was a guest in Malfoy Manor at the war..."

"You were imprisoned!", Harry interrupted her loudly, but she waved her hands dismissively.

"Draco and Aunt Narcissa helped us as much as they dared. You, of all people, Harry James Potter, should know that!"

"Ow!", my sister's voice went into the kitchen, "What'ya doing to make Luna upset again, Harry?"

"Nothing.", he shouted back at the same time as Luna said, "Talking shit about the war."

Ginny, wearing her Holyhead Harpies training gear and her broom on her shoulder looked into the room, "OH, hey Ronnikins. And you two stop talking about the war. It's bullshit."

Sometimes she scared me to death, so much like our mother.

"Creepy.", I whispered and earned a two finger salute of her while she stamped with dirty boots into the room to give Luna and Harry a kiss and me a slap on the back of my head.

With that, she looked at the table, an eyebrow rosed disapprovingly and she twitched. A small leftover of the Cruciatus Curse she was under so many times with the Carrows as teachers in Hogwarts. She would have this twitch for the rest of her life. I still felt so angry and helplessness because I wasn't there to protect my little sister, but I knew if I would tell her about that she would simply smack my head again and say, "Well, better me then a scared little first year, huh?!"

And I knew she was right, so I ignored her jumping muscles like everyone else and folded my long legs under the table.

"So, you have a reason to talk about it?!"

Harry's finger brushed Ginny's hand softly, "No, we have finished anyway."

"You're sure?", she asked and the twitching got worse.

"It's fine.", Luna said and hopped off the counter to place her thin arms around Ginny's hip, her left cheek pressed firmly on her left shoulder, while the blond looked to Harry, "It's fine, Ginevra."

Only mum and only when she was angry used Ginny's full name, but hearing it from Luna it sounded so inapposite and right at the same time. Ginny soon relaxed again. The tension was sucked out of her like a soul out of a poor man's body by a Dementor and the twitching stopped.

They smiled and I felt out of place. This was so intimate, that I knew that something like this had happened more than once.

I packed all the papers together with a short wave of my wand and wanted to go, but Luna held me back, "No, stay. We practice sign language now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, while Ginny takes a shower and Harry makes dinner for ALL of us."

I looked at Harry, who just picked up the knife and asked, "Salade and Pasta alright for you, mate?"

And Ginny kicked me gently against my shin, "Stay, brother.", and went to the bathroom.

Luna grabbed my hand and led me to their sofa and immediately started to sign.

She tried to explain the main rules and most useful words and I picked them up fast.

 

"How did you became friends with Malfoy?", I asked after a while, the air smelled like tomatoes and basil. It made my stomach growl.

She smiled, "He is like a kicked puppy. Barking madly at everyone who tries to come closer and bares his teeth, but deep down he craves gentle touches."

"Ok.", I murmured, not sure if this explanation was enough, but Luna continued after a few steady breaths. 

"He was very lonely after the war. Never talked to anyone in Hogwarts anymore, held his head down. Draco missed his parents terribly, knowing that he wasn't able to get in contact with them for a very long time. Shunned by an entire society is bad enough, but without anyone who knows you? It must have felt like he already died and went to hell. So he started to miss dinner, then lunch, then breakfast. Sometimes he even skipped lessons and he was self-destructive in other ways too."

She stopped, a sad expression on her face and she pulled her knees to her chest.

Ginny, who had come to us and had seated on the floor next to Luna, her head on the sofa, carried on, "He started to hurt himself. I saw his wrist while we had to work in Potientsclass together and he was often drunk and terrible reckless. Malfoy tried to kill himself more than once in the first few months back in Hogwarts. No one able or even wanting to listen to him." 

"Once he nearly jumped off the Astronomy tower late at night. He was so broken, he still is.", Luna said

"So, you just felt sorry for him?!"

I didn't want to think about this type of Malfoy. Scared, lonely and willing to die so easily. I felt bad, like we should have made sure that even the "bad guys" would be able to live a life again.

Luna shook her head, some strands of her hair fell out of the construction on her head, "No. I simply like broken things, because I am one too. And I'm sure that you like broken things as well."

Her cornflower blue eyes fixed me with an all too knowing gaze and before I could say anything against her statement, she jumped off the sofa and signed, " _Dinner's ready_."

I was a bit surprised that I already understood her, grabbed the outstretched hand of my sister, hurled her up and followed the blond to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone out there =)
> 
> So. I thought about writing a 5000-7000 word fic of this story from Draco's perspective. What do you think about that?
> 
> And:  
> As I mentioned before...  
> english is not my first language and I know that there are some spelling and grammar mistakes in it.  
> Sadly I don't have a beta-reader, but that is why wanted to ask if someone out there would be willing to help me a bit.  
> I would appreciate it so much.  
> If you are interested, just write me a message
> 
> nice greetings from Germany

 Draco and I got somehow into a daily routine.

I was slightly startled after he told me that he had to work four times a week. It was in a small art gallery at the reception, but sometimes he was allowed to help with the upcoming shows as well.

" _It's not much, but it pays the bills_.", he had shrugged after I had stared open-mouthed while he explained it to me.

So we met before he had to go to classes or work and went over small pieces of information, little things that could be evidence and a step closer to get the bastard.

Sometimes I simply sat next to him and read in his file, while he worked on some paintings for class.

Mostly I abandoned my work after a while for watching him sketch and draw. His face lit up, bright eyes and ever slightly open mouth with shiny lips.

When he worked with oil or acryl paints he got messy shortly after he started. All sorts of colors were scattered all over his hands and trousers and faded jeans shirts.

I loved to watch him. It calmed me after long nights talking with Harry about the case, after another long discussion with my mother, why I wouldn't go and find a girlfriend to bring home.

"Because I've got no time for that, Mother!"

And the lessons in sign language with Luna and sometimes even Hermione. I wasn't a bit surprised after I had talked to her about Draco and learned, that she indeed was his friend and of course she was able to sign.

After his last suicide attempt at Hogwarts, where he cut open his wrists, Hermione went to infirmity and offered him help, which he took immediately.

Hermione learned about his curse and taught him, Luna, Professor McGonagall and herself sign language and helped him master nonverbal magic.

After they graduated Draco had told her, that he wanted to do something nice and, she already had noticed that he was good at art, suggested to go to an Art University.

What he did, with her and Professor McGonagall help and never regret.

" _I love art. I love paper and the scent of paints and the feeling in galleries. It is amazing, filling your soul with pure freedom and wan_ t.", he had signed after I had asked him about his studies and why he hadn't wanted to work in the wizardry community, " _Well, and of course no one in their right mind would hire an Ex-Death Eater. It was the best decision I've ever made_."

And I couldn't help but agree with him. He would probably never had a happy life if he had stayed. Now, he wasn't entirely happy as well. More then often he wouldn't want to get out of bed and he once started to cry without any reason at all or he got a panic attack after a loud noise from the street.

Whenever something similar happened, Emma was right by his side, licking his fingers, barking softly at him or just lay down next to him, until he was fine again.

I got to know Amber, the blond girl, and her boyfriend Emery, who studied art as well and who snorted orange juice once after

Draco moved his hands edgy and somehow funny. Telling a joke without any sounds and I never laughed harder.

I learned that Draco signed differently for every person in his life. With Amber, he was always soft and smooth, with Emery witty and somehow sarcastic. With Lizzy and his friends of the gay café open and friendly, with Luna and Hermione honest and earnest. His hand movements towards Teddy and Andromeda full of love, while he was sharp and scornfully to Harry. And to

Felix, it was pure sex.

I even tried to get on with Felix, although I really disliked him. It's not that I hadn't let him checked. His register in the Muggle and the wizardry society was clear. I learned that they were a couple for over a year and that they met at a party and that Felix worked at the stock exchange. He liked lamb, black coffee and was allergic to dogs and cats. He was, as far as I knew, normal, but the negative feeling in the gut when I saw him, never stopped.

In general, I learned more about him and his relationship with Draco than I wanted.

Once I ran in while they were shagging on the living room floor after Draco hadn't opened the door for over ten minutes.

I wished I hadn't seen, what I had seen. Felix pounding into Draco's ass with deep, hard movements, holding him down.

Draco's face was pink and he was biting his lips hard.

His slender body bowed and his pale marble-like skin sweaty and the sounds he made were filthy.

When our eyes met, I turned on my heels and apparated straight to my office from where I went to Hogwarts to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about Draco.

We never talked about this incident, but Draco had, at last, the decency to blush furiously when we saw each other again.

So, between spending time with Draco Malfoy and starting to enjoying it more than I should, I spoke to the Wizengamot because of a derogation.

"When does your class starts today?", I asked him nearly a month after we started the investigation.

" _Why_?", Draco signed lazily and went to the kitchen to make some tea. I followed him, Emma on my tail. She liked me quite much and I adored the white Husky nearly to death.

"I've got a surprise for you.", I leaned on the doorframe and watched him put on the kettle. Draco turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you think, you can skip class today?"  
" _Why_?", he asked again, this time a bit nervous and eyed me suspiciously.

I held out the letter, which I had hidden in my trouser pocket before and he grabbed it promptly.

After he saw the seal his mouth went wide open and he nearly ripped the letter in two in his hurry to open and read it.

I already knew what it would say, so I watched his face closely.

His silver eyes wide and so honest, full of emotions and running over the words. His lips were shaking and then he narrowed his eyes, took a few unsteady breaths and opened them again.

I've never seen anyone this grateful.

" _I can really go to St. Mungo and visit my mother_?"

"I said I would think about a way.", I grinned when he let the letter fall to the floor and hugged me tightly, his warm breath stroked my sensitive skin on my neck. I could feel his steady heartbeat against my chest and he smelled so sweet. I didn't want to let him go, but I had to, so I took a step back and asked, "Shall we go today?"

Instantly he ran into the living room, his hands flying through the air and I couldn't follow his words.

"Draco..slow down or I can't understand you."

He stopped and signed with shaking hands, " _Ok. Let's go now, please. Now_."

I looked him up and couldn't suppress a small laugh, "You don't want to change clothes?"

Draco was in his art clothes and in his hair was a bit grass green paint. He looked into the mirror and vanished the worst with a snap of his fingers and shook his head, " _No, Let's go. Can Emma come with us? How do we get there? Do I need anything?_ "

"Are you sure you want to go like this? Your mother is awake and what will she think about your appearance?"

Narcissa Malfoy was awake for a few days. She wasn't in the best condition, but she lived and was awake and knew what happened.

He waved his hand dismissively and got Emma's lash, " _I don't care. I want to see my mum now._ "

And he was right. Why delay it for fancy clothes?

 

                                                      ****

Not an hour later we were in front of the old hospital and Draco looked completely wrenched, in a good way.

He had nervous red spots on his cheeks and they trailed down his neck and collarbone.

"How long?", I inquired, not sure if he would understand this short sentence, but he answered, " _4 years, 7 months and 16 days since I last saw and held her_."

When we wanted to go inside of St. Mungo one of the guards stopped us with a rude hand signal and pressed his hand against Draco's chest, so he wasn't able to walk in.

The guy was tall, board shoulders and his face pinched, while he stared at Emma, "The bitch is not allowed in the building."

I raised an eyebrow about his comment and I could feel Draco tense next to me, his hands signed, " _Please, I need her_."

I didn't translate, but said, "You see, Mister, whats your name?"

"Ruby Franklin."

"Well, Mister Franklin, here you have an official document of the Wizengamot and the Aurordepartemend, that this BITCH is allowed in St. Mungo Hospital for the next few hours and if you have a problem with that, please go to your superior and discuss this with them. We have no time for that now.", I told him coldly, took Dracos Arm and led him into the hospital.

At the reception was a young woman and she barely twitched a finger after seeing Emma with us.

"We'd like to visit Mrs. Malfoy.", I said to her in a schooled voice.

She took out some papers and asked politely, "And how are you?"

"Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, his dog Emma and Ronald Weasley"

Her face lit up, "Oh, Mr. Weasley. I heard everything about you, what you were doing at the war and well wonderful, would you please follow me.", she nearly jumped out of her seat with eager looking eyes and I wanted to be somewhere else.

After the war, I had often met girls and women like her. Convinced I might be a hero and they all wanted to get to know me because of my status.

Another reason why I hadn't brought home a girl until so far, but my mother didn't seem to understand this fact.

Draco merely grinned at the situation, briefly forgotten why we were here in the first place.

So we followed the woman, who was babbling about heroic deeds and the scent of too sweet flower perfume and disinfectant filled my nose. Emma sniffed excitedly.

At the end of a long, lemon green painted floor, I could see Dennis Creevy and Adam, my last partner.

Harry had guards posted to protect her, directly after Mrs. Malfoy went in.

"Thanks.", I said to the women, "But from here we can manage alone."

She somehow looked disappointed, but turned around and left.

" _That wasn't really smooth, you know?_ ", Draco signed, " _You need to pamper your fans_."

"Oh, shut up, you git.", I snorted and went to greet my friends and coworkers.

"Jezz, Ronnikin, I thought I wouldn't see you for the next ten thousand years.", Dennis clapped me on the shoulder and Adam continued, "Yeah, you great moron. Since you have this new case, it's like you vanished from the earth."

I took his hand and grinned, "Couldn't stand your ugly face, ya' know."

At first, Adam and I wouldn't get along, but after the first case and saving the bastard's ass from a Cruciatus we became friends.

He was a good lad, always joking. His somehow delicate features led the people the wrong way and they often underestimated him, because Adam was bloody good at throwing jinxes.

I missed him and the work with him a bit.

"So, hey Malfoy.", Dennis waved to Draco, who only nodded in recognition, but Emma nearly jumped him to get a good cuddle.

"Can we go in?", I questioned, but Adam shook his head, "Only a few moments. Even if I am sure that you are the git I know, we are required to filch you guys."

So they cast some spells on us and after a few heartbeats Dennis smiled friendly and opened the door behind them.

The room wasn't big, but bright and inviting.

The bed stood next to a big window and was empty but in the corner, at the open window, was a tall figure with long dark blond hair, curling ever so slightly like Dracos.

Startled by the noise of the door, Mrs. Malfoy turned around and looked in shock. The teacup in her hand dropped to the floor with a loud clatter.

Then, she and her son moved at the same time, falling into each other arms, clinging to each other.  
"Draco!", she sobbed, kissing his cheeks, his forehead and roaming his frame with her delicate hands, as she was getting to know him again, "My little Dragon. Oh, Merlin."  
I felt out of place, like always and coughed, "I wait outside, yeah. Just...well."  
I closed the door behind me, seeing Narcissa Malfoy's overjoyed face and knew that this was right.

We stayed for the whole day in St. Mungo.

After mother and son had enough time alone to get to know each other again, I went into the room with three cups of good coffee.

Mrs. Malfoy walked towards me and I immediately reminded me of the women who had lied to Lord Voldemort for her son.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley.", she said and kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked. I could hear Draco snickering in the background.

"You don't have to thank me. don't mention it, please, don't!", I told her slightly embarrassed and gave her one of the cups, "I hope you like Latte Macchiato, Madam."

She thanked me again and sat down on her bed, while I took a seat on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in the room after I gave Draco his hot chocolate.

Emma lay on the floor to his feeds and snored loudly.

"How did you get Emma?", Mrs. Malfoy asked her son and Draco started to explain hesitantly.

" _Shortly before Christmas after the war, Granger got me into therapy. Her name was Melbourn, but nothing she did seem to help me._ _No potions, no muggle medication and eventually mind healer Melbourn suggested another help before I could try to kill me again._ "

Mrs. Malfoy flinched violently, all too knowing that her son could have been dead for many years now and she wouldn't have been able to see him again.

" _She took me to a Muggle organization. You know they have wars too?! And they have therapy dogs sometimes, to help the people after it. And there I met Emma. We bond instantaneously._ "

As if she knew she was the topic of matter, Emma raised her head and demanded some petting of her owner.

" _She is my best friend ever since and without her, I would be lost. Because of her, I have a reason to get up in the morning or to go out of the flat or to work, because she needs food or to live, because she needs me, as much as I need her._ "

He had never told me why he had Emma personally, even if I knew why he had her. 

I liked that I got to know him a bit more.

I liked him.

Much.

Fuck, I thought.

 

 

Right before we had to go after the nurse came in and demanded us very politely to go for the seventh time, I asked Mrs. Malfoy, "How did you learn sign language?"

She smiled and that was the same as Draco's, "Miss Lovegood comes to visit me quite often. She was determined to teach me, so after Draco's parole was over, I would be able to talk to him."

I laughed, "Yeah, she's great. She is teaching me as well."

"Just because for this assignment?", she raised a perfect eyebrow, just like her son does all the time.

I blushed, "She is very determined, as you very well know."

Mrs. Malfoy studied my face, searching for clues and then patted my hand, "She is indeed, but you don't learn it for nothing, I can confirm it."

Not really knowing what she implied, I only nodded and said my goodbyes.

Mrs. Malfoy hugged her son tightly again, whispering into his ear and giving him as much love as she could. Then she cuddled Emma without hesitation and waved us goodbye as well.

 

It took us a while to get him home and we didn't really talk. Draco had to process the event first, so we walked in comfortable silence.

Infront of his door, he signed, " _Thank you, Ron, but I would like to be alone now._ "

"It's fine. Call if you need anything or otherwise we see each other tomorrow."

Draco put his hand on my shoulder, which wandered up and up and up to my cheek. Squeezing it lightly and I felt the heat of his skin against mine.

I wanted...wanted so much, but I just pressed my lips shortly at his palm and stepped back.

"See you tomorrow, Draco.", my heart beating hard in my chest.

He smiled an honest smile and went inside.

I stood there for a while. Completly flustered and my heart was running miles after miles.

I wanted to go, Apparate straight home when I heard the BANG. Then there was loud growling and someone shouted.

Without thinking I ran inside, breaking the door open in the process.

In the middle of the living room stood a hooded figure, tall and broad, Emma was biting his arm hard and Draco way laying on the floor.

A red puddle was spreading around him.

"NO!", I screamed and shot curses after curses to the figure, who kicked Emma hard and apparated away.

Even though she yelped loudly she ran to Draco and started to howl.

"Draco.", I dropped next to him. He was pale, not moving, his eyes wide open.

"Merlin, please, don't die on me, you git.", with unsteady hands, I cast a Patronus to Harry and held Draco's wrist.

I could feel the fading scars of his past on the skin and I tried to feel his pulse. There it was, slowly, unsteady and far too weak.

"Please!", I nearly screamed, not really knowing what to do. I felt so helplessness.

But then I remembered something Luna had told me many years ago. A spell, to save the person you...love.  
Save him, I thought, I need to save him. I need him.

I held out my hands, which were dark red and sticky with blood.

" _Tenetur in vita mea. Tenetur in corde meo.Tenetur in perpetuas aeternitates. Nos unum sumus._ ", my voice was shaking and I nearly couldn't speak.

At first, I thought it hadn't work, but then I could feel him. I could feel Draco's presence in my bones, could feel his heart beat like it was laying in my hand.

And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenetur in vita mea.  
> Tenetur in corde meo.  
> Tenetur in perpetuas aeternitates.  
> Nos unum sumus.
> 
> Bound to my life.  
> Bound to my heart  
> Bound for all eternity.  
> We are one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved to write this Chapter. I'm not sure why, but probably because I could tell you all so much about my Draco-Headcanons =D
> 
> Have fun reading and enjoy your weekend, wherever you are.

I felt a heart next to mine.

  
A steady, loud and wonderful beating heart.

I knew it wasn't mine, because its rhythm was different than the one which laid inside my chest for over 23 years now.

Mine did always a ba-ba-dam.

This however made ba-dam-dam-ba-dam and a little faster.

It laid there, right next to mine and they were pounding cheerfully.

 

 

It was dark, but I felt warm and secure. Where ever I was, it was under a soft blanket and familiar sounds.

 

 

I could smell the scent which was typical for St. Mungos or any hospital in general.

I heard the noises of the scanning monitor and softly whispered conversations.

When I opened my eyes, bright sunlight was shining on my face and I blinked a few times before I could see anything clearly.

"Oh, wonderful, you are awake.", someone said to me and I felt a charm dribble over me.  
Diagnosis and warming charms.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Weasley?", the voice said again and I saw a young woman in healer robes.

"I d' nw.", I tried to answer, but my mouth was dry and my tongue heavy.

She chuckled and lift my head to give me some water, "Sorry, but this will wear off in a few seconds. My name is Elisa McDougal and I'm your and your bonded mates healer."

I must have looked gobsmacked because she stilled.

"What is the last thing you can remember?"

I tried to remember some, cleared my throat, "I'm not sure. I got a letter from the Wizengamot and went to work. Then I was at St. Mungo's with Draco."

A few images flashed in front of my inner eye. Pale, lifeless Draco laying on the ground. Blood on his shirt, his cheek, around him and on my hands. A dark, hidden man next to him, fighting against brave Emma.

I tried to sit up, "Where is he? Where is Draco? Is he alive?"

Healer Mcdougal pushed me by my shoulders and I fell back in the bed, "No, you won't march off somewhere in your condition. Mr. Malfoy is fine, still asleep, but he lives."

I let out some air I didn't know I had held and tried to relax.

"Where is he?", I asked again and McDougal pointed to my right side.

In the bed next to me, no three meters away, Draco laid and slept.

His face without any worries, smooth skin and gentle breaths.

"What happened exactly?"

Healer McDougal sat on the chair next to my bed, on the back my mother's cardigan, and replied, "I'd hoped you could tell me the missing bits."

"What's missing?"

She grinned, "Well, Mr. Malfoy was attacked, you tried to protect him. You cast a Patronus to Mr. Potter and when he arrived only four minutes later, you both were unconscious. There was a lot of blood, nearly on Mr. Malfoy, but we couldn't diagnose any wounds."

"I...", trying to remember everything clearly, I squeezed my eyes shut and repeated everything that I remembered, "I went with him home after the visit and we said goodbye. I just wanted to Apparate and then I heard noises and went looking. Draco....."

I hesitated.

I had been frightened when I had seen his body on the ground.

"He didn't move and I attacked the bastard, but he could escape. I sent the Patronus and panicked. I'm not sure, I think I cast a spell a friend had told me."

"Yeah, I thought so.", she mumbled and got up, "I'm not sure which spell you used, but you bonded yourself to Draco Malfoy."

At first, I wanted to say, she must be wrong. Because, well, hell I wouldn't bond myself to Draco, but then I felt him, deep inside me. His mind and emotions, like a second layer of skin.

I could feel, that he was confused and unsettled. That he wasn't sure what to do.

I looked at Draco, who stirred a bit but didn't open his eyes, even if he was awake.

I said nothing and Healer McDougal continued, "We figured it out after we wanted to put you into different rooms. You nearly died because of this, Mr. Weasley."

The door opened and my mother went into the room, some silver strands in her otherwise dark red hair and when she saw that

I was awake, she opened her arms wide, "Oh darling, what in the hell did you do again?"

She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"I was so scared. You nearly died, you know that, Ronald?!"

"I'm sorry.", I repeated. 

"And what is with the Malfoy-kid?"

"Don't call him that, Mum. Draco...", I felt his heartbeat in my chest getting faster.

"What stupid spell did you use anyway?"

"Mom."

"What? You bonded yourself to a Malfoy."

"MOM!"

"And not any Malfoy. It's DRACO Malfoy, the brat, who.."

"MOTHER! Would you please be so kind and STOP IT!", I nearly shouted at her and she looked slightly hurt and confused at me.

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything else against or about him, I said, "Draco Malfoy is a good man. I worked with him the last month and he nearly died as well and I did what I thought what was right."

"Oh, is it a bad time to come in now?", I heard Hermione's muffled voice.

"It's always a bad time when Mum is angry with Ron.", that was Ginny and some "PSSST!, They can hear you!" from four different people.

"Damn those kids.", my mother muttered, stood up and opened the door wide, "If you are this noisy, you can come in and do it to my face, Ginevra!"

Next to Hermione and my scolded sister were Harry and Luna, who waved happily at me.

"Sorry, Mum.", my sister said and I could swear I heard Healer McDougal whisper, "Damn, the Weasley-matron is scary."

I snorted at her statement and set up a bit more, so I could see everyone clearly.

Ginny, Hermoine and Harry went to my bed to greet me, but Luna hopped on Draco's bed and asked him, "Are you trying to go back to sleep or was this situation quite uncomfortable, so you act like sleeping?"

Everyone's gaze went to Luna and Draco, who opened his eyes very slowly and looked at her annoyed.

Healer McDougle stepped to his bed and cast the same diagnosis charms on him, "Mr. Malfoy, you could have informed me that you are awake."

He just shrugged and looked away, clearly uncomfortable with this many person in the room.

 

Shortly after that my mother and Ginny went home, still bickering about her comment earlier and Hermione went to get everyone some tea, while Harry and I talked about the incident.

"You're sure it was a man?", he asked, sitting cross-legged at the end of my bed and writing everything down.

I nodded, " Yeah, I'm sure."  
" _Or it was a really big woman_.", Malfoy signed and Luna said thereupon, "Well Millicent Bulstrode was quite impressive at school."

I good-naturedly rolled my eyes, "No, really. I am sure it was a guy. His voice was very manly."

" _True and furthermore Millie married some Russian and lives in Moscow since 2001 and we always ignored each other anyway_."

Apropos ignoring. Draco didn't look at me or even really acknowledged my presence. Whenever I tried to catch his eyes with mine he looked away, pursing his lips and snuggle closer to Emma, who was allowed in the sterile hospital room once again.

My heart sunk. I wanted him to look at me, to see me and I knew it was stupid. So utterly stupid.

Hermione came back into the room, a few teacups floating around her and she pulled her thick hair into a bun, "What kind of spell did you use anyway, Ron?"

"What'ya mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play stupid, brat. You know exactly what I mean."

She was the first person how asked what spell it was and I didn't know how to explain it, so I simply said, "You know, well...Luna had told me about it once."

Luna's head snapped up, her eyes wide and glowing, "You used this one? You are sure?"

I nodded, surprised by her reaction.

"What's this one?", Hermione asked exasperated and Harry stretched out his legs on my bed, watching his girlfriend attentively.

"Oh you know.", Luna began and her glance switched between Draco and me, "It is from a very old Scandinavian legend."

" _A fucking fairytale_?", Draco looked furious.

"Merlin.", Hermione groaned, "Ronald, you could have killed the two of you."

My heart was racing. I could have killed and not saved him. Draco could have been dead in my arm, I would have done it, if not the attacker.

Luna snipped annoyed with her finger, "Do you really think I would have told anyone about an unknowing spell from a fucking 'fairytale', as you said so, Draco, without being sure that it would work?! How crazy do you think I am?"

Noone said anything to her outbreak, but Harry smiled at her adoringly. Damn, they were disgustingly sweet.

"I read in different ancient books and scrolls, how it would work and if it was safe for the person who cast it.", she said, her voice normal again and she twisted her wand between her thin fingers, " I can send them over, so you can check yourself, Hermione."

"What does the legend says?", Harry asked and Luna's face went bright and happy, as she had only waited for this particular question.

"It's about a witch, Lofn, and muggle Viking, Nidhogg. She was a beautiful and powerful woman, strong not only in magic. And he, one of the best in the whole kingdom, was a proud and narcissistic man. They fought against each other for many, many years, until they all were threatened by a bigger enemy. A wizard stronger than any living man who had ever lived, a shapeshifter."

"Probably an Animagus.", Hermione whispered.

"Or a werewolf.", Luna added, "This wizard killed everyone who tried to fight against him and made slaves out of all the others. So the last standing kind demanded Lofn and Nidhogg to fight together to end the reign of terror. So they did. The fought against the wizard and tried to bring him to fall, but when they were nearly at their aim, Nidhogg got mortally wounded. Knowing, that Lofn wouldn't be able to kill the wizard without the Viking man, she bonded him to her soul and heart."

She stopped and looked at Draco, "They fought and killed the wizard, but when they tried to break the bond, it was impossible. Nidhogg was angry at Lofn because she had stolen his life and independence. He wouldn't be able to have a wife and children for himself, but only ever be with her. And she wouldn't give him what he wanted until he showed her the respect she had earned. Lofn wouldn't let him go, forced him to stay by her side and see her. So he tried to kill her, but every wound he inflicted on her, he got himself. He killed them both."

It was silent for a few moments and then Draco signed with a cynical facial expression, " _Well wasn't that a lovely story?! Wonderful, really wonderful._ "

Harry sniggered but stopped abruptly when he saw Luna's face.

"No, you don't understand.", she sighed, "Only great feelings can make the bond work. She had loved him and wanted him to love her back."

All eyes were on me and the blood ringed in my ears. I felt my and Draco's heart speed up and pounding like mad.

An uncomfortable heat crept up my neck and my face felt hot. I must look like a carrot. Damn this spell, damn Luna and damn this stupid legend. Why had I used it? To safe Draco, my brain told me softly, because you like him and you want to be with him.

"I know it might sound like a bad idea.", Harry tore me out of my thoughts and I could see Draco sign " _Well, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?!_ ", which got him a two finger flip of Harry.

"Well, as I wanted to say, probably a bad idea, but I would like to see the attacker and wanted to ask you if I could use Legilimency."

" _NO_!", Dracos hands looked like he screamed and he shook his head furiously.

I knew it was because of the war. I had read it in his trial file.

The year in Malfoy Manor his Aunt Bellatrix had loved to torture her nephew by attacking him when they were in the dining room with many people and talking out his deepest secrets.  
Snape had tried to teach his godson Occlumency, but the dead headmaster had other things to do and Draco was more than once at the bitch's mercy.

I understood his reaction, I really did.

"Ron?", my best friend looked at me questioning.

"I...", my voice crooked, "I don't know, why not?!"

"But if Harry uses Legilimency on you, Draco will probably feel it too because of the bond.", Hermione scowled and stood protectingly next to Draco.

I turned my gaze to Draco and addressed him for the first time since we had woken up, "I don't know, but maybe it could help to find this person and after that, we can try to break the bond, you know?!"

He stilled, face deeply shut, but definitely thinking hard and then he shrugged shortly.

" _Ok. Potter can use it on both of us_."

"You are sure, Draco?", Hermione asked him and he just shrugged again.

"Ok, thanks, Malfoy.", Harry said and pointed his wand at me, "You're ready, mate?"

"Yeah.", I nodded and closed my eyes. When Harry tried to invade my mind I tried to relax and let him in. He poked in my memories until he found what he had searched. I could felt Draco get tense and Harry stilled, not doing anything, but like banging on a door in my head.

"I can't see anything.", Harry murmured, "Malfoy, you need to let me see them. You don't need to use Occlumency for Ron. He is safe."

The door opened and I could see the memories Harry studied clearly. Hearing the shouting, Emma's whining and my frantic breathing. I could see Draco lying in his blood and silver lifeless eyes facing the ceiling.

I could feel my heartbeat and the cold sweat running down my shoulder blades and the incredibly strong need to save Draco.

The feeling that I wouldn't want to live without him, that I wouldn't be able to live without him. That I needed him in my life because I loved, loved, loved him so much.

Harry ended the spell and removed slowly from my mind, his face expressionless, but his eyes knowingly.

Now he knew what I really felt for Draco.

Instead of commenting he just patted my knee and moved to do the same with Draco.

Draco was sitting with an ashen face and nearly white lips on his bed and nodded, so Harry would start to.

I felt how Draco tried to relax enough to let Harry in. It took them some attempts and then suddenly Harry was in Draco's head.

I could feel Harry, searching the memory. It was like he flicked through a book until he found the page he had searched.  
I tried to ignore the feeling, but it was overwhelming.

First Draco had been happy and nearly content but then surprised. After he was hit by Sectrumsempra and pain filled his brain, he was frightened. Not for him, but for Emma.

Draco was scared that his dog would have to suffer.

And then the spell ended abruptly.

"Thanks, Malfoy.", Harry said and licking his lips nervously, not knowing what he should say.

"And?", I asked.

He sighed, "Bad thing, I really couldn't see the persons face. Good thing that the bastard uses Sectrumsempra. So it limits the suspects a bit, somehow."

" _Potter, you don't HAVE any suspects you can limit down_.", Draco signed with shaky hands and closed eyes.

"Yeah, I know. The problem is, that it could be nearly everyone.", he stretched his arms until they gave a loud crack and then stroke Emma's fluffy ears, "But you, my sweetheart, were really brave. Biting the attacker to save Draco, really brave."

"Biting?", Hermione piped up.

I had forgotten that she and Luna were still here and jumped a bit.

"Yeah.", I said, "Emma had bitten him."

"DNA!", she shrieked, "Merlin, boys. We can take some DNA of the attacker if she has still some skin or blood particles in her mouth."

Harry jumped up, "You are geniuses, 'Mione!", and ran out of the room.

"What's going on?", I asked, completely in the dark.

"Some Muggle thing, Ronald.", Hermione turned her back to me, "Draco when Harry comes back, could you please open Emma's mouth and let me look into it?"

Draco looked as bewildered like I felt but signed, " _Yeah, of course_."

Harry came back with some cotton swabs and a few small containers and cloves.

Hermione put them on and Draco opened Emma's mouth.

While she looked into the mouth and inspected the teeth, she whispered exited, "Ohh that is so cool. So awesome."

After she was finished, she and Harry vanished without even saying goodbye, Hermione still babbling exhilarated.

"Wow. that was ...different.", I said to lightened the mood.

Draco snorted and Luna rocked her head from side to side.

"I should go as well. Ginny will probably want to strangle your mother and needs my love now."

So she stood up, hugged Draco and Emma and kissed me on the cheek before she left.

After that, Draco and I were alone.

His gaze at his entwined hands and his mussed hair falling into his face.

He looked beautiful.

"Are you angry at me?", I asked softly after a while.

He didn't react so I thought he didn't hear me and I repeated louder this time, "Draco, are you angry with me? Because of the bond?"

He looked up and our eyes met. He crocked his head to on side and then, instead of answering me, he turned around, burying his face in the white sheets, his back towards me.

So this was a yes.

I groaned gently and let myself fall backward, feeling Draco's steady heartbeat in my chest and his soul on my skin.

                                                               

 

                                                                    ****

In the following days, we learned that we couldn't walk away from each other.

The biggest distance we both could endure were hundred fifty steps. Whenever we were in different rooms, something was tugging at my inner core and when the distance was too far, a pain like sharp needles in my back and extremities occurred.

Shortly before we were discharged from the hospital, we had a big argument, where I screamed at him and he threw plates at me. Draco since then almost always ignored me.

 

He had wanted to go back to his flat and I disagreed, "You should live at my flat for the meantime."

He had shaken his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, " _Definitely not, Weasley_."

"What if the person comes back? Or he is already waiting there to kill you in the instant you set a foot inside?"

" _Don't be stupid._ "

"Shit Draco, you shouldn't risk your damn life like that.", I had shouted at him.

His hands had moved like mad, " _I WON'T FUCKING LIVE WITH YOU IN YOUR STUPID FLAT!_ "

"YOU CAN'T LIVE IN YOURS AS WELL!!!"

" _We will see that_!"

"MERLIN! THERE IS A FUCKING KILLER WHO WANTS TO OFF YOU, YOU STUPID ARROGANT GIT!"

That was when Draco had thrown some hospital plates in my direction and stamped his foot. He looked like a frustrated child.

He was frustrated indeed, not able to scream at me like I did and he needed a way to let out his anger, so he threw everything he got in hands and raged like mad.

After one of the plates splinted against my arm, I stormed to him, grabbed his lanky arms and shook him.

"Damn it Draco. Do you want to die?"

He pushed me away, with much more strength than I thought he had, and signed, " _No, of course not, but I don't want to lose my life because of some arsehole. I won't let him destroy everything I have, my flat, my education, my friendships and especially not my relationship with Felix._ "

And that had hurt more than any little porcelain splitter which stuck in my skin.

I swallowed hard. My heart clenching painfully.

Fuck.

So I had said with a rough voice before I went behind the small curtain around my bed, "I won't let him. I promise."

 

 

So we moved into Draco's flat after Harry and Hermione had put one security charm after another on the house.

I slept on the sofa, which we had moved, so the tugging wasn't bad enough to hold us awake.

Draco went to class and to work and I followed like a little puppy, always by his side like Emma.

Draco's friends soon made fun of our proximity, but always in a well-meant way.

We told them that I had an assignment here and would stay for a few weeks longer than expected and they took me into their circle.

I learned that Draco's friends and fellow students were all somehow strange. A bit like Luna in school.

If I had thought that I had to get to know Draco well in the month before the attack, I was frankly absolutely wrong.

There was so much more about him.

I learned that the blond loved Spaghetti Carbonara and garlic. If he could he would eat it every single day, but he hated fish and chips. In his bag for uni were always two bars of chocolate. But not just any kind of chocolate bar. It was milk chocolate with hazelnuts or with peanuts.

He never left his flat in the morning before he had drunk three cups of coffee. Without, he was cranky for the rest of the day.

He never ate real breakfast.

" _No fucking time for that_."

Sometimes he smoked a cigarette, even if he didn't like the taste. He just liked the feeling of fire and smoke in his lungs, like a real dragon.

He never wore the same socks of a pair.

He needed hours in the bathroom, the mirror and the walls were always fogged afterward.

Draco had trouble sleeping and when it was nights like that, he came into the living room, well knowing that I was still awake too, and sat down at his working table. Sketching for hours, while listening to muggle music.

He detested the internet but loved movies and the cinema.

Draco liked to go to clubs and dance and he was graceful and hot while moving his whole body on the dancefloor.

He didn't care about his hair as much as he had in the past, but he liked his curls a lot. I liked them too. Sometimes he would tie them up, mostly when e was leaning over his sketchbook or portfolios and they were disturbing him. I liked that as well.

The more sun we had in London the more freckles appeared on his cheeks.

I was in heaven and hell at the same time.

 

Most of the time I thought I shouldn't see him in his daily life. I hadn't earned it, forced into this bond with me and I hoped Harry would find the killer soon and we could research on a way to free him.

I hoped that my best friend for twelve years would hurry up and take his time at once.

I knew after he had the killer and we were able to break the bond I wouldn't have the opportunity to stay that close to him.  
It broke my heart on daily basis, especially since Draco tried to spend more and more time with Felix.

 

One evening, nearly two weeks after the attack, Draco went into the living room, only wearing too big patterned pajama pants and sat next to me.

" _Felix asked me, why I wouldn't have that much sex with him anymore_.", he signed and I nearly suffocated on my spit.

"'cuse me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow provocative, " _You heard me well enough. We need to figure something out_."

"And you and Felix can't wait until the bond is solved and I'm not here anymore?", I snarled.

Draco sighed, " _Ron, Merlin. We had sex only a handful of times since my father was killed and now since you are here, not even once. You and I are always together and Felix probably thinks I'm cheating on him with you_."

Draco hesitated, " _I don't want to lose him because of this situation_."

 

That was when I asked Harry with an utterly embarrassed face if he could lend me his cloak for the next few weeks, while Draco was in the bathroom.

When my best friend, the bastard, asked why, I answered honestly, "Because Draco's boyfriend gets suspicious and they want to fuck and well, I can't just walk a few miles so they can shag, you see. And I need a way to hid and yeah, well, would you please be so kind?"

Harry looked at me with...pity and patted me on the shoulder before he said, "Sure, mate. No problem."

 

I was devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofn is a Goddess of Lust.  
> Nidhogg is the name of a dragon in the scandinavian mythology.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Friday evening and I sat with Draco, his friends and, surprisingly, Harry in Lizzy's café and listening to some live music from a very gay, very talented young lady.

  
"I should have asked if Gin and Luna would have like to come with us.", Harry told me smiling when we sat in the corner, "They would have loved it."

In the wizardry society weren't a lot of opportunities for LGBT's.

There was one little, sloppy club near Manchester. Hidden in a dark side alley, always smelling like old beer and sweat and something I never really wanted to know. I could imagine that this little muggle café must feel like a safe sanctuary for Harry and that he wanted to share it with them, but I was also glad, that he was alone.

Draco was standing in the front row, Felix massive arms around his lithe body, and talking to Amber erratic.

Since I had the cloak, Felix came home ever so often and he and Draco disappeared into his bedroom. Only the loud banging of the headboard on the wall showed their presence. Whenever this happened, I threw a heavy silent charm on the living room and tried to sleep. I never could sleep. Always visualize how Draco would move, how his skin and lips would taste and how warm and smooth he would feel under my hands and my body.

I hated it.

I had never thought I would ever fall in love. I mean, I fancied some people once in a while and I always had assumed that I would marry Hermione. But when I had kissed her and there was absolutely nothing and there never was anything after her, I thought I was in some way broken or the right girl hasn't come so far.

I had never imagined I would fall in love with a guy, especially not with Draco Malfoy.

But here I was, sitting on one of the soft chairs, facing the little stage, listening to Harry's chatter and watching Draco Malfoy intensely.

He was laughing. Throwing his head back, the blond curls jumping and sparkle in the dimmed light. His eyes nearly shut and his whole body shaking with silent laughter.

"He is nice to look at.", Harry said, watching me falling apart again.

I rubbed my neck, embarrassed that he caught me and said, " I'm not sure why and how that happened."

It didn't matter if I meant Dracos look or my feelings for him and Harry knew that.

"Is this the reason why you and 'Mione never worked out? You're gay?"

I snorted and took a sip of my pint.

"Not sure.", I said after a while, "I never thought about guys like that before."

"Well, there was Krum.", my best friend laughed.

I joined him, "Yeah, Krum is a fit bloke, so no one can blame me, right?"

I stretched my legs under the table, slightly getting more relaxed and added, "You know that 'Mione and Viktor are dating?"

"What?", Harry called out, "Really?"

Oblivious for the rest of the world since he, my sister and Luna moved in together, he hadn't talked to Hermione often it seemed.

She was dating the Quidditch player for a few months now and it was getting quite serious.

"Hmhm.", I made and crooked a grin, "If you would take a breath between shagging my sister and her best friend, you would have known."

"Git.", he said and pinched my arm.

I looked at Draco and just saw how Felix purred something into his ear and went away, probably to greet one of his friends.

I looked away again and said to Harry, "We should do something together after this."

"We?"

I sighed, "Yeah, you know. You, 'Mione and I. Maybe some little holidays, just for a weekend."

Harry hummed agreeing, while he drank of his Whisky, "That's a good idea. We could rent a small apartment or go camping, for old time's sake."

His eyes twinkled and I sent him a warning glance, "Don't you fucking dare, Harry!"

He laughed loudly after that, "So no camping, got it, mate."

I just wanted to add something, when a warm hand touched my shoulder and goosebumps trickled over my entire body.

Draco stood next to me, " _Sorry to disturb you_."

His face was honest and not even a bit mockingly, " _But I need to use the loo. Could you come? It's more than hundred fifty steps._ "

  
I took my pint and nodded, "Sure."

I followed him down the hall to the toilets and signaled him that I would wait outside.

He nodded, after sending a half smile into my direction and went in. Promptly I heard loud noises inside the room and scared because of the last time, I went in to find Draco throwing toilet paper at Felix, who stood with his pants down to his shoes, with a big, proudly erected dick in front of a kneeling young man.

"For Christ sake's.", I shouted and put my hand in front of my eyes, while I hold Draco back with the other, "Put your fucking pants up, I don't fancy to see your dick hanging out, Felix."

I heard the rustling of clothes and peeked between out my fingers to barely see the young man running out of the loo with a crimson red face.

Draco signed furiously and his face showed an ugly sneer I hadn't seen for over six years.

I wanted to turn away, it was none of my business when I heard Felix saying, "As if you didn't let the ginger bastard fuck you."

My head snapped back, "Excuse you?"

Felix laughed down at me, "Oh? You didn't fuck him? But Draco wanted it, you know."

" _DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, FELIX_!"

I had to bring my arm around Draco's waist, so he wouldn't jump on the other man and scratched his eyes out.

"It's ok, Draco.", I murmured into his ear, feeling his fury and somehow sadness in my bones, "He is not worth your emotions."

He was shaking and I knew we should go immediately before he did something stupid or had a small breakdown.

"Let's go home to Emma, ok?", I said to him, the back of his head against my chest, I felt him nod.

Only then I let him go and opened the door.

"Yeah, just go and let yourself get fucked by another guy.", Felix shouted at Draco and the blond went tense, but before he could do anything, I moved.

I never had much patience and I always was quick-tempered.

I was taller and had more muscles than Felix. I had to, as an Auror, so when I had my right arm at his throat, I hissed, "I would be careful what and to whom I say anything if I would be you, Felix. Do you understand me?"

His dark eyes big and worried. He hadn't thought that I would go against him. Hell, even I wouldn't have thought that.

He slowly nodded, breathing very hard through his nose.

"You are beneath Draco in any way and now, please be so kind and shut the fuck up."

With that, I let him go, turned away and saw that Draco was already gone.

I already could feel the tugging right next to my heart and hurried to follow him.

I only waved shortly and mouthed, "Can't explain now. See you later", to Harry and run out of the café before the idiot went too far and we both would be soon screaming with pain.

Draco leaned at the wall of the shop on the other side of the road and hold a cigarette between his lips.

I jogged to him and watched him carefully. When he grimaced after he took a deep pull, I snapped it out of his lips and stepped on it, "You don't fucking smoke, Draco."

" _Fuck you too, Weasley_."

"You wanna go home now or go back to the café and listen to Harry rant about how much he loves Luna and Ginny?"

Draco shuddered but snorted at the same time.

" _Home, please_."

So I grabbed his arm, looked around and then apparated us directly into his flat.

Emma greeted us immediately and after a short welcome cuddle, Draco went to the bathroom while I made us tea.  
Tea wasn't the answer to everything, but it helped a lot and in a situation like that, tea would help a bit.

It didn't take him long and Draco came back to the living room, in a big woolen jumper and barefoot, falling on the sofa.

I gave him the cup and sat next to him.

" _I don't wanna talk about it_.", he signed and then looked at the wall with the pictures. He blinked a few times and then the picture with him and Felix vanished.

"One day you have to show me how you do it."

" _What_?"

"Wandless and nonverbal magic.", I explained, "Only very powerful witches and wizards are able to do it."

" _Potter can do it as well_."

I grinned, "Not as good as you. His charms are all wobbly and once the bed he had conjured when we were at an assignment vanished in the middle of the night. I had a big bruise for nearly two months."

Draco snorted into his teacup and shook his head, " _Why are you not working with Potter anymore?_ "

I crossed my legs and leaned my head back for a few moments, "He got a promotion."

" _And you didn't_?"

"Nope.", I said and let the P pop loudly, "I didn't want to. I liked the field job then."

Draco crooked his head to one side. He often did this when he found something odd.

" _And you don't like it anymore_?"

I mustered his face, his high cheekbones and smooth skin, "No, yes. Both. I would love to work with George in the joke shop. He needs help and I always like the light, funny working mood."

Draco shifted on his seat until he leaned with his back against the armrest and his feet on my lap. I placed my hand on his bare skin. His instep felt like silk and was apparently quite sensitive, as he twitched lightly. 

"After this, I will finally resign."

" _This_?"

"Your case, Draco.", I replied with a rough voice, "Actually I wanted to resign before that, but Harry nearly bagged me on knees to help."

" _Really_?"  
I smiled at him a, I knew, sad smile, "Yeah."

After that we stayed silent for a long time, listening to our breaths and Emma's snoring and I caressed his cold feet in my lap. Enjoying his vicinity.

Then, suddenly, " _This wasn't the first time_."

"Huh?"

" _That Felix cheated_.", Draco pronounced. " _He did it quite often last year_."

I couldn't understand this, "But why? Why did you let him do this to you?"

He shrugged and a muscle at his mouth twitched slightly, " _I'm not sure. Maybe because I thought I did not deserve any better_."

"You don't mean that, Draco."

He bit his lip, " _Maybe_."

I couldn't tell him that he deserved anything wonderful and if he would let me, I would give him everything, even my soul. So I simply said, "Draco, you are stupid, you know that?"

He grinned lightly, " _As if you are any better_."

"I was told so before."

He lightly kicked me in the sides for that and got more comfortable.

Much later after midnight, he fell asleep next to me on the sofa.

 

 

Thereafter we talked more and more, nearly every evening we sat together.

Sometimes he sketched while we were talking and sometimes he just sat beside Emma on the old rug and petted her.

Once and after a bottle red wine, he told me about how he discovered his sexuality.

He described how he had acknowledged the presence of all the other boys in the shower after quidditch training and that he somehow never could not look at their bodies, but he had persuaded that that was normal. And then,

" _It was humiliating_.", he laughed, " _I tried to sleep with Astoria Greengrass at the end of the fifth year, do you remember her_?"

I vaguely remembered the Greengrass sisters and nodded, so Draco continued, " _I couldn't get it up. So after nearly an hour of very awkward fumbling and an attempted blow job, I went back to my dorms and found Theo getting off to some muggle porn magazines_."

Draco went red and threw his head back laughing.

" _I was hard_ within _a heartbeat. After that, I couldn't lie to myself anymore_."

But suddenly his happy face had broken and he looked somehow sad.

" _When Bellatrix came to the Manor and she found out, that I wasn't trained in Occlumency, she invaded my mind nearly every day. She found out eventually, about me being gay_."

He went silent for the rest of this evening until he waved his hand and went to bed.

The next day he acted like nothing had happened.

 

I told him about the Burrow and my family, why they all were this important to me. Why I loved Harry and Hermione this much.

Why I had never blinked an eye after Harry and Ginny had told me about their relationship with Luna and about George's well-being.

"I'm always scared to come to the shop and see that he has blown himself and the building up.", I revealed one night, while Draco sketched on a big canvas for lessons.

"He was always the thoughtful one, but since Fred's death, he got reckless and careless. So when he had asked me if I liked to work with him in the shop, I thought it would be a good opportunity to get out of the dangerous stuff and keep an eye on my brother as well."

" _I can remember the twins. Even I thought they were funny_.", Draco signed and smiled, " _And I think it would be a good job for you. I can see you in the shop with those terribly ugly clothes and a green nose because of a new product your brother tested on you_."

"Brat.", I muttered, which made him snigger.

We went silent again, Draco sketching and I reading the legend, from which Luna had the spell.

Shortly before midnight, Draco stood up and stretched his body. I looked over the book cover, to watch him. I always did that. I liked how his body moved, how his jumper would roll up and exposed the skin over his waistband and how I, sometimes, if he stood correctly, could see his belly button and the golden hair growing downwards.

He waved me good night and went to the bathroom. I could hear him use the shower, music in the background. He always listened to music in the shower. Maybe, if he would still have his voice, he would sing along.

I closed the book and went to the kitchen to get another tea before going to sleep.

Since I was with Draco, I did everything in the household the muggle way. At first, he had used it, to get to know the way of living as a muggle, but then he got used to it and did it always like that, even if he had the option.

I heard his bare feet paddle over the floor, back to the living room, which surprised me. Draco never came back to the living room after he had showered before bed, so I went looking.

There he stood, only wearing a black boxer and a white t-shirt and hesitating.

Then, " _Felix was right, you know_?!"

We hadn't talked about is exboyfriend since the evening Draco three weeks ago, where he had found out the bastard had cheated on him...again.

Felix came back, once, and tried to talk to Draco, get him back, but Draco kicked him out of the flat. Not even signing a little bit.

So I was off guard and asked him, "What do you mean?"

I could see him blushing. He nervously brushed his hair back and ears with dark red tips came to light.

He sucked his bottom lip between his perfect teeth before he answered, " _That I want you_."

My heart stopped. It was like someone punched me in the gut but in an entirely good way.

I just stood there, looking at him with open mouth and a near-death brain.

And then I felt it. I always tried to ignore the bond completely. When I didn't concentrate on it, all emotions felt like my own, but then and there, I could feel longing. And it wasn't mine.

" _Say something, Ron_."

"Fuck!", I breathed. Draco only smiled after that and hold out his hand. At a brisked pace I crossed the room and took his hand in mine. It was warm and dry and slightly shaking. I brought it up to my face, pressed my lips to his knuckles, his palm and searching his pulse with my tongue, which became faster.

His breath hitched and I could feel his heart beating erratically in my chest.

His finger curled around my neck, tugging softly at my hair below my ear and silver eyes looked at me wanting.

I brought up my other hand and stroke over his chin to his cheekbone. For one short moment, I was scared I would cut myself on them, but then my fingers dug gently into the skin and I bent a bit over. I could nearly taste his breath on my lips, licking mine. In another heartbeat, his heart-shaped lips were pressed on mine and we moaned simultaneously.

I have waited so long and had dreamed about if nearly every single day, but the real thing was so much better than any dream I ever had.

Draco tasted mostly of the minty toothpaste and his sharp teeth nibbled on my bottom lip.

"I want you.", I whispered against his mouth, "Merlin, I want you so much. I need you."

As an answer, Draco pulled at my shirt aggressively, almost ripping it in pieces, until it had fallen on the floor.

"What?"

He stared at my bare torso, his eyes following the scars, which belonged to him. After I had used the spell, the scares from the Sectrumsempra curse went onto my body, not his, but it didn't matter now, so I only shook my head and entwined our fingers.

"Come one, Draco.", I said and went to go to his bedroom.

A warm light came from the small floor lamp and made the room look inviting. Everything smelled like Draco. Paints, chocolate and fresh rain.

I inhaled deeply, kissing his neck and right behind his earlobe and tucking at Draco's shirt.

"Off.", I murmured and he shivered as my warm breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. Only a few moments later he laid completely naked and trembling like mad in front of me on the unmade bed.

He looked breathtaking.

Long, lean muscles and white alabaster skin. Draco had scars. A lot.

Over his chest and flat stomach, at his shoulders and on his rips.

On his left forearm was the Dark Mark. The deep black inc stood out of the pale skin. It hadn't faded a little bit since Voldemorts dead.

Draco tried to hid it by rotating the arm, so I wouldn't have to look at it, but I snapped my hand and grabbed him, "Don't. I don't care!"

He exhaled visibly and stopped trembling, while I took a closer look at the Mark.

Exactly in the middle of it was a long scar that went up almost his whole forearm. This must have been the suicide attempt from which Hermione had told me.

My finger ghosted over it and Draco tried to pull it back, but I wouldn't let him. He needed to understand.

"Draco, look at me.", I whispered and stoke the scar and the Dark Mark, "I. DON'T. CARE. You are not your past."

With that, he pressed his lips firmly against mine and the soft kiss from before was forgotten. His arms snaked around my neck, bringing our chests together and after a while, his legs did the same.

He needn't to say anything, I could feel him deep inside my bones.

"God, you are so beautiful.", I said while I kissed my way down his chest and I could hear him groan.

It was as filthy as I could remember.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes...  
> SMUT...a bit. I was never really comfortable writing smut. I always blush like mad...but yeah, maybe that it ok =D
> 
> And....Family Dinner at the Burrow. CHAOS
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hopefully you like to read it as well

I was woken suddenly by a dream. Nothing serious and I couldn't really remember, but it jerked me awake early in the morning.

I looked around and realized that I hadn't dreamed the night before. That Draco really had made the first move and that he kissed like a starving man and touched like he was scared to fall from great hight. That Draco's skin truly felt like silk and he tasted sweeter than anything I've ever savored.

It was the middle of May and I couldn't believe that I was at Draco's side for two and a half months now.

It was early summer now and the sun shone warmly through the window on the bed and my exposed feet.

I closed my eyes again and smiled content.

A warm body was pressed to my side and I moved my head, so my nose was buried in the soft hair.

The smell of chocolate and something darker and sweeter filled my senses.

"Hmm", I made and started to kiss the smooth skin tenderly, trailing slowly down the spine.

Draco's breath came out a bit unsteady, which indicated that he was indeed awake and not still asleep.

When my lips brushed the tight, round globes of his ass, he jerked and chuckled a bit.

Draco pushed me away from him a little, so he could turn around and look at me properly.

" _Slept well_?"

I nodded and smiled at the sight. Messy curls around his head, sleepy eyes, dark pink lips and red blotches on his cheeks.

He looked adoringly.

Damn, as I wasn't deep enough in love with him already.

" _Wanna do another round_?", he asked cheekily, a wide grin on his lips.

I nodded again and moved upwards to kiss him on the lips. Right before our mouths could meet, I felt a charm tickle over me.

"What?", I crocked out.

" _Morning breath...it's disgusting_.", he signed lazily and I could smell strong peppermint. I shook my head, laughing and captured his lips with mine, stroking his tongue and coaxed the delicious sounds out of him.

Once I had asked Hermione, why Draco was being able to make some sounds if he had lost his voice.

She had suspected, that his talking would have been more a threat for the Dark Lord and his companions, so the curse had settled with only his ability to speak.

I was glad that he hadn't lost his moaning as well. It was one of the hottest things I've ever heard.

I roamed my hands all over his body, stroke his arms, shoulders and went down to his legs. The lithe muscles twitched a bit and his heart beat went up. His eyes were half closed and he moved his lips like he wanted to say something.

"I can't understand you like that, love.", I whispered and his eyes went wide open.

" _I like that a lot_.", he signed and then seemed to think about something. I waited, just caressing his cheek, nose, neck and then he moved his hands hesitantly, " _I want you to hear me_."

I was slightly confused, "I can hear you, Draco."

" _No_.", he sat up and looked me earnest in the eye, " _I want you to be able to hear my mind_."

The time ticked like heavy liquid, while I tried to come to terms with what he had implied.

"You mean like Legilimency?", my voice was raw and he nodded, "Merlin, Draco, are you sure?"

He nodded again and flicked his hands. A second later my wand came flying through the door and fell on the bed next to me.

" _Please_.", the blond mouthed and I blinked a few times.

"Holy mother Morgana and the founders.", I murmured, harder than ever and with a fiercely beating heart. I took my wand and pointed it at him, he didn't even flinch a bit and when I cast the charm. After some moments, I went into his mind without any barrier.

He had closed his memories for me, but that didn't matter. I wasn't interested in abusing his trust by sniffling around in his secrets, I just wanted.... I was not sure what I wanted, but it was whatever made him happy.

Then I heard him, "Ron, look at me!"

And I looked up, bright silver eyes watched me and Draco licked his lips nervously.

"Is this ok?", he asked and his voice sounded so different. It was still Draco Malfoys, but softer and grown-up.

"Fuck me.", I muttered and he laughed. Infront of me and in my head, I could hear him dual. And it was the most amazing thing I ever witnessed.

"So it is?!"

"Yeah.", I squeezed out, "And for you?"

He just smiled after that and laid his hands on my cheeks, his voice in my head, "Definitely."

He kissed me hard and messy and he tasted so good, the cleaning charm vanished a bit. Still fresh, but somehow so much like Draco.

"Fuck.", I muttered again against his full lips and grabbed his cock.

"That's the concept, Weasley.", his voice sounded breathless and I wasn't sure if I would last long enough to hear him moan in my head while I was fucking him, but Draco turned around, wiggled his bum in front of me. His forehead on his hands and said, "Please, I want you so much."

After lining my dick and his ass up with lube, I placed my hands on his hips and thrust home.

"Oh my god.", Draco groaned loudly and it encouraged me.

He stretched his upper body like a cat, moved and snapped his hips with my rhythm. I lost time and space, feeling him clenching around me, hearing him inside me and in front of me. His heart beating next to mine.

"Fuck. You are amazing. You feel so good. Beautiful, I want you so much, I need you.", I chanted with every thrust and eventually fell forward, leaned on my arms and hover over him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!", Draco moaned over and over again, "I'm yours. Fuck, I'm yours."

I kissed his shoulder and neck and spine while fucking him with short, slowly thrust into oblivion.

"'m coming!", and he twitched wildly around me and I bit down hard on his white skin, tripping over the edge with him.

I collapsed on him, my arms couldn't hold me up anymore and were shivering madly. I couldn't move and kissed his neck and the purple mark I left on him instead. Tasting the sweat.

"Merlin, that was hot, Weasley.", Draco panted.

"Ron.", I replied and rolled over, next to him.

His eyebrow dragged a bit higher, "I know. I'm an creatur of habit, you know."

I snorted, "When you sign, you call me Ron just fine."

"It's because of the letters. Shorter and not so passively aggressive.", he laughed and I liked his voice, even if he sounded a little bit like the boy I knew in school.

"I liked that.", I fondled his cheek and before he could say anything, there was a loud knocking on the door.

He whined and a silent cleaning spell waved over me, while Draco grabbed his boxers.

I did the same and the Legilimency spell vanished. He sent me a grateful glance and went to the door, the knocking went impatiently.

"There you are!", I heard my sister's voice and loud footsteps,"I thought I had to stay there until the next millennium."

It was silent for a moment and then Ginny scolded, "Don't you WEASLEY me, Malfoy. And yeah, I learned sign language, because since my imbecile brother bonded himself to you, you won't go away, right?!"

I heard Draco snigger and the kettle in the kitchen clicking.

"So, where is the idiot? Can't be far away, with the bond."

Then I stepped out of Draco's bedroom to greet her, which had been a bad idea. Her eyes went big and a muscle under her left eye twitched, definitely not the Cruciatus Curse. She leaned casually at the kitchen doorframe, the arms covered with freckles and so much like mine, crossed over her breasts.

"Oh hello, brother.", she said smoothly and I rolled my eyes, "What were you doing in Malfoys chamber?"

She looked at Draco, who was not wearing a shirt and had a fresh, dark purple love bite on his left shoulder, near his spine, "Or better said: whom you did in Malfoys chamber."

I went scarlet when she shoots me a mocking grin and before she could say anything, I said, "Oh, shut up, would you?"

She sniggered and waved at me, "But why? I like to see my dearest brother embarrassed."

"You should have been in Slytherin, you little banshee.", I muttered and sat down the sofa, where Emma laid and demanded some cuddles.

Ginny watched me between her golden eyelashes and said, "You have to come to the Burrow today."

"Why?", I stroke the soft fur and enjoyed the trust of the dog. I adored Emma nearly as much as Draco.

Ginny sighed and pushed herself from the wall with one foot, "Mother said, she will skin you alive if you don't come to the family dinner, AGAIN. You weren't there for almost two months."

"Well.", I said smirking, "I have a reason, you know."

She uttered, "Mother said, that you can bring the Mafloy brat with you. Not my words, hers!"

" _Very alluring_.", Draco made a sarcastic face, which got him a two finger salute from my sister. Being a professional Quidditch player didn't do her manners any good.

"Don't be a dick. It's a beginning, inviting you over as well.", she said with a shrug, "And now, that you two are shagging..."

"Ginny, damn it!", I interrupted her loudly.

"What?", she said and sat down next to me, "It's true, isn't it?"

I looked at Draco, watching him for any clues if it would be ok the say it, but he simply smiled at me and nodded in encouragement.

"Yeah. It is, but it's still none of your business, as well as it's none of my how you do it with my best friend AND Luna."

She crackled a laugh, "As if you weren't interested how that happened."

"Not really.", I told her and crossed my legs, "So, why are you here to tell me to come and not Mum?"

"Mum is still frosty because of my behavior at the hospital. She threatening with no chocolate cake if I wouldn't talk to you.", Ginny whined theatrically "And you know how much I love this cake!"

" _Cake_?", Draco signed after he gave us both a cup of tea, " _Really_?"

"You should try it.", she pouted and took a sip, "Would you please come today? It's not only the cake. We miss you."

I looked at her, she was still my little sister and I loved her so much, that I sometimes was scared my heart would explode.

"Bill and Fleur and the girls will come too and even Percy the git.", she said, "We will play Quidditch and Dad will talk to Malfoy about the Muggle world and Harry and I will go to the carport to fuck, while Luna and George will try to poison us."

I snorted and looked at Draco hopefully. I missed my family as well, normally I would go to family dinner every Saturday, but since the bond, I haven't seen them.

" _Sure, why not_?", Draco smiled.

"That's the spirit.", Ginny shouted and jumped up, "I won't tell anyone that you are shagging the Malfoy heir, you know!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Aww thank you, little sister. I won't tell Mum and Dad that you and Harry are not only friends with a certain blond girl."

She laughed, "Oh Dad already knows. He walked in on us two weeks ago. Must have been a light shock, seeing us three shagging like mad, but you know him."

I grimaced and hoped that none of my family members ever walked in on Draco and me.

Once Charlie came into my room when I jerked off to a picture of the French national seeker Bellevié Ophélie DuMont. A woman with a straight nose, wild blue eyes and a black pixie haircut. That was mortifying enough for me.

Ginny went to the door and I followed her, hugged her and said, "We will be there, tell Mum, would you?"

"Sure.", she answered and sniffed, "You reek of sperm and sweat."

I snorted, "And you of poop, now go before I kick you in the sides."

I could hear her rough laugh until the main entrance closed.

" _She is a bit creepy_.", Draco signed, a long paintbrush in his hand.

I went to him and kissed him on the forehead, stroking back the blond curls and said, "True."

 

  
  
A few hours and a great deal of organization, because Emma was a muggle dog and had never experimented the Floo or Apparation, Draco, Emma and I stood on the road in front of the Burrow.

The blond next to me didn't say a word while scrutinizing my childhood home.

It was a lovely day, sunny and warm and the gnomes were rumoring loudly in the lawn, while my mother shouting was heard everywhere.

There were some red-haired heads, running through the garden and I heard children laughing.

"Uncle RON!", Victoria ran up to me and threw herself into my arms. She was bigger than last time and her strawberry red hair was bouncing wildly.

" I missed you sooooooooo much!", she squeaked and opened her arms wide.

"Really?", I said and started to walk, her legs around my waist, "I missed you exactly the same amount, little monkey."

She giggled, like always when I called her the pet name and said, "Yeah, uncle George was busy and Percy is soooo boring."

I laughed at her statement, "Don't let him hear that or you get a lecture."

"Hear what?", Bill said and clapped me roughly on the shoulder, "Good to see you Ronnikin."

"Nothing, Daddy.", Victoria pipped up and moved out of my arms, to play with the others.

"DRACOOO!", another child called out and Teddy Lupin raced to his cousin, hair color changing from sea blue to light blond.

Draco went to his knees and opened his arms wide, so the boy could fall into his arms, he was smiling madly.

I had seen Draco before with Teddy and I knew, that he loved his little cousin unconditionally, but it was always a nice view, to see him happy like this.

They were talking, hands moved expressively and Teddy switched from sign language to vocal, "Nanny Luna got me a Dragon toy, do you wanna see it? Can we play with it? She said its name is Nighodd and it's from a fairytale and that's why you are bond to Uncle Ron and can we play now? Please?"

" _Just one moment, I need to say hello to Mrs. Weasley and thank her for inviting me over today_.", Draco answered and gave his aunt, who had shown up, a kiss on the cheek, " _How are you Andy_?"

"Fine, just getting older, you know?!", she laughed, the wrinkles around her eyes prominent, but the brown eyes sharp and young.

" _Sure you are_.", Draco signed and shook his head. Then, bravely, he stepped to the door and I went with him.

The house was the same as always, the scent of my childhood filled my nose and I felt secure immediately.

I heard my Dad and Percy talking about the Ministry, Hermione adding something and I saw Harry and Ginny coming down the stairs with heated faces.

"Really?", I grumbled at them but turned to the kitchen, holding Draco's hand. He squeezed mine lightly and knocked at the open door.

My mother stood behind the big wooden table and knives and vegetables were floating around her, Celestina Warbeck smashing through the room.

"Hey, Mum.", I said and went to give her a kiss on the cheek and hug her.

"Hello, Ronald.", She responded quickly and pushed me out of the way, to pick up some potatoes.

She ignored Draco completely until he cleared his throat and signed far too fast and hectic, " _Hello Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for inviting me over, it is a pleasure to meet you and be welcoming to eat with you and would you dumb idiot please translate it to your mother instead of watching me struggle like a fool, Ronald_!"

Before I could do as demanded, Luna, who had come up to us, translated Draco's little speech. Everything.

Draco went beet red and looked mortified.

After a long moment of silence, my mother started to chuckle and moved to greet Draco properly. She hugged him tight and said, "Welcome to our home, Mr. Malfoy."

The tension eased out of his shoulders and he smiled back.

 

 

Dinner, after my mother and Draco had found something in common, was lovely.

The kids were playing with Emma in the garden, while Adromeda was looking after them, which basically meant that she took a nap in Dads comfortable wingchair on the terrace.

Fleur, who was heavily pregnant, recognized Draco from the Triwizard Tournament, and she spoke with him in French, while he was writing every answer down.

Hermione had a very comfortable looking Victor Krum at her side and kissed him once in a while on the lips and went back to talking to Percy about his job at the ministry.

Harry, Luna and Dad were talking about mobile phones and the internet.

"What do you mean, you can surf in the enternet?", Dad asked amazed, "So it is liquid?"

"Internet.", Harry corrected him and Luna pursed her lips dreamingly, "Maybe it is. We don't know for sure, because we can't touch it."

"Wicked."

Ginny and Bill argument about the Quidditch season.

"The Holyhead Harpies will win this year.", my sister shouted, a big piece of chocolate cake on her plate.

"Not if you eat more of Mums cooking thou.", Bill mussed and hold up his hands when she tried to poke him with her fork.

"No, really, you moron.", she said heatedly, "We have an amazing team, our seeker is one of the best in the whole world."

"Who's your seeker this year?", Charlie asked, who had come late and still in his working boots but sat at the table, a full plate in front of him. He was here. That was the only thing that mattered.

Charlie came back to Britain after the war. He got a job as dragon keeper in the Welsh sanctuary. Mum was relieved after he had told us about his new place and now he came to the Burrow more often.

"It's DuMont.", Ginny told him and Charlie sent me a wicked grin.

I went red and looked at him menacing while mouthing, "Don't you dare, Charles!"

But he, like always, ignored me and said, "Well, Ronald has a nice story about Bellevié Ophélie DuMont, don't you little brother?"

I groaned and shook my head, but George instantly asked, "Do you, Ronnikin?"

"No, I don't have a nice story about Bellevié Ophélie DuMont."

" _Come on, tell us_!", Draco signed, Harry translated and now my whole family looked at me waiting.

"Nope.", I said, "Not happening."

And Charlie shrugged his massive shoulders and roared out, "I caught him wanking over a poster of DuMont once."

"Charlie!", my mother shouted and the rest fell into helpless laughter and Dad swished his eyes and added, "Thank Merlin and Morgana it wasn't me. I think I couldn't help to see another child of me having sex."

The laughter went louder, but my mother looked furiously, "What? Whom?"

I think he didn't intend to look, but his eyes snapped to Harry, Ginny and Luna automatically and snorted.

Harry and Ginny blushed dreadfully, while Luna simply said, "Well, it was nice that you came to visit us, Arthur, but if you intend to do it, please Floo beforehand, so I can put on panties at last."

It went instantly silent on the table and Luna looked like she didn't know why everyone was gawking at her.

"Excuse me?", my mother broke the silence.

Ginny sighed and said, "Ok, maybe not the best moment to tell everyone, Luna, but you are right. You see Mum, Harry, Luna and I are not only living together but LIVING together."

Mum looked like she was having a heart attack.

"We love each other.", Harry whispered and I knew that he was scared shitless. Scared, that Mum wouldn't approve and kick him out of our family.

"You love each other?", she repeated and he shrunk more and more on the chair.

"Mollywobbles, don't be harsh.", Dad said to her and she sent him a dangerous glaze, which he ignored, "They do and we don't judge, right?"

"Does anyone of you has more secrets?", she asked and looked around.

The tension was within reach and then Bill cleared his throat, "I've got a job in Nagasaki for two years. We will move there after Christmas."

"Excusez moi, Molly.", Fleur said, afflicted eyes.

"Audrey and I will marry.", Percy piped out gently, "I proposed to her last week."

"And when did you had the intention to tell us, young man?", Dad asked him, but his eyes twinkled.

"Sometimes at this evening, but, yeah, you know how it is at home. It's always loud and noisy and, yeah, now you all know."

"It's ok, son."

"Angelina and I will move in together.", George said, "Not that it is very important, but yeah, no secrets."

Hermione was biting her lips and then said, "I've got a promotion. They want me to be the deputy minister of magic."

"Merlin, 'Mione!", I went up to hug her tight, "That's amazing!"

"Yes, I know.", she smiled brightly and pink blotches on cheeks, "I got the letter yesterday and I'm not sure if I will take the position. It's so many responsibilities and I'm so young now."

Everyone went up, to gratulate her and Charlie said jokingly after everyone had sat down again, "I'm gay."

"For Christ sake, Charles. We all have known that for ages!", my mother shouted pissed off.

I hesitated and captured Draco's eyes, who watched the events with an edgy expression.

When he saw me struggle he nodded encouragingly and I took a deep breath before saying, "I'm too."

It went silent again and I could see Luna beaming at me.

"What did you say, Ronald?", mum addressed me with a shocked expression.

"I...", I swallowed hard, "I'm gay, too."

"That explains a lot.", George snorted loud but went silent after my mother threw her napkin at him, "Not now, George. Why haven't you told us, Ron?"

"I didn't really know. I never had feelings for anyone until...", I faltered again and bit my lips and Ginny continued, "Until Draco?"

I rubbed my neck nervously and simply nodded, "Yep."

My mother stood up, looking like she needed a century-long holiday and went to hug me shortly, "Don't you dare to not speak to your mother about this important things, again, Ronni."

I sent her a relieved smile.

Then she asked, "Has anyone of you anything else to add?"

She looked sternly around and I thought that was it when Luna said, "I'm pregnant."

Ginny and Harry looked as surprised as the rest of us and then jumped of joy and screaming mad.

It went loud in the room again, my mother jumping with them, everyone talking at once and I nearly missed Luna saying, "I'm not sure if it is Gins or Harrys or both's child, but we made it together."

Draco was giggling over his wine, he had heard it as well and toasted at me, signing, " _Your family is mad_!"

" _I know_!", I signed back, grinning from ear to ear.

  
Then Victoria and Teddy came into the room and she called excitedly, "Mommy, Daddy, Emma pooped on a gnome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I think after this one will be only one more chapter.  
> Just be prepared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...well...no...YOU guys changed my mind and I will write a bit more than only one last chapter, or there will be a bit more background story and fluff and daily life and University because Draco is still an art student and I realized I hadn't really portrait him in this environment like I wanted.  
> So, I hope you are all happy with this decision. I, for certain, am.
> 
> But just remember: next week will be really stressful and I will probably not be able to upload another chapter before next weekend, but I try my best.
> 
> Lots of love and a good night

When we went home that evening, Draco wasn't talking a lot and I wondered if I did something wrong.

Eventually, I asked him but he shoots down the question and went to the bathroom.

Emma laid on the rug, completely exhausted after the playday with the Weasleyprats.

I sat down the sofa, not knowing what I should do.

I had thought he had liked the day, with my family and everything, but it seemed otherwise.

Draco turned the shower on, I could hear the radio and the moderators voice, "It was a lovely 17th may in 2003, sunny and warmer than normal. I've got on place 5 the Hit from Craig David and the legend Sting. Here comes 'Rise and Fall'."

The door to the bathroom opened and Draco came back to the living room and I looked up to see him sending me an annoyed glance, not wearing a single thing, " _Are you coming or not_?"

I checked him out and couldn't hide a smirk, so I followed him into the bathroom, where the hot water already fogged the mirror.

He plucked claiming on my shirt, which I tore from my body and my trouser followed soon.

Draco was already under the showerhead and the water run down his body. Little drops pearled down his back and the blond hair was plastered on his head. I knew I would probably burning alive, the water hot as hell, but stepped inside anyway.

Draco turned, so he could kiss my chest. His lips traced every single scar and I felt him trying to invade my mind with Legilimency.

I let him.

He smiled at me adoringly, when I let him in and blocked the memories himself for me, "Where do you get that one? It looks like the Sectrumsempra scar I got from Potter."

"It is one.", I said out loud and tried to avoid his actual question.

"Really? So who did this to you?"

"No one, Draco.", I murmured, "It is not important."

"Tell me.", he demanded, suddenly very Malfoy-ish.

I sighed and answered truthfully, "It was yours. The attacker had used it against you and when I did the bond, I got them."

He looked at me with wide, frightened eyes, "You got my scars?"

"Yeah, I got yours.", I snapped his chin and hold him in place, while I said clearly, "And I don't care about those. It doesn't matter, ok?"

He bit lip and nodded jerkingly, "Ok."

He eyed my body and it made me nervous.

I knew that I had nothing to hide. My body was not at all perfect.  
I had scars on my chest from the Sectrumsempra against Draco, scars on my shoulder from splinching back then in the forest and scars on my arms, which looked like strange flower tendrils. My whole body was dotted with freckles and I knew that I must have looked like a boiled lobster, because of the hot shower.

"You know that you are beautiful as well?!", Draco whispered eventually and his voice was rough and filled with lust and with that, he sank to his knees.

 

Later, when we were laying exhausted and satisfied in his bed and his back was pressed against my chest, his voice echoed in my mind, still the Legilimency up.

"Did you mean it?", he asked challenging.

"What'ya talking about, Draco?", I asked confused and moved a bit, so my legs were tangled with his.

"That you never had any feelings like that for anyone?"

"Yes.", I answered solemnly, "Yes, you are the first person I've got that kind of feelings."

"What's with Hermione?"

"She is my best friend. And since when do you call her Hermione?"

"Since March 1999 and don't change the subject!",Draco made clear and continued, "And that Brown girl from school?"

"Merlin.", I groaned and rolled my eyes, "I got a blow job and I wasn't in love with her. But to be honest, I liked Lavander quite right, she was funny."

"So you really never had feelings for anyone?", his voice somewhat pleading,"But you love me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Despite my past?"

He rolled over and leaned on his elbow, so he could look into my face. 

I laughed, "Yeah, despite that, what has gotten into you, Draco?"

"Good.", his breath ghosted over my face and I fancied I could still smell the chocolate cake he had eaten before.

He kissed me hard and I could feel his hard cock rubbing on my stomach.

Then he leaned back, dissolve the Legilimency spell and signed very slowly, " _I want you to fuck me now_."

"Hell yeah.", I murmured and grabbed his hips, so he would sit on my when a stag Patronus came into the bedroom and Harry's voice echoed loudly within the walls, "He got him! Bring Malfoy and Emma to the Ministry immediately."

Draco sat completely still on my lap and looked with an open mouth into nothing.

The words resounding in my head, my own voice, 'We got him. We got him.'

"Oh god!", I called out and moved under the blond man, so I could stand up and pull on some clothes.

Draco still didn't move, sitting like someone had cast a very strong Petrificus Totalus on him, so I grabbed his chin and lifted it, "You're alright?"

His eyes wide open and he tried to nod at me. I kissed him on the lips, "Good. Now come."

After that, he hurried to get clothes, his whole body shivering.

When I got Emma's lash she looked at me slightly irritated but went up and after Draco had put on some very proper wizard robe, which I only commented with, "Nice.", we went to the Ministry.

 

 

Harry was already waiting for us, a cut on his forehead and dirt on his robes, but he grinned brightly at us.

"You are ok?", I asked him and examined his wounds, but he waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, sure. Hey Malfoy, would you come with me, please?"

He told us what had happened, while we were walking to the Auror department.

"We were quite lucky. Found his DNA in Emma's saliva and between her teeth. The muggle way is effective but takes a bit longer, that's why we can only act now. I got the call directly after dinner."

I remembered that Harry went home after the big tumult at dinner had gone down. He had said something about very important work.

"So, Rachel from the forensic had called me and told me, that they got his DNA and knew who it was. Most people don't know, but every wizard is saved in the muggle and wizard department for crimes for inter-work collaboration. After the Jack the Ripper case in 1888 the muggle and wizardry society made a deal to work together in situations like that. So we got all Muggles and they all wizards and witches, isn't it awesome?"

Draco snorted lightly, but I could see through him. He was extremely nervous and Emma walked near his side.

Harry stood still and said to Draco, "The suspect is in the room next door. I would like to go with you and Emma to this room. Ron, I'm sorry, but you know that you are in the way. Could you please wait outside? If you stay here, you are under hundred steps away."

Before I was able to answer, Draco shook his head strongly and grabbed my hand, which he held tightly, " _No. He comes with me. I need him_."

Harry looked as if he wanted to decline it, but after thinking for a few moments, he sighed and nodded, "If you move even a finger, I will kick you in the ass, got it, mate?"

"Yeah, I promise.", I laid my fingers on Draco's wrist.

"Ok, so, it'll be like this: He can't see, hear or come to us, but we can see him and Emma will be able to smell him and maybe react to his presence. That's what I am hoping.", my best friend explained slowly and 

So we went into the room.

The door closed louder than I had presumed and the figure on the table didn't flinch a bit. He looked at his big hands.

Draco's pulse was fast and I was scared that he would have a panic attack, so I put my arm around his waist, breathing steady into his ear. His heart stabilized after that a bit.

And then everything happened really fast.

Emma, who normally would sit still and wait until you let her go or cuddle or feed her, got into fighting stance. Her white soft fur raised on hackles and she bares her teeth at him while growling deeply.

I could feel Harry move at my side, talking to someone at the door which was Adam.

My last partner went into the room, where the attacker sat and when he looked up, Draco stifled.

" _I know him_.", he signed fast and I had recognized him as well, " _It's the guard from St. Mungo's_."

"He held Draco back when we went to visit his Mum. His names somewhat Robert...Robin...Rupert, I'm not sure anymore.", I added.

"Ruby Franklin.", Harry said and frowned, "Interesting. He isn't a guard in Mungo's but works as a construction worker for a Muggle company. He must have tried to get through my boys to get Narcissa."

Draco's heart skipped a beat and he scrunched his eyes hard together, before signing, " _He touched me, what if I got another curse_?!"

  
"That's impossible.", Harry said, "Even if he had cast something at you, Healer McDougle would have found it directly after you got to Mungos after he attacked you."

"You are sure?", I asked him, never really questioned his knowledge, but now it wasn't about me, but Draco.  
And the blond was more important to me than my well-being.

Harry nodded firmly, "Yeah, I have no doubts about this. The only thing he probably did was a tracking-charm."

" _That would explain why he knew where I live_.", Draco signed.

I saw that Adam already had started to interrogate Franklin and Harry was eager to participate, so I said, "You, go in there and find out why, mate."

"Is it ok?", Harry asked zealously and Draco nodded.

"We are waiting in my office.", I told him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Smash the bastard!"

The Harry was gone and came into the room a few moments later.

He casually leaned on the table and asked Franklin some questions.

Sometimes I forgot that Harry was an Auror, a bloody good one, as well. Mostly he was my mate, my best friend, the boy who had shared his sweets from the trolly in the train on our first ride to Hogwarts.

But know, seeing him like that, all professional, I got the feeling, that we had both grown up, somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angsty...
> 
> And: @wolflove...I like to spoil you guys =DD

Draco's hand laid on my arm and he watched me questioning, but I just shrugged and led him to my office, down the hallway.  
Leaving Harry and work behind.

My office was as messy as I had left it a few weeks ago since I bonded myself to Draco.

At the windowsill was a sad looking plant which was dying little by little and I thought, I should give it to Neville. He would be able to save the poor thing.

The chairs were packed with wrinkled clothes. The desk itself was overloaded with papers, files, photos and pens and the bin next to my table were overflown with takeaway containers.

The blond eyed it suspiciously, before he signed, " _This is disgusting_!"

I snorted and vanished the most with a flick of my wand and went to open the window for fresh air, "As if your flat looked much better when I first came there."

" _It did_."

"Did not, love. Your flat was a garbage dump."

Draco laughed and sat down on my table, " _But now it looks nice_."

"It's because I'm at yours."

" _It's not, and however I'm an artist. I don't have time for such common tasks anyway.", and then he stopped, mid laughing, "Did you just called me love_?"

  
I blushed and dropped on the chair, "Well, maybe?"

Draco grinned, wicked, and raised an eyebrow, while walking to me lasciviously, " _Did you ever had sex in the office_?"

"Draco, no.", I murmured when he sat on my lap and put my hands on his hips.

" _No as in I haven't had sex in my office or no as in stop that, my hot fuckboy_."

I snorted when he moved his bottom, so he would rub against my denim and I remembered that we wanted to do something important right before Harry's Patronus reached us.

"You look fucking fantastic in those wizard robes, do you know that?"

I could feel him sniggering, trailing a lazy tongue down my neck, sucking at the pulse point and then he nodded.

"All proper and posh.", I breathe out and his fingers opened one button of my shirt, "With that lovely blond hair, tugged back and your arrogant expression. Damn, you got me there, Draco."

His hands came up, but instead of saying anything, he captured my face. His index finger gently stroking the skin behind my ear and he liked his dark red and glossy lips.

I fixed them with my gaze, "You know you have a nice mouth? I want to suck it."

His heart sped up, hammering in his chest and then smashed his lips on mine, whining low in his throat.

My hands slipped under his robes, which looked indeed wonderful on him. They fit perfectly and showed his elegant body, without let him seem fragile. It was a crystal blue cashmere fabric and it made him look like a prince, an ice prince.

After pulling it down, I was finally able to kiss his snow-white collarbones, tasting him.

Draco leaned back on my lap, his hands on my knees and pressing his upper body against me, seeking my touch. From the corner of my eyes I could see that he moved his lips, whispering something I would never hear and for one short moment, I went sad. Of course, I could have asked him to use Legilimency again, but I wanted him the way he was like now. And if it meant that I wouldn't hear him babbling while I made love to him, then it was just the way it was.

I lifted his hips up and sat him down on the table, opened his legs wide, so I could stay between them. While I fumbled with his belt and trousers, he watched me with an free expression. His silver eyes sparkling and biting his bottom lip seductively.

When I had finally opened his trousers and pushed my hand in, he moaned loudly.

"For fuck sakes!", I heard a female voice, Hermione, crying out and the door banged.

I jumped back from Draco but got stuck in an old jumper on the floor and collapsed under deafening noises to the ground, pulling the chair and the filled trashcan with me.

For a second, everything was silent and then Draco started to laugh like crazy. He fell back on the table, laying on all the old papers and pencils and made huffing noises.

Even Hermione, who was flushed dark red and tried to help me up, was shaking with silent laughter.

"Very funny.", I growled at them and picked up the scattered take-away containers. Draco sat up slowly, face bright red and with happy looking eyes, and straightened his clothes.  
Hermione looked away, while he closed the buttons to his trousers and her pitchy voice echoed in the room, "Why does this happen so often with you Weasleys? Why?"

"What'ya mean?"

She scrolled a bit, "I saw Ginny and Luna, and then I saw how George got down on Angie and I even witnesses Fleur and Bill. Hell, I was maybe the witness of the conception of Victoire!"

This sent Draco into another fit of giggles and he signed sloppy, " _It's not your fault, Granger. Too many Weasley make too many possibilities to see them making more_."

I slapped him on the back of his head but grinned anyway.

He had a point, in some ways.

" _And_.", Draco lunged out, " _It's not that you only stumble on Weasleys in precarious situations, but on some certain present persons as well_."

"You won't, Malfoy.", Hermione admonished him, one finger raised and she somehow looked a bit like my mother. I shuddered.

Thank Merlin it never worked out.

"Anyway, not, stop, Draco. Now it's not the time.", she interrupted his hand movement and Draco stilled immediately, "Anyway. Harry had told me to send you home. This will take much longer than they had thought."

A chill swept over me.

This could only mean, that something was wrong. Draco got stern, he knew that as well.

The light mood from only seconds ago vanished and my office felt suddenly cold.

"Go home, sleep. He will come to you tomorrow.", Hermione said and gave us a small smile, lips twitched. She was nervous.

Fuck, I thought and took Draco's ice-cold hand in mine.

"Ok.", I breath through my nose, once, twice, "Ok, love. Let's go home."

He just nodded, the blond flick of hair hidden his eyes, but his mouth quivered. 

His breath was far too fast, squeezing loudly and I knew that he had problems to remember where he was. Dizzy because of the rising panic in his chest, the fingertips numb and the rest of his body prickling, like he was laying in a ants nest. Big tears were falling down his pale cheeks and he let go of me and stepped to Emma, who rubbed her head on his leg and nibbled gently his shaking fingers. He kneeled down and she climbed into his lab right away, where he buried his face in her fluffy neck. 

"I...", Hermione hesitated, looking to the door.

"It's ok, just go."

"You're sure?", she asked, her brown eyes full of concern, "I can wait and.."

She stopped because there was no "and."

What should she do anyway?

Even I couldn't do much, just staying near him, if he needed me or wanted to reach out to me. There was nothing we could do.

Just wait and maybe talking about it later.

Hermione looked torn. She needed to go and she was sure, that Draco wouldn't want her to see him like this, but she cared for him deeply, wanted to help her friend.

So I only kissed her on the forehead shortly and pushed her gently to the door, "Go. We will be alright."

She was biting hard the inside of her cheeks and then nodded and closed the door as careful as she was able to.

Draco didn't look up when I sat down behind him and embraced him with my whole body.

There we sat, long after three am in my dark, cold office. Emma settled between Dracos long legs, her head on his stomach, sniffling. Draco between mine, breathing normally again and me, my face buried in his neck, where I could smell the apple shampoo and sweat.

 

  
It was late morning when we got up and out of bed the next day.

When we got home that night, we didn't talk. Draco just grabbed me tight and we went to bed, his head on my chest where my heart was beating steady and soothing. Emma had laid at the end of the be, snoring loudly the whole night.

When I had accepted Harry's request to help him with this case, to keep Draco safe, I hadn't thought about this. Being honest. It was hard to see someone you love suffer and not being able to do more than making sure that they understand that you love them.

It was hard to see Draco breaking again and again.

Sometimes I thought he was like delicate china. Beautiful, delicate and very important to the old families. A real treasure. He was full of traditions and had to live up a lot of expectations. He had fallen once and there were many little cracks. Sometimes, when the angle wasn't right, he couldn't hold what the demanded of him and everything was pouring out.

Sometimes, when it was too hot or too cold or someone was clinging to him too hard, he would crack even a bit more.  
So I tried to keep him safe and hold him gently, always careful to not let him fall apart between my rough fingers.

 

 

After I woke I went to the kitchen, making coffee and feed Emma while listening to the radio when the little owl came with one little letter.

"It's not over. He didn't work alone. We need to be more careful. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE! 'Mione and I come over at 10 am and will explain. HP."

I slammed my fit on the counter, the cups shaking violently.

"Fuck that. Fuck!"

What did that mean, it wasn't over? They had the guy. I had seen him. Emma had recognized him.

The soft sound of Draco's bare feet announced him coming to the kitchen before I saw him.

His eyes were blurry, redrimmed and dark purple shadows framed them. In my black shirt and the blue patterned boxer, he somehow looked like a child.

" _What's wrong_?"

I wanted to say, that everything was fine. That he did not need to worry, but I couldn't lie.

"Harry wrote...", I gave him the parchment and turned around, my back to him, so he wouldn't see my hands shaking with anger and fear for his life.

He could feel it anyway because of the bond.

I tried to put the coffee into the cups, but my hands were shaking so much that it spilled everywhere.

"FUCK!", I cried out and let the pot go.

I could feel Draco standing behind me, two skinny arms wrapped around me and he buried his face between my shoulders.

"Fuck.", I cursed again, "I don't know what to do."

He turned me towards him, so I would be able to see him speaking, his face earnest, " _It will be fine_."

"What if I can't keep yous safe?."

" _Then we need to find a way to solve the bond, so you'll keep safe at last_."

"Don't fucking talk shit now.", I hissed, but he interrupted me with a loud clap of his hands.

" _Shut up, Ronald_.", his eyes were serious, " _You can't die because some dumb tits try to kill me_."

Instead of arguing with him, I kissed him hard on the lips.

When I let him go, our breath came out harsh and mixed together. I pulled him against my chest, my lips brushing his eyebrow and I whispered, "I won't let them harm you. I won't!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter. Have fun, enjoy.  
> It might seem like a stopgap until I have more time to write again, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> I wish you all a nice day and...only one and a half day until the weekend and the best thing about it:  
> I have a long weekend. We have a holiday on Monday and no school until next Wednesday, so I have time to write. YUHUU

 Shortly after we had put on some clothes, there was a loud knock at the door and Harry and Hermione went in the flat. Both looked rumbled and tired and on Harrys left cheekbone I could see a bruise, but Hermione smiled at last.

"Tea?", I asked and was shocked to acknowledge that my voice was shaking a bit.

Harry let himself fall on the sofa and nodded, "Please."

With a wink of his hand, Draco made us tea and sat next to his occupied easel and Emma went to lay her head on his still bare feet.

"That's beautiful."; Hermione said after she examined the canvas.

Draco sent her a grateful smile, but signed, " _I really appreciate your worship, but could we please talk about the matter of fact_?"

I sat next to Harry and fixed my best friends with a nervous glance.

Waiting for the bad news I knew we would get to hear from them now.

"Ok. Let's not beat around the bush.", Harry said, clapped his hands together. I noticed that they were shaking. He was nervous as well, tired even. He probably had worked the whole night so he could give us some good news.

He looked like he couldn't.

"Franklin doesn't work alone. He only attacked Malfoy at his flat, but he didn't kill Malfoy senior or sent the letter. There are at least 2 more people involved, but we are not sure. We used Veritaserum..."

"That's highly illegal, Harry!", Hermione scolded, but Harry continued without noticing her, "We used Veritaserum, but he doesn't know who are his partners or who is his client. He was just ordered to kill you. Apparently, that's his job. He's a killer. He got a letter in which was the target, you Malfoy, and where he could find you, at St. Mungo's, but because you were not alone, he touched you and like we suspected, put a tracking-charm on you. That's why he was able to get to your flat and attack you there."

I watched Draco while Harry was explaining.

Despite the situation, Draco seemed calm, nearly disinterested. His hands traveled from Emma's ears to her tail and back again. His eyes were focused on his canvas.

" _So, basically you know nothing_?", Draco signed and sent Harry a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

" _It's not your fault_.", and this was the oddest thing I ever witness. Even if Harry and Draco could stand each other now, they clearly weren't friends until so far.

" _Will you keep my mother safe until it ends_?", he asked with unsure hands movement and Harry nodded sternly.

"Of course.", he said, "I like your mother. She is a sharp, intelligent woman and I've grown fond of her the last years."

Draco hesitated shortly, " _I've never thanked you for keeping her company. I really appreciate it, Potter_."

"Don't mention it.", my best friend blushed a bit and waved his hands absently.

I leaned back on the couch and tried to think. Who could have done it? Who wants Draco and his family death? Who was able to reach Lucius Malfoy or knew that Draco would visit St. Mungo's?

Who?

"How could this person have known that Draco would go to St. Mungo's? He must have access to official Ministry files or at least have an informant there."

I haven't realized that I had said it out loud, but all eyes were on me.

"You are right.", Hermione agreed slowly, "He couldn't have known in which cell Lucius would be and he needed someone for sending the letter. They, of course, will get investigate before sending them to Narcissa."

"So, the informant is maybe an Auror?", Draco asked and we went silent.

He was right. Only Aurors have the access to all this information. No one else, except for the Minister of Magic himself, but Kingsley wouldn't do that.

I felt a chill after realizing that it must be someone I knew well. Someone I greeted daily and maybe was friends with.

I saw that Harry swallowed hard, probably thinking the same. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"I will go to the Ministry and start to check the everyone's background.", he stood up and I went to follow him to the door, while Hermione and Draco started a conversation about who knew.

"I don't feel well about it."; Harry whispered to me, leaning on the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me too.", I sighed, "What do you think who did it?"

He shrugged his small shoulders, "I don't know. We, the Aurors, are supposed to be the good guys. If we have someone in our ranks who help willingly to kill someone or even is the leader of this, I'm not sure what to do."

"I wish I could come with you, help you.", the feeling of helplessness waved over me, "Being here and not able to help, it's like I'm useless!"

"I know.", he laid his hand on my shoulder, "I can send you files to check if you want and maybe check Malfoy Seniors file again. Maybe we missed something important."

With that he turned and went out of the flat, waving good-bye.

I went back to the living room where Hermione and Draco talked about his art, but rigid and filled with tension.

I was sure that they hadn't talked about this a few seconds ago, but I wouldn't ask him about it.

He was allowed to have secrets from me, even if we were bonded to each other.

Hermione looked up at me and said without beating an eye, "I'll put a Fidelius Charm on your flat."

"Excuse you?"

"A Fidelius Charm, Ronald. On this flat.", she sounded annoyed, "Only it's modified. You can get visits, but only from real friends and people who will not want to harm you."

"What's with Draco's studies?", I asked, "Can he go to university?"

Hermione bit her lip, hard and then shook her head, "Unfortunately no. Not until this is completely over."

Draco jumped up, looking furious and his hands moved fast and irritated, " _I won't have it. That's out of the question, I will attend to my studies_."

"Draco, if you leave the house, they can find and kill you.", my best friend had a mild tone, but Draco was stubborn.

" _NO_!", he stomped with his foot, " _No, Hermione. I will not let this happen. This is my life you're talking about_."

"What if they come after you, huh?"

Draco looked at me, " _Ron is with me. He keeps me safe. He is a bloody Auror, for fuck sakes_."

"Due to the bond, Ronald is not free to work as an Auror like he normally would do, Draco.", she insisted, "What if something happens to him, the bond will be affected and you are not safe anymore."

"'Mione, stop it.", I said to her and she looked at me with an angry glance, "Regardless of what you are thinking, I'm good at my job. I can keep Draco and me safe."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Merlin, you both are so irresponsible!"

"Why don't you trust me and my abilities?", I frowned and pulled Draco into my arms. I needed to feel him now. It was all too much at once and feeling Draco's warm back against my chest calmed me.

"I do, Ron, I really do.", she said and let herself fall onto the sofa, "I'm just so scared for you two. What if something happens and no one can save you both?"

She laid her face in her hands, the dark curls all around her head and whispered very softly, "I'm just so scared something happens."

"It won't. We will work it out and you see, in a few months we will laugh about it.", I said and let next to her, bringing Draco with me.

After the war, we all had touched us quite often. Hugged each other tight, fingers around wrists and arms, noses in the hair and feeling the other's heartbeat to remind ourselves that we were alive. That we hadn't lost each other and were not alone in the aftermath.

So it was quite normal for me to embrace her with my whole body and still keeping Draco near me.

"I know.", I whispered back, "I know you are scared. I'm too, but Draco is right. It's his life and he needs it, and I am capable to keep him safe."

"It's just...", she started and looked up again, "I don't understand why people won't let go of the past. Why they still try to fight this stupid war. It's over!"

" _Because it's easy to hold a grudge when you lost someone_.", Draco signed, " _It feels so much easier to stay angry and sad instead of moving on without this person. And my family and me, we did horrible things in the war_."

"You didn't want to do it.", I said, "You were forced."

And this was true. I had read about it in his file. That he was forced to torture people while Bellatrix or Rodolphus wand was pointed at him. More than once he was tortured instead because Draco was too 'weak' to do like demanded.

" _It doesn't matter to them. They need someone they can blame and why not my family. It's the easy way, even if we didn't do it_.", he stopped and looked scared, but added, " _Maybe I did. I've done a lot of horrible things_."

"But you didn't want to do it, so why can't they see it, too? And stop this madness at last.", Hermione said, her voice tired.

" _It's ok. We will figure it out. Harry will figure it out_.", Draco answered her and touched her face.

It was a pure gesture, full of care and I was glad, that Draco was friend with her.

If he would still be that racist brat I had known in school, I wouldn't know what to do about our situation with the bond.

We wouldn't be bonded if this would be the case and Draco would be probably dead. My heart fluttered like always when I thought about the attack and my feelings for him.

Draco must have felt it in his chest because he looked at me with adoring eyes.

"You are nearly as uncomfortable sweet as Ginny and Harry.", Hermione said and laughed gently, still shaky.

"We are not.", I said and sent her a grateful look.

" _Do you want to draw with me_?", Draco asked, holding out a pencil, " _It helps when you are stressed_."

Sometimes he reminded me of Luna.

We, then with the bright, warm spring sun, drew with different colors on one of the empty canvases.

I could hear Hermione's clear laughter and the deep rumbling in Draco's chest, while he threw some oil paints at me. Made a piece of art out of me.

After that, my best friend went home and Draco and I continued to draw. My fingers went through the thick silver color and I painted his edges, his shoulders and collarbones, added some dark blue and purple. Kissing every inch of his body.

Felt his body shiver under my rough hands and his eyes fluttered closed.

I leaned on the back of the sofa and Draco in my lab.

I fucked him slowly open. My still dirty fingers left rainbow prints on his and he wrapped his legs around my hips. His breath tickled my sensitive skin and I locked my eyes with his. Commanded him to not look away from me. To see me.

And I wished that it would always be like this short moments. Full of joy and warm spring madness, his butterfly kisses while he moved above me, his hands in my hair, softly tucking on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty...lots of lots of angsty.  
> Or  
> How Draco got the Dark Mark

It was late at night a few days later and Draco worked at a thesis for his uni, so I decided to look over the file of Malfoy seniors dead again.

I was in bed and flipped through the pages, reading the statements over and over again. Looked at the pictures to find anything. It didn't matter how often I looked at them, the picture didn't get any less bad.

Harry had brought some more from the autopsy.

Lucius Malfoy had looked horrendous. He wasn't only skinny like he needed a decent meal. He had been emaciated, the rips poking out. His spine clearly visible. He had lost most of his hair and his skin had been pale and greasy.

Malnutrition, a small voice in my head told me.

I starred at one of the pictures of the older Malfoy, laying on his cell floor. Cold and stiff.

Even when the other imprisoners had heard him screaming late at night and alarmed the guard, they hadn't checked. Lucius

Malfoy had laid dead in his cell for more than fourteen hours.

"They scream sometimes. Because of fear, of nightmares or because they want some attention. If we would look after everyone, we wouldn't do anything else the whole day.", they had said. Harry had been angry about this statement for the rest of the evening after he had come back and spoke to me.

I held the picture of Lucius Malfoy in my hands, where the man laid at the floor in a sea of blood.

The wide-open eyes, staring like a scream to the ceiling and I thought about Draco, who had looked nearly the same.

The Malfoy senior had almost completely white pupils.

He must have become blind in Azkaban over the years. No sunlight and a place like this for many years did things like that to a person.

The mouth open and the skin with the Dark Mark between his chapped, dead lips. Everywhere were blood.

I hated to look at this because it could have been Draco. In a cell in Azkaban or at the old faded turquoise rug in his living room.

 

I heard Draco coming through the door and tried to put the pictures into the file before he would see them.

" _What are you doing_?", he asked, standing at the door, wearing my old Chudley Cannons shirt, the one with the big patch on the armpit. 

He looked less like his father had been some years ago, less like a Malfoy should look like.

"I wanted to look over some papers in your case."

" _Can I see it_?"

"I'm not sure if this would be a good idea, Draco.", I said, not wanting him to see his father like this. I hadn't shown him the pictures. It would upset him too much.

" _Please, maybe I see something you miss_.", Draco stepped to the bed.

I sighed, "There are pictures of your father, Draco."

His eyebrow raised, as he wanted to say, "And?"

"I...", I stuttered, "They are awful."

Draco sat down on the bed and took the file away from me. He opened the first page and I knew what he would see at first. The picture which I had held in my hands only a minute ago.

Draco went pale, nearly ashen and just took the little, glossy photo in his hands.

His lips were trembling while he studied his father's dead face. I couldn't imagine what he must feel, seeing the man he had always looked up to at his worst. Beaten and fallen from all grace.

Then he looked up, " _They were not only after me, right_?"

"No.", I agreed, "Your father was also the target."

" _They got him_."

I nodded and said softly, "Yes, they did, my love."

Draco got through the other pictures and cringed after reading how many stab wounds had killed his father.

We were silent for a long time, Draco reading and I watching him.

I could hear the rain and thought that this was suitable for this moment.

Draco put the file away, his hand shaking and his eyes empty.

I raised my hand to brush his curls out of his face. He jerked slightly, but after realizing that it was me, he pressed his cheek against my palm.

"You want to go to sleep?", I asked, in my mind that when it was dark and we were laying in bed, I could hold him and he could allow himself to feel sad, without feeling like he failed to be the graceful Malfoy heir he was supposed to be.

But Draco shook his head, " _No. It's ok. I needed to face this long ago. My father, I loved him dearly_."

He stopped, unsure how to proceed, " _But I know what kind of person he was. Well, I understand it now_."

I laid the file on the nightstand and turned back to him. He cocked his head, questioning and when I didn't say anything, I could feel him come into my mind. He turned out the light and snuggled close to me.

His voice was clear and dark, not even waving a little bit, "Father wasn't always like that. When I was a child and politics weren't that important for either of us, he was a good father. He laughed a lot, let me do pranks, taught me nearly everything I know. I looked up to him, he was like my own hero. It went bad in the year before school. I was old enough to understand the pureblood policy. I needed allies in school and my father trimmed me to represent the perfect Malfoy, anytime."

Draco took a deep breath, his fingers moving through my hair.

"It went only worst over the years and after....after HE was back and lived in our house, I was too deep in this shit. I wanted to please him and be the perfect little heir and then everything went so fast. Father got into Azkaban and I was forced to take the Mark."

He stopped and his hands froze. I could feel his emotions running through my body and didn't really know what to do.

"You don't have to tell me.", I whispered against his neck, but I could feel him twitching.

"I want to. Not so you'll pity me, I don't want that, but I think I need to tell you."

I kissed him, softly, just a like a little breeze. To make him feel secure. When he started to speak again, his voice sounded small and somehow fragile. Like a beaten child.

"I know that Potter and Hermione had seen it, the beginning. They told the Wizengamot. But what they thought they had seen, was just the tip of the iceberg. Mother didn't want me to go and if father hadn't already told Rodolfus and his brother, she would have hidden me somewhere. However, they knew and Mother was obliged to bring me there. Greyback and his pack were there and they were all howling, wanting me to join them or at least be their little bitch if I wouldn't take the Mark."

I shifted, so his head would lay on my chest where my heart was and I tightened my arms around him.

I hated Greyback long before this. He scarred my brother, nearly killed him. Bill still bore the consequences, he would always.

"Bellatrix dragged me to him. Left my mother behind with these creatures. I don't know what they did to her, she never told me, but she looked as terrible as me when we came home later."

Draco stopped, clearly not sure how to proceed and I could feel him trembling in my arms.

Then, "I'm not sure if I can continue to talk. Do you wanna see it?"

I didn't want, but he needed to let go, to show someone he could trust, so I said with a scratchy voice, "If you want to."

It was silent for a moment and then it felt like my mind was pulled into a black-white movie.

 

I could see everything from Draco's view since it was his memory.

He stood in front of a mirror and watched his expression change. He looked so young. Just turned 16 years. His face was hollow, luminous white and the small freckles I had come to love, prominent on his straight nose.

His hair was short and fell into his eyes which were framed with dark shadows.

He looked physically ill.

The room was somehow dark and expensive looking. Somewhere in the Manor.

Narcissa stepped behind him, she reached nearly to his face, so Draco had grown a bit since back then.

"You're alright, my little Dragon?", she whispered and took his face in her hands.

Draco fought the tears in his eyes, "I'm scared, Mommy."

He looked like a child and his voice was breaking. Due to being a teenage boy or the situation wasn't clear.

"I know, baby. I know.", Narcissa hugged him tightly. She smelled like lavender and rosemary and I could feel that Draco relaxed in her embrace, but then there was a sharp knock at the door.

Severus Snape came through it, looking like a ghost. His black eyes fixed Draco and there was a flick of shame in it. Shame, because he wasn't able to save the boy.

"She is coming.", he said, his voice different than in back in school. Smooth and caring.

Not a heartbeat later Bellatrix burst in, her thin hips moving lascivious. She pushed her sister away and looked Draco up with a sweet smile. She looked somehow nice, almost beautiful. On the edge to ugly, but somehow you couldn't look away. The typical Black-features. High cheekbones, full lips, and big, nice shaped eyes.

"You look so pure, Draco-Darling. Perfect bred pureblood.", she grabbed his chin roughly. I could feel her hands on Draco's face, cold fingertips, and far too long nails. They seemed to cut his tender flesh.

She fixed him and an ugly expression appeared on her face after he saw his wet eyelashes, "You should be proud that the Dark Lord had chosen you, despite your father failures."

Draco tried to take a step back, but her hand tightened on his chin.

"You will take the Mark dignified. Your eyes open. If you show fear, I will punish you myself."

"Bella", his mother shouted, but the witch waved her silent.

"You won't bring shame to the family Black and Malfoy, won't you, my little nephew?"

Draco shook his head, "Of course not, Aunt Bella."

She stepped closer and her foul breath hit his face, "If you do good, I will reward you myself."

Draco held his breath and tried to turn away, but she snatched him back, "Trust me, Malfoy, when you do one mistake in front of you master, you will wish you were never born."

After that, they apparated to Borgin&Burkes and Draco tried to hold on his mother, but he was dragged into the room in the back, while Narcissa screamed in pain and fear for her only son.

The room was nearly completely dark and smelled foul.

I could hear the sound of something creeping on the floor.

Nagini.

The big hands grabbed Draco and he was forced down, his left forearm on display.

"It is nice to see that the son is so much like the father.", a calm voice came from one corner and I...no, Draco shuddered violently.

There were people laughing quietly. Unsure if the master would allow it. Only Bellatrix and Greyback crackled loud into the room.

"Are you ready to serve the master of your father, young Malfoy?", the voice, Lord Voldemort, asked him and Draco held his head bowed low.

"Yes, My lord."

Although his feelings and the silent falling tears, Dracos voice was steady and calm.

"And are you ready to atone for your father's misbehaviors, Draco?", the Dark Lord had said and went still in front of him.

Draco could see the bare feet, long nails curling and clicking on the stone floor.

"I'll do whatever my Lord wants me to do."

Really?", Voldemort said, laughing hoarsely, "Even killing Hogwarts headmaster?"

Draco wavered, "Pardon me, My Lord?"

"Killing the great Albus Dumbledore? What do you think about it, Draco Malfoy?", his feet shuffled over the floor and Draco tried to shrink together, being as small as he could.

"It would be an honor."

"Why, if it would be an honor.", Voldemort waited for a moment and Draco could feel Nagini snaking around him. Her smooth, cool skin touching his arm.

"Why do you not look at me, your new master?"

With that, some hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. He nearly cried out of pain but remained silent.

"Are you scared, Draco?", Voldemort questioning him. He stood in a simple dark robe near the long dining table and watched him pejoratively.

"No-o my Lord.", he gritted out his teeth, tears of pain and humiliation streaming down his face.

"Then give me your arm and follow me."

 

After that Draco blocked his memories, but I could still feel the fading pain in his arm.

"I'm sorry, Ron.", he whispered, "I'm so sorry I showed it to you."

"Shhh, it's ok, love.", I stroke his arms and entwined our legs, It's ok."

It was silent for a long time.

"She did punish me after, you know."

I felt so much hate toward Bellatrix and for the first time, I was glad that the battle killed a person. That my mother did it. I didn't want to imagine what she had done to him.

We didn't continue to talk, just laid next to each other and breathing the same air. When I tried to dissolve the spell and withdraw from his mind, Draco held me back.

"Can you stay?", he asked very softly, "It's like your mind covers mine up and I can relax much more."

"Sure, if this is what you want."

Draco didn't answer, but pressed his face against my chest, breathing hard and steady.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I hope you have fun to read it.  
> It was CSD pride in Hannover yesterday and I was there the whole day, enjoying the sun and the freedom to be who I am.  
> Afte that I thought that I wanted to write about this feeling, being openly gay and at pride, from the view of our lovely boys. So the chapter after this one will be about pride in New York...

The following days Draco was always on the edge.

  
To change his mood, we went every morning after a long walk with Emma to the Café and Lizzy became quite attached to us.

"If you're coming every day at the same time, I should probably start to make Draco's hot chocolate before you're here."

We would sit there, at the large window and Draco would study for his lessons and I would read the papers. Muggle and the Daily-Prophet.

It was one of those days when I recognize that Draco never got himself a paper cup when he wanted to take something from the Café with him to classes.

We were standing in front of the counter, talking to Lizzy, when he got his own cup out of his bag and gave it to her. It was a silver-blue one and there was a sketch of his mother on it. 

"Coffee or chocolate, darling?", she asked and put her, now dark blue, hair in a bun.

" _Coffee with lots of hazelnut syrup, please_.", he signed and turned to me, " _Do you wanna take something with you as well_?"

I nodded, the big caramel cake in mind when he reached into his bag again and gave me a second cup as well.

"How many of those do you have in your bag, Draco?", Lizzy laughed when I took the green one with the Slytherin insignia.

Draco suppressed a loud snigger when I eyed the cup with some dislike.

" _I don't like paper cups_.", he raised an eyebrow and Lizzy said, "You are so spoiled, boy."

I wasn't sure if the people around Draco knew about his rich family and that he was basically aristocratic, so I remained silent, but Draco simply laughed, " _It's just that whatever you drink tastes like paper and plastic afterward and it's bad for the environment_."

"He's such a hippie.", Lizzy snorted and turned to make him a big coffee, "And you Ron, what can I get you today?"

"A big coffee as well and some of the caramel cake, thanks, Lizzy."

"Hey Draco!", I heard someone calling out to him and Draco went to greet the person. With a short look over my shoulder, I saw that it was just a guy from his classes. So when I turned back to Lizzy she was smirking at me.

She somehow reminded me of Pansy Parkinson.

"What?", I asked.

"Nothing."

"Oi, come on Liz, what?"

She leaned forward, so the others wouldn't hear her, "Does he know?"

"What?"

"You're not that stupid.", she sighed, but added, "About your feelings."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about.", I answered, but the rapidly spreading blush was proof enough and she snorted.

Draco and I haven't talked to his friends about us. Partly because we wanted to enjoy what we had as long as possible without more distraction and partly because we never had time for that.

So I just shrugged and sent her a lopsided smile, "I'm really not sure what you are talking about, Lizzy."

Lizzy put her head back and thought for a short moment, "Well, I'm quite sure that whatever we are not talking about, Draco feels the same. He was never that affectionate with Felix and the others."

The others.

I knew that Draco had some flings before he got into a relationship with Felix, but knowing and being told were two different things.

We had never talked about it before and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know how many guys he dated prior, but now, looking back to Draco, who talked animatedly with the guy, I was not able to avoid thinking about him and other guys.

Guys like Felix, big, broad shoulders and deep voices, who liked to pin him down.

I didn't like the thought of him and others. I wanted him to be mine alone.

"But.", Lizzy tore me out of my thoughts, " Draco's birthday is this Friday and we wanted to make a surprise party for him. What do you think?"

I've totally forgotten and nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I that's a fantastic idea. What shall I bring?"

"Some friends of his hometown would be nice. You and Harry are the first people we met since Draco lives in London and it's quite sad, that his friends never came to his birthday or to visit in general."

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell her that most of his friends weren't allowed to meet him, because of a war and because they all were criminals. Racist criminals who wanted her and her kind dead, to be exact.

And that some of his friends were dead as well. Killed by a madman or because they were too stupid, too blind to do the right thing.

"I will ask who would like to come, but I can't promise anything.", I said.

"I know.", Lizzy answered, her brows furrowed, "Draco had told us, that something happened five years ago. That he was kind of an asshole and then after he had this accident in school which left him mute, he had lost a lot of friends."

She stopped, her eyes flickering to Draco, who started to come back to us, and she looked a bit sad, "But maybe they would be interested in restarting the friendship. He is a lovely guy and I wished they would give him another chance."

Lizzy was right. He deserved a chance, not only with his old friends but also in the wizardry society. He had changed. Draco was no longer the Malfoy heir, but Draco Black, the artist student in London.

But what if he would meet his old friends and the prejudice and habits?

Would he continue to be Draco Black or falling back to be the arrogant pureblood I had known?

I felt a hand on my arm and when I turned my head, Draco was smiling brightly at me.

The light twinkle in Draco's eyes calmed my thoughts.

No, he wouldn't. He had to come to love the Muggle world and the people there.

" _Who were you talking about_?", he asked, the beautiful lips shaped into a nice smile.

"My brother.", Lizzy lied without hesitation, "He's kind of a git sometimes."

" _That he is_.", Draco declared and showed me the clock, " _We are late for class_!"

We said our good-byes to Lizzy and walked out of the café.

When I asked him if I should apparate us to University, he just shook his head, " _I live as Muggle and when I come too late to class, then it's my own fault_."

 

Draco had told his teachers a modified true about his parents and why I had to stay with him.

So when I went into the lecture hall no one batted an eye and started to teach whatever was the topic of the day.

Mostly I sat in the last row and watched Dracos blond head.

He always listened attentively and wrote down as many notes as he was able to.

His face lightened up like a Christmas tree when the professor told them something he hadn't known before and he asked questions quite eagerly.

Sometimes he reminded me of Hermione in school, but then I remembered that Draco was the same at Hogwarts.

Always second after her, so he always got lost in the shuffle of other students.

But here, in the Muggle world, he was first. He had excellent grades and the professors loved to teach him.

Mrs. Wilbery had told me once that she loved to watch him draw. The way he chooses the tones and he added the colors on the canvases were therapeutic.

"Maybe because of all the things he had gone through.", she had said when we sat next to each other on a blanket in the park while watching the group of students sketching the nature around us.

Emma was running through the park, playing with everyone once in a while and had an awesome time.

Sunbeams had warmed our skins and the fresh breeze had tangled Draco's curls wildly.

After this lesson, we had gone home and fucked on the kitchen counter. My hands in his hair and my lips on his throat feeling the nonverbal moan building in his inside.

 

"Do you miss your friends?", I asked him later that evening when we were lying naked on the sofa. Draco with his sketchbook and the gold-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose.

We were having a conversation for some time via the Legilimency charm, so he wouldn't need to raise his hands.

He just raised an eyebrow and continued to draw, "I see them nearly every day, now that you want to go to the Café to Lizzy daily, Ron."

"I like the Café. It's cozy and Lizzy makes fantastic pastries.", I murmured and poke him with my tow, "Actually I meant your friends from Hogwarts."

Draco went still. He didn't look up, but his hands didn't move and his view went a bit distracted.

I thought he wouldn't answer me and petted Emma with my free arm, who laid on the floor next to us, but then he began to speak.

"Course I miss them, especially Theo and Pansy.", his foot tipped nervously, "But I learned to live without them. Can't change it."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

Draco closed his sketchbook carefully, his fingers trembling lightly and I felt bad for asking in the first place.

"Greg killed himself, the days after the battle. He...he couldn't take it anymore. He just did what his father wanted from him too, like all of us, but he was a big softy and it destroyed him. Blaise went back to Italy with his family, but they never really participate in the war, you know."

Draco stood up and grabbed his boxer. He went to the window, looking outside. Not able to let me see his face, but his I could hear his sorrowful voice in my mind.

"I'm not sure what happened to Pans. She was always so strong and livid, but the last time I saw her, she was broken."

He crossed his arms like he tried to hug himself. The muscles in his back twitching.

"Theo and I....we grew up together, you know. Our fathers wanted us to have a strong bond, so when the Dark Lord would come back, we would be standing side by side to bow our head to the master."

He took a shuddering breath, his hand tangled in his hair and it seemed he was pulling at them, hard.

"And they got what they wanted. Theo and I were best friends. We ran in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, went swimming at night and he was my first."

Draco turned back to me. Small tears falling down his nose. His voice breaking terrible, "I loved him. He was with me after I got the Mark and I was with him after he got his. He tried so hard to be perfect, but he was too fragile, too intelligent for his own good and he couldn't take it. He left me because we hadn't any future. Certainly not together, you know."

I remembered Theodore Nott vaguely. He had been a thin, tall boy with big blue eyes and shoulder length black curls. He had looked a bit like Sirius and Regulus. Theodore had never talked much, but he was nearly as good as Hermione and Draco in Hogwarts.

Draco came back to the sofa, sitting next to me and taking my hand in his, pressing it hard against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love.", I said, unsure of what I apologized.

"Don't be.", Draco said, leaning against me, "I don't want to justify our actions during the war, but I think you had it easy. Easy because you were born on the right side and weren't in the situation where you had to choose between what was right and what your family needed you to do. Theo and I had to do terrible things. Not because we wanted it or because that's our nature, just because we had to do whatever was needed to keep our families safe. We didn't enjoy to torture people or to kill innocents. I was lucky. I never had to kill someone. But Theo had to."

He stopped, hurt in his eyes.

"Bellatrix caught us once, kissing in my bed. We were so scared and just needed to hold someone, feeling that we were still alive. She tortured me afterward. I know how the Cruciatus feels from her. The next day I couldn't even hold my wand, but they took us to this house anyway. I had to watch Theo do the worst things in his life and was unable to do anything against it. Anything to save him. After he wasn't the same anymore."

Draco leaned back, breathing as steady as he could and playing with Emma's ears, who had laid her head on his knee.

"Nobody has testified for him, Theo went to Azkaban and he has to remain there for thirty years. So, if you ask me if I miss my friends from school, yes, terrible, but they are not there anymore."

That evening Draco went to bed without saying anything and I tried to organize my thoughts.

He was right in some ways.

I was lucky that I was born in a family who supported the good side. I was never in the situation where I had to choose and I thought:

What would I have chosen?

 

 

On Draco's birthday, we slept long and ate breakfast in bed. Draco wanted to go hiking, so Emma would have fun as well and that's what we did for the whole afternoon.

Wearing ugly raincoats and boots and hiking until Emma walked some steps behind us and Dracos smile seemed like frozen.

When he wanted to go back to his flat, I refused and Draco already smirked at me, " _I knew that you guys have planned something_."

"I know you knew.", I kissed him on the forehead, "You were eavesdropping when Lizzy talked to me."

"Yeah, you blushed so beautifully.", he was still smirking and the freckles more prominent than ever. He hadn't only some on his nose, but they were all over his face since he got a nice tan from the summer sun.

"Prat! You've got absolutely no shame."

He laughed and kissed me shortly on the lips, " _True, I really want to go home before we go to the Café. Take a shower and let you fuck me and then we can go there_."

"You're sure? We have a surprise for you."

His eyes lit up, but he shook his head, " _I feel disgusting and wet and cold. Just a shower and then we can apparate there, ok_?"

I nodded and we went back to the flat, where we got in the shower together. His body was pressed against mine and we kissed lazily and simply enjoying skin to skin, while I washed his hair and body gently.

 

When Draco's hair was tied back and he smelled of expensive aftershave I took his hand in mine and apparated us to the ally next to the Café.

He was smiling from ear to ear when I opened the door and his friends started to sing him 'Happy Birthday'.

There was a large group of his study colleagues and some of the sign language LGBT-group in London. His friends from the Café and Lizzy had outdone themselves. All over the place were balloons and garlands. 

There was a table full of salads, snacks and cakes and drinks. Next to it were some presents. Music was filling the sweet smelling air and silver and green confetti was falling from the ceiling and Draco laughed happily, accepting the hugs and kisses on the cheek.

He even let Harry hug him awkwardly and Luna threw some glitter over his head.

Then he saw my little surprise and Draco nearly let the glass with beer falling.

Being a war hero and Harry Potter's, the savior of the wizardry world, best friend had its benefits. I had talked to Kinglsey and he agreed.

Next to Hermione stood a nice looking Narcissa Malfoy, smiled brightly at her son.

Draco started to run to his mother, hugging her tightly and she was whispering something in his ears, which caused him to look up and scanning the room.

There, waving slightly, sitting next to my sister and Seamus Finnigan, was Pansy Parkinson.

Short, black hair and dark red lips, in a dress which was somehow obscene and legs who seemed never to end, she stood up and fell into his arms.

"Draco!"

They held each other for nearly an eternity and I was pretty sure, that they were both crying into each other's embrace.

"That was really nice of you, Mr. Weasley.", Narcissa, who stepped next to me and watched the two as well, said to me, "If I wouldn't know it better, I would say that you want him to be in your debt."

When I turned around, defensive words already on my lips, I saw that she was smiling openly at me.

"I wouldn't want that, Mrs. Black."

Her eyebrow twitched shortly, but she said, "That's good to hear because it seems to me that Draco won't let you go that easily."

"And you are fine with it?"

"Well.", she accepted the drink Lizzy gave her and eyeing it suspiciously, "If I'm being honest, then I would say that this wasn't what I had in mind for my little baby when he was born, but the circumstances have changed until then and I just want him to be happy."

She tried the drink and I could see that she liked the taste quite fine, "And you make him happy."

We were silent after that, but it was comfortable.

Lizzy came back, smiling brightly at me, "That was awesome, Ron."

She nodded to Draco, who talked affectionately to Pansy Parkinson while Luna translated fast and with a dreamy expression. Seamus was with Harry and Ginny and they talked probably about Quidditch.

I had been surprised when I found Pansy Parkinson engaged to Seamus and running a pub in Edinburgh. She didn't like to talk to Harry when he went to them and explaining our intention, but when Kingsley permitted me to invite her to Dracos birthday she had been ecstatic. 

"However.", Lizzy said with a light giggle, "I think you lost him forever to this girl. Do you want to stay with me, ginger-boy?"

"You've got cake, right?", I smirked and she clapped me on the arm, before she turned to Narcissa, "Does it taste good, Mrs. Black?".

 

She watched Draco's mother nervously and when Narcissa nodded, she nearly jumped, "Awesome. It's Draco's favorite as well."

The evening turned into night and around two in the morning I had a slightly drunken, beautiful smirking Draco Malfoy in my arms, dancing and grinding on my body. And I was relieved that Narcissa had gone home a few hours ago.

" _Thank you so much_.", Draco signed slothfully, happily drunk.

  
Instead of answering I kissed him on the lips, not caring that our friends were cheering loudly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Model: Guillermo Villoslada


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and I wanted to ask my lovely readers which fanfic was the best they have ever read? What's your favourite? Why?

I loved the days with Draco.

I loved to wake up next to him, his limbs all over me. His warm breath on my skin and his steady heartbeat next to me.

I loved that he was moody when he woke up too early and needed a long shower and his three cups of coffee to function properly.

Draco was smaller than me, so sometimes he leaned against me while we were brushing our teeth in the morning. His head on my collarbones and watching us in the mirror. His hair tickling my nose.

I was amazed when we stood next to each other on the sink how good we looked in the mirror.

Sometimes, in moments like that, I felt a light tugging in my gut.

Love.

The bond showing me its power. Not sure if it was my feelings for him or maybe his, I tried to ignore it.

I loved to walk Emma by his side, no matter what weather it was. If it was sunny, rainy or just a normal muddy grey day in London.

Mostly he would carry his silver-blue coffee cup and talk quietly to me, his hands brushing my knuckles once in a while.

We never held hands in the city. Muggle London was open and tolerant, but we didn't want to challenge our luck.

I felt bad for not being able to show the world what he meant to me and how proud I was for him and the person I was.

When I told him, he smiled, " _I have an idea. Would you like to come with me to Pride_?"

I didn't really know what he meant, so I just nodded eagerly.

" _Luna, your sister and Scarhead can come with us, if you want_."

When I told Harry about it later that day when we meet in the Café, his face lit up, "That's awesome. Ginny will love it."

Draco sat next to the counter, talking with Lizzy and working on some papers, while Harry and I sat next to the window.

I bent forward and whispered, "What the hell is a Pride?"

Harry looked at me over his glasses with surprised and then laughed thunderously, that some people looked at us indignantly.

Draco sent me a questioning glance, but I just shook my head. He rolled his eyes and went back to his work, signing something to Lizzy who grinned at me.

"Shhh, Harry, could you please not wake a dragon?", I said and the second fit of laughter broke out.

"Dragon.", he gasped, eyes shut and beet red face, "Draco-Dragon, you know."

I was pleased.

After I bonded to Draco I was scared that my friendship with Harry would suffer because we were never really able to meet alone like we had before, but sitting with him in the Café and he roaring about insignificant things like always was a reliever.

After he calmed himself and took a bit of his Pretzel, he asked, "Right, Draco hasn't told you?"

"No.", I said slowly, now not sure anymore if I wanted to know.

"It's for people like you and Draco and well, Gin, Luna and me as well. It's a parade for LGBT people."

"Okay.", I said, not really sure what he meant, "And what are we doing there?"

"Fighting for equal rights. In many countries being gay is a crime and they get imprisoned or killed. At a pride, you walk down at the streets, protesting against shitty systems and celebrate your sexuality."

"Out in the open?"

"Yeah, out and proud!", Harry sniggered and winked at me.

Being able to hold Draco's hand on the street, kissing him, that would be wonderful.

"That sounds really nice. Draco said that you guys could come with us if you want."

Harry's thick eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"We loved to. When is it?", he responded pleased.

"Next Wednesday."

He looked startled, "You're sure? I haven't read anything about the Pride in the papers."

"Yeah, but not in London. Draco wanted to go to New York."

"Really? I'll take to the girls, ok.", he uttered but was distracted by his mobile. He picked it up and frowned at the display, "Sorry Ron, but I need to go to the Ministry now. Are you guys at home tonight? Maybe I come over and we talk later."

Harry didn't wait until I responded, but grabbed his cloak and was out of the Café in a heartbeat.

I caught Draco's eyes, who signed, " _What happened with Potter_?"

I took my coffee with me to walked to Draco, Lizzy, and Amber, who had come to the Café a few minutes ago, still wearing her hat.

I hugged her shortly and sat next to Draco, answering, "It was work. He'll come over later probably."

Dracos face didn't show anything, but his mouth jumped slightly.

"Why do you call him Potter, Draco?", Amber interrogated and braided her brown hair loosely.

" _Habit_.", he signed, not letting go of his pen.

"We hated each other in school.", I smiled smugly, fought off Draco's hand which tried to punch me in the leg, "Draco and Harry were the worst of all. They always got into fistfights."

"Really? I've never thought you were the aggressive kind.", Lizzy said with arched eyebrows, "You're quite a softy."

" _Some people change_.", Draco pouted, " _But he's right. I was a prat. Potter and I tried everything to annoy each other and with being in boarding school it wasn't that easy to avoid each other_."

"Oh, I knew it!", Amber claimed, "You are such a ponce."

She turned to me, smirking madly, "You should have seen him the first few days at University and when he needed to get a job. Always wrinkling his nose on common tasks."

" _Hey! It's not like I'm still this way_."

"True.", Lizzy acknowledged, "But that explains a lot. How was boarding school?"

Draco and I looked at each other, not knowing how much we could tell them without attracting attention too much.

"Normal.", I said, "It was just a school."

"No, I mean as a gay teenager.", she chuckled.

" _It wasn't a boy only school, you know_.", Draco signed smooth, " _Although it was...nice. I've seen a lot of dicks and arses at this time_."

"Did you see Rons back then?"

" _Yes_."

Chocking on my spit and coughed hard, I squeezed out while blushing furiously "What?"

Draco had blushed a bit as well, a light shimmer on his nose and at the tips of ears, " _Well, the changing rooms after training were open for everyone. Not my fault you strolled around starkers_."

"What did you do in the Gryffindor locker room?"

Draco snorted loudly and his eyes twinkled, " _I tried to see Potters dick. Wanted to tell everyone that he has a small one, but I saw you instead. After that, I composed 'Weasley is our king'_."

"You little snake!", but before I could go on or the two girls next to us asking a lot of questions, Draco captured my lips into his and kissing me tenderly, his finger playing with my earlobe.

" _I liked what I saw_.", he beamed at me and then turned back to his studies.

 

 

There was a soft knock at the door late at night.

Draco was already asleep and snoring lightly next to me, so I went as quiet as possible to the door.

When I opened it, Harry went in with a gloomy expression. I signed him that Draco was in bed and we needed to be silent, but with a wave of his hand he put up a silent-charm.

"Acting like that, I could think you are the muggleborn and not Hermione.", he commented and shrugged off his cloak. He was in the same clothes as before and he smelled of sweat. In one of his hands was a file.

A new one.

He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his exhausted looking eyes, "I've got bad news."

His voice was rough like he had talked the whole day nonstop.

My limbs went numb with concern, "It's not Narcissa, is it?"

"Merlin, no!", Harry spoke reassuringly, "Narcissa is fine. Dennis and Hermione are with her today. No, actually it's about Theodore Nott, his father, and three other prisoners."

Something inside me snapped and my heart sank. I fell on the chair, my face in my hands and even if I knew what my best friend would tell me, I requested, "What happened?"

"Same as Malfoy Senior. Especially Nott and his father. It was ferociously.", Harry stuttered, "They were killed all differently, but it has the killer's signature. The Dark Mark, it was..."

He stopped and we were silent for a very long time.

Somewhere someone's car honked and the neighbor raced down the stairs, every step awfully loud. My own cruel heartbeat and Harrys shaky breaths filled the room with noises until I asked, quiet and nearly unintelligible, "How bad?"

I lift my head and watched Harry, who played nervously with one of the pens next to the sofa, "It was horrible. I'm not sure if you should see the pictures."

I didn't reply to this, but only held open my hands and after some wavering, Harry gave it to me.

There were pictures of a young man with a long neck and long, thin arms after his trials and a short description.

Reuben Mitchell was his name and he got the Dark Mark in winter 1996 when he was only 18 years old. According to his own words he was forced to take it, his uncle had held him down.

After what I had seen in Draco's memories it was credible.

The next picture showed him in his cell. He was thinner than before and he was hanging from the ceiling. Around his neck, which held him up, was a vivid Hufflepuff tie. The skin with Voldemorts symbol was between his blue lips.

"I remember him.", I mumbled softly, "He was friends with Cedric."

The next killed person was Jill Stewart, a middle-aged witch, who was known for her anti-muggleborn politics long before Voldemort had come back. She had been in the papers because of the murder of her son, Alexander and his newly married wife, Gabriella, a muggleborn women from South Africa. The Aurors have never been able to find evidence of their guilt, but everyone had known that she had killed them.

The killer had wrung her neck, which was twisted in an unnaturally way. The Dark Mark was between her foul teeth.

Then there was Goyle Senior.

Before Azkaban, he had been a massive guy. Big and the neck of a bull. Yet he looked tiny and gaunt. He had been killed with a cut at the throat, wide enough to see the larynx. This time the skin wasn't between his lips, but stuffed into the deep wound.

Nott Senior, however, looked like he slept. The crow's feet wrinkled face was serene and somehow bored.

"He was poisoned. We are not sure with what, probably acidic. His bed was full of blood from his orifices.", Harry told me with a chilling voice.

He stood up to go to the kitchen and make some tea, while I struggled to flip the page or not.

Eventually, I did.

Theodore Nott had been the same age as us. The picture after the trials showed a strong, young man. His arrogant features somehow gorgeous, but the ice blue eyes cold and dead.

Of course, I remembered Nott. Lavender and Parvati had gossiped about the Slytherin quite often. His mother was killed by his father while Theodore had to watch.

Blanche Nott had been an elegant french pureblood who had loved to live her own life. Nott hadn't allowed anything and beat her to death.

I could remember how my parents had discussed the cases. The Ministry wasn't able to arrest Nott, no doubt because of the money.

After the pictures before I wasn't surprised to see the dead body of Theodore Nott. Even if I could see the obvious malnutrition, he still looked pretty. Dark hair framed his thin face and he looked a bit like some of those dying angles of the old artists Draco had shown me.

He laid on the stone floor of his cell and I recognized immediately what had killed him.

His body was twisted in an unnatural way and his hands were cramped. He had bitten his tongue and lips. One of his legs showed an open bone fracture. The eyes wide open. Some of the veins in them had bursten and around his iris was dark blood.

The Cruciatus Curse.

Theodore Nott had been killed with an Unforgivable Curse.

"Fuck.", I breathe and closed the file.

"Yes.", Harry nearly yelled, "I can't believe how stupid we were. We should have been more careful and not be pushing everyone to Azkaban. We should have learned from the first time and REALLY investigate."

"We did, Harry.", I contradicted tiredly.

"We did not. With Draco, yes, but not with so many others. After what you told me about Dracos memory, Theodore Nott was forced and maybe Mitchell as well. Who else, Ron?"

He looked so angry, devastated and I knew what or better who he was thinking about.

How many young people like Sirius Black were left in Azkaban because the Ministry wanted to leave the war as fast as possible behind?

I hauled him into a strong hug, which I knew he needed desperately.

"How many people like Nott and Draco?", he whispered darkly. I noticed this voice and I was sure when this was over, he and Hermione would work through every war case again.

I felt him before I could see Draco and let go of Harry.

" _Everything ok_?", he looked sleepily and his hair was mused.

"We got a.."

"Yeah, Harry just freaked out about Luna being pregnant.", I interrupted. Harry peered at me shocked but accepted it and sat down on the file on the sofa, so Draco wouldn't see it.

" _Ah good, I was worried_.", Draco signed and wandered over to me, " _You two looked like someone died_."

My hands quivered when I reached out to touch his sleek hair, but he didn't notice, "No, everything is ok."

He pulled his arms around me, his heart next to mine and I glanced pleadingly to Harry.

I knew this new would wreak Draco.

Not now. Not yet.

And Harry nodded, his eyes sharp.

Shortly after that Draco went to bed and I had to promise him to follow him soon.

" _It's cold without you_.", he had smiled.

When the door to the bedroom was closed Harry turned to me, "Are fucking stupid Ron?"

"No. Listen."

"We need his testimony. Maybe Draco knows something."

"Harry, please. The autopsy takes time, after that. Ok?", I begged him, "After the pride and after he finished his thesis, please."

"Fuck, Ron. You know that is a stupid idea, right? When he finds out..."

I didn't want to imagine what would happen, "Please?!"

"He will hate you."

"I know.", I replied, "I know."

 

 

I tried to forget Theodore Notts dead face, but he hunted me every time Draco sent me a smile.

So when we took a Portkey for humans and their pets, so Emma would be able to come with us, I wasn't looking forward to New York, even if I always wanted to visit the city.

Eventually, I could let go of the case for some time and enjoy it.

Luna, my sister, and my both best friends came with us.

Hermione to "be with you and experiment something like that with my boys."

New York was overwhelming.

It was big, dirty and loud at day and magnificent and colorful at night.

Hermione wanted to visit every important place, while Ginny and Harry went to eat pizza at Lombardi's, the oldest pizzeria in New York.

Draco and Luna wanted to go to one of the art museums the day before pride and I went with them.

Watching Draco in his environment was remarkable. The way his lips parted when he looked at the paintings and he talked fast with his hands, overly excited.

He told Luna everything he knew and I watched them, enjoyed the moment.

Then the Pride came.

Draco looked stunning. He wore a black denim and a silver top. His hair blowing in the wind and he held a Gay flag proudly in his hand. He never left my side. Kissing me openly in front of everyone and without the slightest hesitation. Emma wearing a little cap with the lettering, "Love is brighter than the universe"

Luna had braided her blond hair and wore a pink dress, purple, and blue boots.

"It's because I love both.", she had declared and kissed Harry on the cheek, while she wouldn't let go of Ginny's fingers.

"This is amazing!", Hermione announced emphatically and jumped up and down, moving her body to the loud music and got a kiss from a lovely looking Drag Queen.

She was right, it was amazing. All those different people celebrating love in their own way.

When the parade ended and we were standing in one of the streets, music filling the air and Draco at my side, I kissed him.  
Long and thoughtful, I could taste the peppermint gum he still had in his mouth. My fingers digging into his soft skin on his neck and cheek and I whispered over and over again,"I love you, you know?!"

Even if he didn't say it back, his brilliant eyes said everything I needed to know.

That night I held him tight while I fucked him. He faced me, his mouth open and a wondering expression on his face. His legs were twisted around my middle and I couldn't move a lot, but it didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered, was feeling him. His warm, his heartbeat.

I fell asleep with his lips next to mine.

 

If I had known that the next day would change everything, I would have tried to hold more firmly, would have told him how much I loved him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let Luna wear clothes with the colors of the Panflag, but it was invited around 2010, so I settled with the Bi.  
> I know its a cliffhanger and the part about the pride was not as long as we all thought, but I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Lots of love


	17. Chapter 17

We got back to London the next afternoon and desperately needed a good sleep before we had to go to my parents for dinner.

I fall backward on the soft bed. My clothes scattered on the floor and Draco jumped right next to me, snuggling closer.

I knew this wouldn't be the right time to tell him about Theo, but when would it be?

"Draco, we should talk about something.", I said, my hand around his middle.

He sighed content and shook his head fast, " _Not now. Later, after dinner, ok_?"

"I....it's important."

Draco propped on his elbow and smirked, " _Probably, but now I want you to suck me, maybe, and then sleep until we have to go to your family_."

I tried to catch his eyes, to show him how serious it was, but he just pouted at me, " _Please, Ron. If I don't sleep a bit, I will hate everyone at the Burrow_."

"Ok.", I swallowed, "Ok, but after we need to talk."

" _Promise_.", he signed indolent and pointed at his lower body with a big smirk.

My eyebrow twitched and although if the situation was awful, my mouth watered by the thought of Draco's cock between my lips.

He stretched like a puma and even made gentle purring noises. I kissed him, licked into his hot mouth. He tasted like himself, sweet and spicy. My naked skin touched his and it was pure bliss.

Gently I moved downward, nibbling and sucking my way to his beautiful cock.

Draco had been right. In Hogwarts, I had seen a few penises. In the dorms and quidditch locker rooms, no one could really hide. When I was still in Auror training nothing had changed. Everyone was always on display and so I had seen quite a few dicks in my life.

But none was as nice as Dracos.

Pale and long like the owner itself and with a slight curve to the right.

It stood proudly from a nest of dark blond curls and the head had a rosy color.

I loved to suck him off. Draco always made the softest noises, coming right from his chest. He would grab my hair, twisting it sharply and right before his orgasm would hit him, he would look at me with those intensive silver-cloudy eyes. Biting his lips hard and then his head would fall back. Exposing his white throat and a light blush would spread on his torso.

After that, he often buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing my salty skin tender. Within a minute his breath would become steady and the weight of his body against mine fitted too perfectly, which always scared me.

 

  
Dinner went like expected.

It was noisy and good. Home. Nearly everyone was there, except for Harry, Bill, and Hermione.

Harry had to work longer in the Ministry, but had sent a Patronus. He would be at the Burrow later that evening.

Bill and Hermione worked at an unknown project and had apparently forgotten the time, but Viktor seemed to enjoy himself with my family.

George and Percy were discussing a new product in the shop while Charlie chased the girls in the garden. Loud children laugh was heard and Fleur scrolled at him in French.

Andromeda and Audrey sat next to each other on the warm lawn and talked quietly. A big basket with wool and needles next to them.

Draco resembled to like being with my siblings and he had a vivacious conversation with Dad about his muggle flat while bouncing Teddy on his knee who worked as the interpreter for them.

My mother gave me a butterbeer and took the seat next to me, her hand on my leg, "Never thought I would see your father this happy with a Malfoy."

I beamed, "Yeah, times changed."

She observed me, the brown eyes tender and proud, "I would have never thought you being that happy with a Malfoy."

"No, me too.", I answered truthfully, "He changed a lot since we were teenage boys."

"I know.", patted my cheek, somehow worried. We were silent for some time, watching Victoire riding on Charlie's shoulders while roaring powerfully, "I AM A DRAGONRIDER!"

"I love him.", I whispered into nothing, my feet jerked slightly. I was scared to look at her. Maybe she could accept us being bonded, but me being in love with him was an entirely different thing.

"I know, darling."

I looked at her, searching for answers. My mother had always had answers or could help me and my siblings when something wasn't right.

"I'm scared to lose him."

A small dimple showed on her chubby cheek.

My mother got old. Wrinkles showing all over her face and her hands showed some age spots, but her eyes were as sharp as always.

"It's normal.", she said and her view went to Dad, "When you love someone, you are completely helplessness. The fear to lose this person will never go away, so you hold tight and desperately on it. Love is stronger than any other bond we wizard kind are able to conjure."

She squeezed my hand she had held in hers. There was nothing else to add, so we watched them. Draco signing fast and thrilled someone was interested in his experiences in Muggle London. Teddy's high voice flying to us on the bench next to the house, explaining everything.

Sometimes the blue-haired boy added some conceived fact, which brought him a reprimanding look from Draco and a warm chuckle from my father.

I heard some steps next to me and when I looked up, Harry had come out of the house. A troubled expression on his face,

"You've got a second?"

I parted from my mother and followed Harry around the corner as far as the bond let me.

"We have a clue, but I really need to talk to Draco before we go there.", Harry explained fast.

"Ok, we can come to the Ministry later.", I answered, "After I talked to him about Nott."

"You still haven't?"

"There was not the right time.", my hands traveled automatically to my hair and I closed my eyes.

"For fuck sakes, Ron. You can't hide the fact that Nott was killed forever!"

"That wasn't my intention!",I responded heatedly.

"It is nearly a week ago."

"I know! Fuck I know that!", I shouted at him, rage and powerlessness filled my bones, "But how was I supposed to tell Draco that the boy he had loved was slaughtered like a pig in Azkaban? How?"

Harry shook desperately his head, his eyes big and uneasy.

He didn't look at me but behind me.

Very slowly I turned around.

Draco stood next to the small woodpile, holding Teddy's little hand in his and the smile he must have had was falling from his lips.

His expression turned cold and distant.

"Fuck.", I mumbled and took a step towards him, but Draco stepped back. He let go of Teddy and rushed to the door.

Teddy wanted to follow him, but Harry held him back, "No, pup. Let him go."

"Draco!", I called and sprinted after him, the bond already tugging at my body.

I caught up when I came into the living room, "Draco, wait, damn it."

" _Who else_?", tears were streaming down his face.

"His father, Goyle Senior and two Death Eater named Jill Steward and Reuben Mitchell."

Something in his eyes flashed. He recognized the names, but before I could ask him, he signed, " _How did Theo die_?"

"You don't want to know."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR AND WHAT NOT!", without me noticing, he had invaded my mind and screamed at me.

His lips twisted into a sneer and he looked infuriated, Don't you dare, Weasley."

"I just want to protect you, Draco.", I declared quietly.

"I don't need your PROTECTION! Tell me."

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to tell him.

"TELL ME! FUCK YOU, RONALD. FUCK. TELL ME, TE-"

"He was crucio-ed to death!", I shouted back.

Draco went still. Frozen. His eyes went wide in alarm.

"What did you say?"

I shook my head and stepped closer. I wanted to take him into my arms. I knew he needed it, but the held his distance to me.

"He was killed with a Crucius."

"No.", he shook his head disbelievingly, the Legilimency charm dissolving at once,"No, you can't be right."

At this moment Hermione and Bill came out of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry.", I told him, tried to yank him close to me and holding him firm, but he pushed me away with strong movements.

" _NO_!", he signed, his eyes blazing with hate and anger. And suddenly he looked like the boy I had known in school.

"Is it a bad moment?", Bill questioned watched us carefully, "Because 'Moine found a way to break the bond."

My heart stopped and a chill went over my body. I couldn't really breath. The oxygen didn't seem to get into my system, no matter how much air I pulled into my lungs.

"What?", my voice was small and I knew that I must look ashen, close to a panic attack.

Hermione watched me concerned, "We found the original bond and with that, we are able to break it."

" _You're sure_?", Draco signed and moved as far away from me as possible.

She nodded shortly, observed his behavior.

"How did you...when?", I stuttered completely confused.

"When we knew that Franklin wasn't the perpetrators, Draco had asked me to research for a way to end the bond."

"But why?", I frowned, "If we are close the killer isn't likely able to get him."  
Hermione opened her mouth, wanting to answer, but Draco interrupted her with hard finger movements, " _Because I don't want to be bonded to you_."

It was like a kick in the guts.

" _When could we start_?", Draco ignored me and turned to my best friend and brother.

"Whenever you want.", Bill answered him, his dark red hair in a ponytail and not hiding his werewolf scars.

"Now?"

"If you want to.", Hermione replied slowly, she squinted at me.

When Draco answered my blood pounded in my ears, " _Then start now_."

"You're sure you want to do it now, Draco?"

" _Yes. I want to be free again_."

Free, like I had enslaved him. Like I had hurt him. Maybe I had. Maybe he never wanted to be with me in the first place. The want he had felt only a projection of my feelings for him.

He had never shown any interest before the bond.

Maybe he had lost his freedom because of me.

I got sick.

"You have to hold hands."

And before I could react Draco grabbed my shaking hands firmly, not looking at me.

"Ron, speak after me.", Hermione set a stubborn expression and started to chant in a deep melodic voice, "Nexum et solve. Non opus est. Et nunc absolvo vos. Misericordiae non est ad cor meum."

I repeated her words, syllable after syllable. I had a lump in my throat and tears were burning in my eyes. I tried not to look at him, but maybe it would be the last opportunity. I sucked him in. His shiny hair. His full, ashen lips. Those silver eyes.

It felt like my heart was shattering in million little pieces.

When I ended, it was dead silent in the room. Only the crackling of fire and Dracos and my breath filled the air.

If I had thought to break the bond would lead to something bigger was wrong.

Nothing happened.

Except that when Draco stepped back, letting go of my hands, I felt nothing at all.

And when he apparated away, there was nothing tugging in my chest. No inner screaming that I needed to stay close and it couldn't be like that. No physical hurt. No real anyway.

I felt nothing except for my painfully beating heart, lonely in my chest.

I was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I solve the connection  
> It is not needed  
> I free you  
> No mercy to the heart"
> 
> So, hey guys.  
> I know it is a little chapter again, but I didn't want to let you wait longer.  
> The next chapter will be the last, but far longer and I'll probably update it on Sunday.
> 
> Have a nice day. Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are.  
> Have fun!

After Draco left the Burrow without saying goodbye, hell broke loose.

Teddy cried because Draco didn't say anything to his cousin and Victoire began to cry shortly after, just for support.

Andromeda and Fleur rushed to calm the children.

While my mother tried to get information from Bill, Hermione and Harry talked to me, but I can't remember the words.

I sat on the wing chair in the living room and feeling numb. Like the most important part of myself vanished.

The blood was pounding in my ears and shiver after shiver went over my body.

Without another word and ignoring all the bewildered and worried faces, I went to the Floo and got home.

Home.

My flat was dark and slightly cold. The curtains were drawn, only a few sunbeams got into the flat. Dust particles were reflecting in the light, flowing all over the place. There was a bit dust on the TV table and an abandoned teacup was standing next to it. The spoon had a crusty deposit. When I went to the kitchen, everything was the same. In the sink were some dirty dishes, next to it was a paper box from a Chinese takeaway. The little plant my mother had given me was sad looking and probably dead.

I sat down on one of the chairs and looked around.

On my kitchen table were some newspapers and scribbled notes about Draco, his trials, and the main case.

There was a picture of him. Draco stood next to one of the big canvases he had filled with colors and structures. He had his upper hair to a ponytail, so it wouldn't fall into his face while drawing. Smiling into the camera, the golden glasses sparkling in the light. He looked content. I had taken the picture, only a few days before the bond. Before everything happened.

My stomach contracted.

I knew that my feelings couldn't have influenced his behavior. Luna had told we shortly after we bonded. The bond wasn't able to let people do what they wouldn't do in a normal situation. If Draco didn't want to be with me, then he should have said so.

But maybe Luna was wrong.

The spell had been ancient. Over thousand years old. Maybe it was one of those to force an unwilling bride into marriage.

Maybe.

I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face when I heard the Floo roaring.

Exhaustion waved over me and I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not now.

When I looked up, Harry came into the kitchen, an encouragingly smile on his face.

"Sorry to disturb you.", he said and holding two beers up in the air, "But I thought we could watch a match and talk if you want."

"I really don't wanna talk, Harry.", I mumbled and my voice broke.

"Good, then only beer and wrestling. There is more where this one came from.", he replied and pushed a bottle into my hands.

Before I could say anything he went to the living room and turned on the telly.

I heard the right side of the sofa squeaking, it always did this when someone sat down and then there were voices filling my empty flat. Loud shouting, the roar of the audience and the commentator.

I just sat on the chair in the kitchen, an ice cold beer rolling between my hands and looking at Dracos picture.

What should I do?

Hot tears were burning in my eyes and my throat tightened with every passing minute. Opening the bottle and drinking half of the beer at once didn't seem to help a bit.

Harry shouted loudly in the living room and slowly I went to him. He looked up, the light from the TV cast unnaturally shadows on his face. He opened his mouth, but before he could comment on my now wet face, I crocked out, "Who is wrestling?"

Harry thought a moment if he should still comment on my emotional state, but answered instead, "It's Kevin Nash against Triple H, but the event was ten days ago."

I sat down and looked at the screen, where both men held steel chairs in their hands, "Have you seen the match then?"

"Nah."

I was surprised. Normally Harry wouldn't miss a wrestling match, no matter what case he was working on. We had started to watch them right after we began the Auror training and it became our days. Hermione never participates because it was "cruel and overly masculine" and Luna and Ginny weren't interested. Sometimes colleagues from training would join or Dean and Seamus, but mostly we were alone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and he said without moving his view from the screen, "Watching the matches without you is no fun, mate."

I snorted quietly, "That's somehow sweet, Harry."

He slapped me, but we were distracted by the fact that one of the wrestlers got somewhere a hammer and was waving it over his head. The commentators went crazy.

Later that night, when Harry finally waved good-bye with blurry eyes and the strong smell of booze, I was alone again.

Only the voices from the telly filled the room and the sad feelings rushed back. Slowly I went to my bedroom. The room looked the same as all those weeks before.

The bed was rumpled and clothes were scattered on the floor.

I sat down on the edge of the bed with closed eyes, my hand traveled over the sheets.

Slowly I laid down, but my body wouldn't settle for sleep.

Everything felt wrong. The sheets weren't as soft as before. The noises of my own breathing too loud and there was missing another one. It felt too cold. I yearned for the small body next to mine. Even the scent in the room was wrong, too clean and flower-ish and not that spicy perfumes I was used to.  
I laid there for hours, unable to sleep.

 

 

  
The first few days were hell. I couldn't sleep, always waking up and searching with a tired hand for Draco next to me.

The bed was always empty and my lonely beating heart far too loud in my head.

I missed him terribly.

It got so bad that I eventually moved to the couch.

When I woke up and stood in the bathroom, cleaning my teeth while leaning against the bath tube.

When I stood in the kitchen and made me some tea.

Once I caught myself in the middle of making three cups of coffee with the machine. Stunned I starred at the paper filter in my hands and the coffee powder which was spread on the counter. I let it there for nearly two days.

I missed the long morning walks with Emma and her soft sniffling on the ground while Draco sipped his third coffee and his knuckles would touch my hand ever so lightly. I missed the art study groups, the Café and Lizzy.

I missed him like nothing ever before, not even Fred, which made me feel guilty.

I missed the sex. Not because of the relief it came with, but because of his hot skin against mine and the closeness. Kissing every inch of his smooth body and feeling right where I belonged.

When I wanted to go to him, in the late afternoon, Luna who was with me, held me back, "He needs time."

"For what?"

"For searching his own feelings, but he will come around. The string around his heart is already to tight and when he'll recognize that it is not because of Theo, but because of the loss of you, he will come."

"What string?", I asked bewildered, but she simply smiled gently.

"The string, you know? Everyone has many, many strings on their hearts and they braid with others. Sometimes the strings are not compatible, so the braid will dissolve, but yours is strong, much stronger than others I witnessed and it's perfect."

"Luna, what the fuck are you talking about?", I went angry, not willing to hear her.

"Can't you feel it? The string is tugging at your hearts and it will lead you two back to each other. You will see."

I shook my head, but however, the hope that she was right, flamed in my guts.

 

Harry had asked me if I would be still willing to help with the case and when I said that I would of course help, he seemed relieved.

The clue he before had gone to nothing. So we stood there with empty hands, like in the beginning.

I was sitting in Harry's office, the file of Theodore Nott's trials in my hands when I remembered something.

" Does we have a case from the war where all the victims were involved?"

Harry, who had leaned over Goyles file, froze, "Possible, why?"

"Draco appeared to recognize the names, then."

"They knew each other, Ron.", Harry sighed, "They were all following Voldemort, remember"?

"I know!", I snapped at him, but sent him immediately an apologetic glance, "But well, he acted strangely then. And maybe it's worth a try."

I flipped the pen in my hands, it clicked loudly on the table. Since I had lived with Draco I had become attached to pens and pencils. Feathers, as fancy they were, were impractical.

"Ok, yeah, You're right.", my best friend responded, "I'll send a memo to Mr. Lewdyl to the archives, so he let you in."

The door opened and Adam came in.

Harry frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be with Draco?"

"Theoretically, but you've forgotten that I have an appointment this afternoon.", he said and laid his hand on my shoulder, "Hey Ron, you're alright? By the way, Dennis and Roger are with him."

After the day in the Burrow Draco had demanded, that he wasn't willing to see me again, so Harry had got his last partner, Roger Price to do my job.

Roger had said nothing, just nodded when Harry and I went to him with this case.

"Oh, ok. It's the first time that Roger is at Dracos', right? I would have liked to be his partner for the first time. Malfoy can be a right prat sometimes.", Harry mumbled, "Sorry for missing your appointment, Adam. You're free to go."

I went up and said to Harry, who was already back in the file, reading everything, "I'll go to the archive, maybe I find something."

I stepped out of the office, next to Adam, who repeated, "How are you?"

"'m fine."

"Your sure, mate?"

I shrugged, what should I say?

Adams deep brown eyes were filled with concern, "You know, when this is over, maybe you and Malfoy can talk about everything. He seems miserable."

We were walking down the hall and I tried to process what he had said.

Draco always seemed miserable, it was his nature, I thought. But was this true?

Since I met him again all those months ago, he was mostly happy and content with his life.

"You and Harry want to come to the Prancing Unicorn tomorrow?", Adam asked before he stepped out of the elevator.

The Prancing Unicorn was a new bar at the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. It was a bit fancy, with cocktails and live music three days a week.

I really didn't want to come, but I knew that I should go out more. Burring in work and in my flat wouldn't do me any good, so I agreed, "Yeah, why not. Let me talk to Harry and the girls later and I'll send you an owl."

"Awesome.", Adam grinned and waved good-bye.

The archive from the Auror department was at the 26 down floor, which meant that the elevator raced down and my heart jumped dangerously.

The floor was filled in a dark green light and I snorted silently. The Ministry had always had a penchant for dramatic effects.

Mr. Lewdyl was an old man with only a few hairs on his head. He looked a bit like a hedgehog with the big, round spectacles on his nose. He pursed his lips like he didn't want company in his area of the building.

"Mr. Weasley, right?", the man grunted and his forehead wrinkled with dozens of creases, "Mr. Potter, deputy head Auror, announced you. What are you searching for?"

It wasn't that he was an unappealing sod, but more that he was a bit creepy.

"We would like to know if there was a case during the war where all those people were involved.", I clarified and gave him a small parchment with the victim names on it.

He studied it a while, the glasses sliding down his crooked nose and then nodded lightly, muttering quietly to himself.

Then he went up, without saying anything and moved between the big shelves.

When I wanted to follow him, he called, "I'm right back, wait there, Mr. Weasley."

So I sat down on one of the wooden chairs and looked around.

Mr. Lewdyl must have worked at this archive for at least fifty years. There were some photographs next to his working table when he was a bit younger, a beautiful looking women in his arms before an American milkshake restaurant. She was wearing a dress with dots and Mr. Lewdyl looked a bit like this Elvis lad Harry and Hermione had shown me a few years ago.

On the table were some papers and the crossword from the newspaper two days ago.

"Aha!", the old man declared and shuffled back to me, holding a thick file in his thin arms, "There we have it. Look into it, if you want, but here. Not in your office. You, young people, don't appreciate the valuable information. Whenever I get one file back there are coffee stains on it or a page is ripped."

He sounded a bit like Madam Prince and I snorted while taking the file from his arms.

The name of it was Kavanagh. It was a family of seven people. The father had been Muggle.

In summer 1996, 24th August, nearly the whole family was killed by Death Eaters.

Mrs. Kavanagh and the grandmother had been killed in the living room, wands in their hand, probably the killing curse, but the Aurors on charge weren't sure.

Mr. Kavanagh had been burned alive. His dark, burned body only a heap of ashes in the hall next to the children's room.

I felt sick.

The youngest, both girls, twins with bright red hair had only been four years old. Their names were Aignéis and Mailin. One had a slashed throat, the other was hanging from the ceilings, where normally must have been a children swing. Her small feet rocking back and forth.

The second son, Liam had been old enough to go to Hogwarts that year. He had been killed in bed, but his cramped hands indicated that it was with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Fuck.", I breathe out, tasting the stomach acid in my mouth.

"Language, young man.", Mr. Lewdyl scolded, but when he saw the photo in my hands, his face went soft and sad, "It's a shame. I knew Mrs. Kavanagh. She had been a wonderful lawyer, always fighting for equal rights. Only the eldest son survived. He had been with some friends earlier and came home to find his whole family slaughtered. He had seen the Death Eaters and he testified against them after the war"

"I can't imagine.", I mumbled and turned the page. There was some information about the whole Kavanagh family and a group picture which had been made the Christmas before.

The blood froze in my veins.

I grabbed the picture and hasted to the elevator, ignoring Mr. Lewdyl shouting.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!!", I screamed when the lift wouldn't speed up. My whole body was shaking violently, looking back at the picture.

Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh smiled at me, waving their hands, while the girls played with some dolls on the floor. Liam jumped up and down on the sofa next to his grandmother. But the eldest son, a boy with dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes grinned from ear to ear into the camera, not knowing what the family had to go through.

When the elevator finally stopped, I stumbled out of it and ran down the hall.

I saw that Harry rushed towards me, Luna on his heels.

"IT'S ROGER.", I screamed, waving the photo in my hand.

"I know.", Harry grabbed my arm and we run back to his office, to use the floo.

He held his wand against his wrist and murmured a spell I knew pretty well.

It was a tracking spell we used quite often.

Without me asking he explained, "After you two dissolved the bond I needed to keep an eye on him. Like I said, I only trust you, Ron."

Even if the situation wasn't right to ask questions, I did, "How do you know it's Roger."

Harry ignored me, still working on the tracking charm, so Luna answered and her normally calm and dreamy voice was shacking, "Draco and I wanted to meet today. I went to his flat. He and Roger are gone, but Dennis...."

She shook her head and fear waved over me.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes.", she told me, "But barely. The healers were quite concerned about his well being."

"Got them!", Harry shouted and showed me the coordinates, "Where the heck is this?"

"North Ireland, it's Rogers childhood home.", I stated and wanted to apparate directly, but Harry grabbed Luna's arm, "Send some others after us."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you don't!", he replied hastily, "It's too dangerous."

"I am capable to keep me save, Harry Potter.", her voice was furious.

Harry yanked her in his arms, kissing her hair, "I know, my moon, but you are pregnant. Please?!"

She looked like she wanted to disagree but slowly nodded, "Ok. I send Adam and Hermione after you. I'll go with Emma to Dennis."

I gripped Harry's arm and we were already spinning around when I heard her shouting, "Come right back to us, Harry Potter!"

With a crack, we landed on soft summer lawn and I viewed the old, sordid house.

The color on the facade flaked off and the garden was filled with weed and dying roses.

I put my finger to my lips and with a heavy notice-me-not-charm on us and we moved furtively to the house.

We needed to be careful. Roger was still a trained Auror and a bloody good one. He had been partnered with Harry for some time.

We tiptoed into the house. It smelled foul and old. Dust was all over the place and in the entrance hall was a lot of dry mud.

Then I heard Rogers voice, "Do you remember, little Death Eater?"

He waited and laughed cruelly when Draco didn't answer.

"Sorry, I've forgotten that you can't answer, little bitch. It's nice. This way you only have to listen to me and won't be able to talk."

He stopped and I heard footsteps, then a muffled cry. 

When I looked around the corner, I saw that Roger yanked at Draco's hair.

Draco had, even if he wasn't able to talk, a tape on his mouth and it concealed a bit of his nose as well. He had problems to breath properly. His chest expanded hard and he let a shuddering breath out of his nose.

He kneeled on the floor, next to the spot where Rogers mother had died.

"It's not that I particularly care what you have to say, but it's a lot nicer this way.", Roger continued, "So, do you remember this house? Just nod!"

Draco didn't move and Roger kicked him in the face.  
I wanted to sprint to them, save him and the tension in my body got worse. I startled when Harry grabbed my arm hard, to hold me back.

Draco coughed loudly, the trouble to breathe worsened and tilt forwards.

"Please.", I mouthed to Harry, but he shook his had and signed, "We need to wait for the others. We can't risk Draco's life like that."

I bit hard on my lips to not shout or hex the bastard but agreed. He was right.

We were good, but it was too hazardous. A thousand things could go wrong.

So I leaned on the doorframe and watched them, unable to do anything.

"DON'T LIE, DEATH EATER!", Roger yelled and grabbed Draco's hair again and yanked him to the place next to the old, flower printed sofa. I was sure that he would lose some curls.

"This is where your father killed my grandmother.", he pushed Draco's face to the spot and then pointed next to the fireplace,

"You little coward stood there AND DID NOTHING!"

Draco whimpered and tears were streaming down his face.

"You remember, don't you, Malfoy? You remember her screams of pain and the crying of my mother. Do you remember the smell of my father too?"

Roger levitated him up and went to the stairs. He walked right next to us and we held our breaths. Roger didn't saw us. It was the strongest charm I've ever done.

We followed them silently when I felt the presence of Hermione and Adam. That meant that we could start to free him.

With a loud BAM Draco fell to the floor, his face only centimeters away from the still burned spot on the carpet.

Draco had closed his eyes, his eyelids fluttered and he was ashen. I knew he was close to a panic attack.

I did the only thing I could think off and invaded his mind with a non-verbal Legilimency Charm. I went right in, he had no barrier open.

"Can you hear me, Draco?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked around rapidly.

"Ron?", his voice was shaking hysterically.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Merlin. Please. I can't breathe. I can't breathe!"

"I know, my love. We are here and we will attack Roger. Just hold on. It is over in a few heartbeats."

I signed to Harry, who nodded and then everything went fast.

Hermione and Adam blocked Rogers view and Harry cast a strong Expelliarmus while I rushed o Draco and ripped the tape from his mouth. He gasped loudly, the air rumbling in his lungs and I cut the ropes which held his arms behind his back. His hands were immediately around my neck and he cried silently into my neck. Wet tears pearling down my collarbones.

Roger was cursing loudly and fought against the handcuffs Hermione had put on him.

"I'll kill you all!"

"By virtue of my office, you, Roger Kavanagh, also known as Price, are   
arrested!", Harry spoke coldly to his former partner, who spat him in the face.

"You should be ashamed, Potter.", Roger sneered, "Fighting to save the bad guys now."

I turned away, pulled Draco's face between my rough hands and spoke quietly, "Take a breath. It's ok. You are safe now. He can't harm you anymore."

My eyes were fixed on him and slowly he calmed down. It reminded me a bit of our first meeting over four months ago.

"It's ok, Draco.", I whispered, "What do you need?"

" _Emma_.", he signed feverish, " _She was hurt by him. I need to see her. And Dennis. Is he ok_?"

"They are at St. Mungo's with Luna. Do you want to go there?", Hermione asked, who kneeled next to us.

He nodded fast and she called to Harry, "We are going to St. Mungo's."

"Ron, I need you here!", Harry shouted back and kicked Roger in the shines.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and I let go of him.

"I'll come by later if you want.", I told him, but before he could answer, they vanished.

Together with Harry and Adam, I grabbed Roger by his arms and we apparated to the Ministry.

 

Within three hours Roger confessed.

He told us how he had killed Lucius Malfoy when he had to arrest another criminal in March. He had a distant cousin who worked in Azkaban and had let him in.

It had been easy to send the letter to Malfoy Manor while working as the monitor, Roger had said.

When he couldn't get through us to kill Draco he had hired the killer, Ruby Franklin and concentrated to murder the rest.

When I asked him why he had crucio-ed Theodore Nott until he was dead, Roger had laughed savagely, "He deserved it. He had killed Liam without batting a fucking eyelash."

"And killing all those people make you a better human?", Harry had requested, his lips tightly pressed together and looking daggers.

Roger had just shrugged.

"Why did you wanted to kill Draco? He didn't do anything there.", I demanded.

"That's the point. Your little bitch had done nothing to save my family."

I knew that it must have been the day Draco had mentioned. The day after Bellatrix had caught him with Theo. The day after he was tortured with the Crucius.

"He just had watched", Roger sneered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I went to the door but turned around to simply said, "Exactly like you.", and let the small photo I had held, which showed his family, falling to the ground.

Roger went silent and a green color spread on his face. Before he could say anything else, I went out of the room and closed the door.

 

With a sighed, I walked down the hall to my office.

It was over.

We got the bastard and my last case ended. Not well, but it ended anyway.

I scanned the room and it looked like always.

Nothing had changed.

Silently I started to pack my things the muggle way.

Once Hermione had said, that it was important to do it without magic, so the person could put something behind.

Thus I collected my belongings and didn't look up when Harry came in.

"I thought you would be with Draco now."

I shook my head, "I don't think he wants to see me."

"Why not? Haven't you seen him earlier?", Harry frowned, but I waved him off.

"He was kidnapped and nearly killed. We saved his life. Of course, he sought out a human touch."

"Sometimes I'm pretty sure that you have the same IQ like the troll we fought in the first year."

I ignored his statement and put a book into my bag.

"Well, you really want to quit?"

"Yes.", I answered truthfully and watched him, "I'm done, Harry. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"I'd hoped you would think about it."

"I know, but my decision is final."

"When will you start at the shop?"

I licked my lips, nervously, "Whenever George'll have me. Probably on Monday."

Harry sighed and then, "Do you need help to pack, mate?"

I sent him a grateful smile, "That would be awesome."

 

 

 

I stood behind the cash register and looked out of the big window front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The sky was grey and the strong autumn wind blew several leaves over.

It was already the end of November and the shop was not as full as in summer before the students went to Hogwarts.

I hadn't seen Draco since he went with Hermione to St. Mungo's.

I had sent him a letter, asking if he was willing to see me and if he wanted to, where he could find me, but I had never received an answer.

After waiting for weeks, I gave up. The dull arch in my chest never stopped and sometimes I woke at nights, calling out for him. But I made peace with the situation.

I went to work every day and I had been right.

I loved to work in the shop. It brightened my days and put a smile on my lips.

All the colors and noises, the warm laughing of children and the scent of all the sweets made me feel welcome.

I never regretted to quit the Auror job.

"Ronnikin, stop moping.", George called out of one of the shelves, "Could you get me some Puff-Muffins from the kitchen?"

Puff-Muffins changed the sex of the eating person for one hour and it was quite famous for some weeks now.

I flipped him to fingers, which made him laughed loudly and I went down the small staircase to our kitchen.

I breathe deep in, chocolate and cinnamon filled my senses and my mouth watered, but I knew better than eating anything down here.

I heard the doorbell and called out, "George, could you please go to the front."

"Aye.", my brother replied and then I heard muffled voices.

It was silent for a minute and then George stuck his head down the stairs, "It's for you."

I maneuver four plates with Muffins on my arms and groaned, "If it's Mum, tell her I come by on Saturday. I don't wanna talk to her again."

Whenever I met my mother since the summer, she tried to pair me off with some guys she had met or her friends told her.

"It's not Mum and I think you want to talk to that person.", George responded and took the plates from my arms.

This was strange, he never helped me with this stuff.

Moderately I went up the stairs and rounded the corner.

In the middle of the chaos of our shop stood a tall, blond figure.

My heart started to race in my chest.

Draco Malfoy wore his denim and a black leather jacket and with a bit glitter on his neck, he looked out of place.

Draco turned around and eyes me, biting his lips gently.

" _Hey_."

He was tanned a bit, the freckles stood out of his face and he looked stunning.

I knew my mouth was hanging open, but I wasn't able to say anything.

" _I...do I disturb you? I can come later again_."

I licked my lips, "No. No, you're not disturbing."

" _Good_.", he hesitated a moment and glanced around, " _Would it be possible if we could talk in private_?"

I blinked a few times, "George, can I.."

"YES!", he interrupted me instantly, "Don't come back before tomorrow!"

"Ehm.", I was completely overwhelmed with the situation.

I hadn't thought to see him again.

When he didn't reply to my letter, I had visited for one last time the Café and Lizzy had told me, that Draco had gone to Barcelona for a semester abroad.

She had sent me pity looked and had patted my cheek, insured me that I was welcome anyway.

I had met her for a few times, but never at the Café. Too many painful memories.

" _Mine or yours_?", Draco signed and tore me from the thoughts.

"Mine.", I said, in mind that when he wanted to be an ass, I could kick him out immediately.

Draco held out his delicate hand and I apparated us directly into the kitchen.

"You want some tea?", I asked, turning away from him, not waiting for an answer and starting to make it. The muggle way, because it would take me longer. More time to figure out, what was happening. Why he was here, with me.

The water was already bowling when I was searching for some cups and tea in the kitchen cabinets.

A soft hand brushed my neck and I jumped.

I moved so I could look into his face and I took me some time to find my voice, "What do you want here, Draco?"

The silver eyes fixed me hard like he was searching for something and then he gave me a small smile, " _I missed you. No, I MISS you_."

"Why do you went away then?"

" _I didn't go away because of you. Well, not entirely. I needed time to process what had happened earlier that year. What my fathers and Theos death meant for me_."

He waited to see if I had understood everything and when I nodded, he continued, " _I needed time to figure out my feelings for you. I wanted to be sure_."

"And now you are?"

He cocked his head, " _Yes_."

My mouth went dry and I didn't know what to do, swallowing hard, "Ok."

" _Ok_?"

I twitched, slightly, "I'm not sure, Draco. You left without a word. You even didn't answer my letter. I can't...."

I pushed myself from the counter and my head back.

I needed to think clearly, but being near to him made me nervous.

The pain and tug in my chest had stopped since I saw him in the shop, but my mind was racing.

Draco waved his hands in front of me, so I would see him, " _Please_."

"I don't trust you anymore.", I whispered, frowning.

" _I know. I don't expect you to. I just_.", he stopped frustrated, " _I just want you to know_."

"Know what?", I questioned.

He had never said it.

Draco had never said, that he loved me back then. I didn't want to rush him, he should tell me in his own time when he felt the same, but then everything happened.

Draco paused for a long time and I shook my head. Rubbing my fingers over my forehead devastated and wanted to turn away from him, "You can go, Draco."

" _Wait_."

"No, there is nothing to talk about anymore."

" _Wait, Ron_!"

I went to the door living room and held out the floo Pulver, but he smashed it out of my hands.

Then his lips were pressed roughly on mine.

I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't.

If he wouldn't be mine, then I wanted, I needed him for one last time before I would let him go.

The kiss wasn't sweet and loving. It was hard and like a fight. Teeth scrapped at teeth and I bit down on his lips hard until I tasted blood, but Draco gave as good as he took.

His fingers were clawing at my neck and collarbone and he grinding against me.

My hands moved automatically to his shirt, dragging at it until tore.

Within a few moments, he stood naked in front of me and tugged at my trousers.

He kneeled there, kissing and licking my cock through my boxer and moaning loudly when it jerked.

I couldn't wait any longer and pushed him into my bedroom.

Draco laid on his back and opened his legs wide and I pushed in without hesitation.

"FUCK!", I nearly screamed out.

It was like coming home after a long week of work.

It felt so right to be with him.

His smell filled my nose and clouded my senses.

When he started to move under me, I moaned loud, "Draco."

Instead of answering, he pulled my lips between his and sucked on it.

It didn't take us long.

Suddenly Draco clenched hard around me and his shocked cry was echoing in the room.

I followed him over the edge a moment later, he was sucking gently on my skin and purred.

I fell next to him closed my eyes, laying my arms on them. They were burning from upcoming tears and when I felt Draco shifting in the bed, I was sure he would go and never coming back.

But gently hands moved my arms away and Draco looked down at me.

Very slowly he moved his hands and his eyes were wide open, vulnerable, " _I do love you, you ginger git_!"

 

Luna had been right after all. The strings were to strong, the braids firmly connected.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> That's it.  
> It really is, we finished it.
> 
> I'm really glad for all the lovely comments and you guys wanting to read more.  
> It was sooo much fun to write it and to see how the story goes in the end.
> 
> Watch out, there will be Dracos story in the future.
> 
> And, if you guys want to continue to chat, you can write me via tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leeloooonfire
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Finn


End file.
